Elemental Mew Mew
by PeaceMariiPeace
Summary: What would happen is there was a new evil, but the original 5 mew mews are too weak to fight it. Now a new generation of mew mews are form, but 5 mews isn't enough. What if there were 13 of them? First fanfic! Yay! XD
1. Bios

**Hello everyone! I'm new to the TMM fan fiction, even though I read them since I was 12. I decided to make a fan fiction about it. I know that there were originally 5 mew mews, but I decided to make 13 mew mews, which are in a fight for the fate of the Earth and themselves. I know it's a bit much, but I promise you guys will love it! The villains are powerful and evil, much more than Deep Blue and his aliens. Don't worry the original mew mews will be there also. :D Here are the bios of the mew mews.**

**Name: **Miriam Rosemary Chillman

**Mew Name: **Mew Mew Peace

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **14

**Race: **African American/French

**Animal: **African Cheetah

**Personality/Appearance: **Miriam is caring, overprotective, and cares for her friends more than anything else. She smiles and laughs a lot to hide the deep emotional pain ridden inside her. She is the first African American mew mew in history and will make sure she is remembered by it. Miriam had short curly black hair, which shines red when in the sun. She has dark brown eyes which instantly changes to pitch black whenever she is out of water, or is very angry. She is 5'6, so she's pretty tall. She is also one of the leaders of the group.

**Transformation: **When Miriam kisses her mew pendent, she is instantly lifted up in the air, with her body glowing bright pink. She flips her dark hair backwards and it is bright pink streaks instantly appear in her hair. Then she is twisted around in a circle where her outfit (Much like Ichigo's) appears. But the underskirt is bright blue. The arm bands are bright pink with the edges bright blue. Her gloves are fingerless (Like Pudding's), but one is pink on her right hand, and blue on the left hand, with the Peace symbol right in the middle of it. The garter (The strap that goes on the leg) is the same as her arm bands. Her boots are a bright pink color, with little bows in the middle of it. Her cheetah ears and tail appears, with a bright pink bow tied at her tail. Her eyes change from dark brown, to neon pink. Her pendent is around her neck, attached to the neck band. Her mew mark is cheetah dots on the top of her right thigh.

**Weapon(s): **Two pairs of fans. One blue and one pink. One has a heart in the middle and the other has the peace symbol in it. (When called, are named Peace Fans)

**_EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM_**

**Name: **Amethyst "Amy" Belle

**Mew Name: **Mew Mew Light

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**Race: **Caucasian/Latina/Danish

**Animal: **Indian Blue Peacock

**Personality/Appearances: **Amy is also one of the leaders, right next to Miriam. She is intelligent, sweet, gentle, and a natural born leader. She is a bit short, 5'4, and has long brunette hair with gray/blue eyes. She has known Miriam for over 3 years and they have become very close since. Whatever she sets her mind on, she always goes for it and doesn't let anyone stop her.

**Transformation: **When Amy kisses her mew pendent, she is bathed in a bright purple light, while her body is glowing. She starts twisting around in a circle, and her outfit instantly appears. It is much like Ichigo's, but is neon purple. The underskirt is bright gold. She does a back flip and while her legs are in the air, her dark purple boots appear by a bright light twisting around her legs. When she lands on her feet, she brings her arms out and her purple arm bangs appear with the edges gold. Her hair remains the same, and she gains the peacock crest and tail, which a small purple bow is tied around it. Her power pendent is attached to her neck band. Her gloves are like Ichigo's with a light bulb on the ruffles. Her mew mark is a feather, just under her left breast.

**Weapon(s): **A purple and gold baton with rays of light all over it. (When called, it is named Light Baton)

_**EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM**_

**Name: **Jessica "Jessii" Caterwaul

**Mew Name: **Mew Mew Love

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**Race: **Caucasian/Italian

**Animal: **Blue whale

**Personality: **Jessii can be very harsh sometimes, but she does it out of love. She is really caring towards her friends, and whenever they are in trouble, she is always there to get them out and stand up for them, even if they can't. She is 5'2 with dark red hair, and bright blue eyes. Her words can be harsh towards people and they can take it the wrong way. She grew up in a rich family.

**Transformation: **When Jessii kisses her mew pendent, bright red hearts begin to surround her. She bends backwards and her outfit appears. It is exactly like Mint's, but it is bright red, with a bit of green. She begins to do cartwheels and her bright red boots appear, and so do her gloves. Her gloves are red, with a heart engraved in each of them. Her arm bands appear with red in the middle with green on the edges. Her hair becomes a much brighter red than before. When she glows bright green, her eyes become neon green. Her animal parts, the whale antennae and tail, also appear her red garter also appears on her right thigh. Then her mew pendent is attacked to her neck band. Her mew mark is a tail of a whale and is on her neck

**Weapon(s): **a red sword with a green handle with a big red heart in the middle. (When called, it is named Love Sword.)

_**EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM**_

**Name: **Jessica "Jaiika" Dyewood

**Mew Name: **Mew Mew Weather

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**Race: **Caucasian/Australian

**Animal: **Sumatran Tiger

**Personality: **Jaiika is the oldest, and one of the wisest members on the team. She is brave, honest, intelligent, and a great fighter. She sees the other members of the EMM as her little sisters and would do anything to make sure they are safe. She also hides the deepest and most painful moments in her life inside her. She is 5'3. Long brown hair and hazel eyes.

**Transformation: **When Jaiika kisses her mew pendent, two strays of light are forming around her. Little droplets of power, formed as rain, start coming towards her. Her outfit appears like Zakuro's, but navy blue. Her mew mark is of a tiger claw and is in front of her left shoulder. She stretches her arms out and her gloves (like Pudding's) appear, with a lighting symbol on the back of them. Her hair changes to a very dark shade of blue and her eyes change to navy blue also. The power rain also starts to form her boots, her arm bands, and her garter, which bright blue is on the edges, and dark blue in the middle. Her tiger ears and tail appears. Her power pendent is attached to her neck band

**Weapon(s): **a dark blue rod with a grey cloud on top and with lighting symbols all around it. (When called, it is named Weather Staff.)

_**EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM**_

**Name: **Miranda Allen

**Mew Name: **Mew Mew Star

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **13

**Race: **Caucasian/German

**Animal: **Common Bottlenose Dolphin

**Personality: **Miranda is the most hyper, and fun loving person you would ever meet. She would do anything, unless its fun. She loves going to the beach, especially around daytime. She is 5'7. Blond hair and very bright blue eyes. If you're looking for fun, Miranda is your girl.

**Transformation: **When Miranda kisses her mew pendent, and transforms, she is bathed in a bright yellow light. Rays of fire appear and start to twist all around Miranda's body. Her outfit appears to be exactly like Pudding's, but with a mix of yellow, red, and orange. Her hands were glowing a bright yellow with her gloves stretching up from her hands, to her elbow. Stars begin to appear all over her gloves. Her boots appear to be exactly like Pudding's with yellow, orange, and red, almost like tie die. Her hair is flipped back, transforming from blond to bright orange. Her eyes will change to orange, to yellow. Her arm bands and her garter are orange in the middle, with yellow and red on the edges. Her mew mark is a dolphin fin on her hand. Her mew pendent is attached to her neck band.

**Weapon(s): **A bright yellow spear. (When called, it is named Star Spear)

_**EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM**_

**Name: **Darcy Limburg

**Mew Name: **Mew Mew Water

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **13

**Race: **Caucasian/Australian

**Animal: **Australian Sea Lion

**Personality: **Darcy is the sweetest girl you will ever see. She can be quite a bit shy, but she always comes out bold. She may be scared on the outside, but inside she has the heart of a warrior. She is 5'5, has long brunette hair, and grey eyes.

**Transformation: **When Darcy kisses her mew pendent, and transforms, she is instantly inside water. Bubbles begin to form all around her, creating a costume that looks like Lettuce's, but in the color of baby blue. Bubbles begin to cover each of her hands, and her gloves appear, with water waves in the middle. (The gloves are baby blue, and the waves are dark blue.) When she begins to swim mermaid-like, her boots, that go up to her knees, start to form slowly, making their way up to her knees. Then her arm bands begin to form. The middle is light blue and the edges are dark blue. Then she is instantly shot put of the water and her hair begins to change to sky blue. Her garter forms at the same time as her hair does. Then she opens her eyes and they are neon blue. Then the sea lion tail begins to pop out. Her mew pendent is attached to her neck band. Her mew mark is water waves right in the middle of her chest.

**Weapon(s): **Two pairs of pure blue daggers, with water waves engraved on the blade. (When called, they are named Water Daggers.)

_**EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM**_

**Name: **Nora Avalon

**Mew Name: **Mew Mew Friendship (Number 1)

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **11

**Race: **Caucasian

**Animal: **Fennec Fox

**Personality/Appearance: **Nora may seem like a normal 11 year old girl, but that is defiantly an understatement. She never acts her age. She is fun, adorable, hyper, and can teach a kid a lesson or two. No matter what you do, Nora can do 1000 times better. She is about 5'0, long dirty blond hair, and bright blue eyes. There are two mew mew friendship. They are twin mew mews.

**Transformation: **When Nora kisses her mew pendent, she instantly glows like a glow bug. Two neon green rays begin to wrap around her upper body. Then, the ways shatter and there is her outfit: Like Puddings but with green and black around it. Then two more green rays begin to wrap around each of her legs, and they shatter and her boots cover her legs. Then, she does a back flip and her fingerless gloves instantly appear with half a heart near the edge of her hands. Then, once her left leg is in the air, her green and black gather forms. Then once she lands on her feet, her puffy arm bands appear, and her fox ears and tail pops out. Her hair stays blond, but green and black highlights are in her hair and her eyes change from blue to bright green. Her mew mark is fox ears right behind her knee. Her mew pendent is attached to her neck band

**Weapon(s): **A green and black pair of rings. (When called, it is Friendship Rings.)

_**EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM**_

**Name: **Heather Lakewood

**Mew Name: **Mew Mew Friendship (Number 2)

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**Race: **Caucasian

**Animal: **Mearns Coyote

**Personality/Appearance: **Heather has been close friends with Amy and Ashley since they all entered high school together. Heather is nice, but can be hard on people. She is also pretty shy, so it would take a while before she breaks out of her shell. She is 5'4, long and light brown hair, and light hazel eyes

**Transformation: **When Heather kisses her mew pendent, she is instantly curled up in a ball, and then slowly comes out. Strips of aqua colored light begin to wrap around her and glows brightly. Then her outfit, which is like Mint's but in bright aqua, appears. Then her feet begin to glow, and her aqua boots are formed. Then she spins while being lifted in the air and her aqua and brown garter, and her puffy arm bands appear also. Once she lands on the ground, her coyote tail and ears pop out. Then her mew pendent is attached to her neck band. Her mew mark is a coyote's paw print right in her inner thigh.

**Weapon(s): **A pair of aqua and brown rings. (When the twin mew friendship put all their rings together, it forms the Friendship Chain, which is a very powerful weapon, useful for these twins.)

**_EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM_**

**Name: **Ashley Flora

**Mew Name: **Mew Mew Music

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**Race: **Caucasian/Latina

**Animal: **Long fin Mako Shark

**Personality/Appearance: **Ashley is a fun loving girl, but she is pretty feisty. She can beat anyone up within a second who messes with her friends. She is known as the "emo" girl in her school, but she doesn't care whoever calls her all kinds of crap. She is 5'4, jet black hair, and dark brown eyes.

**Transformation: **When Ashley kisses her mew pendent, she begins to glow purple and blue. Then out of no where, she does a crab stance and her outfit has the top similar to Zakuro's outfit, and the bottom similar to Lettuce's. She is the first mew mew to have her outfit combined with the two original mew mews. Both the top and the bottom are blue and purple. Then she flips her legs over and her boots who go over a lit over her knees appear. Both are purple. Then her gloves, which are similar to Mint's, are both blue and purple with a music symbol on each. Then, her blue and purple garter appears on her left thigh. Then her hair automatically changes to purple, and her eyes are a mix of both her colors in each one of them. Then her puffy arm bands also appear around her arms. Her shark fin and her tail pop out. Her mew mark is a shark's tooth behind her left ear. Her mew pendent is attached to her neck band

**Weapon(s): **A blue and purple harp (When called, it is named the Music Harp)

**_EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM_**

**Name: **Jade Waterston

**Mew Name: **Mew Mew Faith

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**Race: **Caucasian

**Animal: **Eurasian Wolf

**Personality/Appearance: **Jade has a twin sister name Jasmine, which she would do anything for her. But, she is known to have a bit of a wild side to her. She loves to part and be care free. But when it's time for action, she is ready and set. She is 5'7, has short back hair, and grey eyes.

**Transformation: **When Jade kisses her mew pendent, glitter begins to rain on her. The glitter begins to wash her hair, changing the color from black to fiery red. When a puddle of glitter forms, she falls backwards landing in the puddle. It was like a pool so the glitter depth was pretty deep. Her feet are replaced by blue and red boots that go to her knees. Then her outfit is very bright blue, which is like Zakuro's. Her blue and red garter appears on her left thigh, and her puffy arm bands also appear along with her gloves. Her gloves have the word 'Faith' on them. Then, she swims up from the glitter and is floating into the sky where her eyes change to blue. Her wolf tail and ears also pop out on her body, and her mew pendent is attached to her blue and red neck band. Her mew mark is a wolf's nose, right in the middle of her stomach.

**Weapon(s): **A pair of blue and red nun chucks (When called, it is named Faith Chucks)

**_EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM_**

**Name: **Jasmine "Jazzy" Waterston

**Mew Name: **Mew Mew Hope

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**Race: **Caucasian

**Animal: **Bald Eagle

**Personality/Appearance: **Jasmine's older twin sister Jade is always protective of her. Jasmine tends to be very shy and awkward around people, but she does learn to stand up for herself. When its battle time, she tends to be scared, but learns that fear can't hold her back from saving the world. She is 5'6 with short black hair, and grey eyes.

**Transformation: **When Jasmine kisses her mew pendent, she is lifted into the air with her body glowing bright as the sun. Then two bright blue and white strips of light wrap around her body. Her outfit appears when the light shatters and it is pure white with blue lines running downwards. Her outfit is like Mint's. Then her boots that only go op to her ankles begin to glow. They are also white with blue decorations. Her garter also appears on her left thigh. Then her hair begins to form blue and white streaks. Her white puffy arm bands appear along with her gloves, with the word "Hope" on them. Then her eyes change from grey to white, with a blue ring around them. Her mew pendent is attached to her white neck band. Her eagle winds and tail also pop out. Her mew mark is a beak, right on her left thigh, which is covered by her garter.

**Weapon(s): **A blue and white metal Bo (Note: A Bo is a Japanese weapon that is basically like a long metal rod. When is called, it is named the Hope Bo.)

**_EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM_**

**Name: **Alyssa Claude

**Mew Name: **Mew Mew Nature

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **13

**Race: **Caucasian/Italian

**Animal: **White-tailed Deer

**Personality/Appearance: **Alyssa is Jessie's cousin. She is funny, and loads of fun. She loves being around people who care about her and would do her best to make them proud. She loves her cousin more than anything, and would immediately jump into action. She is 5'1, curly brown hair, and brown eyes.

**Transformation: **When Alyssa kisses her mew pendent, she is surrounded by green nature. Glowing green leaves begin to flow in the air, touching her body. Leaves begin to attach to her upper body and it instantly disappears, revealing her green and brown outfit, which is similar to Pudding's. Then more glowing green leaves are piled up on both her legs and there appear her green knee-high boots. Then leaves pile up on a space of her left thigh, and out comes her garter. Then leaves cover both her hands, and there appear her neon green gloves with a tree on each glove. Then her hair magically changes from brown to bright green and so do her eyes. Her green puffy arm bands appear on her arms and her mew pendent is attached to green neck band. Her mew mark is a deer print on her shoulder.

**Weapon(s): **A pair of green and brown tonfa. (Note: A tonfa is also a Japanese weapon. It is two short sticks with one handle attached to them so it is easy to fight with them. When called, they are named Nature Tonfa.)

**_EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM_**

**Name: **Caroline "Cazzie"Houston

**Mew Name: **Mew Mew Moon

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **14

**Race: **Caucasian/British/German

**Animal: **Domestic Cat

**Personality/Appearance: **Cazzie is a drawer. She loves to draw whenever she gets the chance. She would wish to become a famous Anime artist one day. She is very nice, but can be a bit stubborn. She is 5'4, long brown hair, and grey eyes.

**Transformation: **When Cazzie kisses her mew pendent, she is suddenly on top of the moon, bathed in moonlight. The moonlight wraps around her body, and her outfit appears, which is very similar to Lettuce's but in pink and white. Then she touches the moon's surface with her hands and her white fingerless gloves appear, with the moon on each of them. Then her boots, which go up to her shin, begin to form downwards in a spiral. Her pink and white garter also appears along with her boots. Then she spins, with her hair flying in the air, it turns pink. Her pink and white puffy arm bands appear with moonlight wrapping around her upper arms. Her cat tail and ears pop out from her body, and then she opens her eyes and they are the color of moon grey. Her mew pendent is attached to her neck band. Her mew mark is a cat tail on her ankle.

**Weapon(s): **A pink and white saber. (When called, it is named the Moon Saber.)

**_EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM-EMM_**

**Well, that's their bios so far! I know the bio's really suck because I've been working on this for at least 4 days. Please let me know if there is anything wrong. Also, this is my first TMM fanfic, so please don't be mean!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	2. Episode 1: Miriam and Amy

**This is where Elemental Mew Mew begins. In this chapter, you would be introduced by the villains, and the first two Mew Mews would meet. All you have to do is read the story and find out! I really hope you all like this story! Sorry for the language.**

**_~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM_**

Miriam was walking along the street just minding her own business. She was walking home from school, to go home and take care of her brothers. Her life is hard because her mother is sick, her father works, and she is left to take care of her three brothers which all have Autism. She was walking from the street, and into the park where she sees a group of girls from her school. Oh lord...

"Hey Miriam! Whatcha got in your pockets?" One of the girls taunted her. Miriam moved back away from the girl, trying to hurry home.

"Move out of my way Sandra, I'm not in the mood." She called back. Sandra walked up to her and got up in her face.

"No one talks back to me. Not even a fat faced little bitch like you." Sandra said in her face. To tell you the truth, Miriam wasn't afraid. She dealt with girls like Sandra in her lifetime. She was no different.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Miriam said deeply. Then the rest of Sandra's 'friends' walked up to her.

"You stupid litt-" Sandra tried to say but was interrupted by a voice.

"Back off Sandra! She's done nothing to you, so leave her alone." The girl said. She was 5'1, with long brunette hair, and grey blue eyes. Miriam recognized her as her best friend Amy. Sandra looked at Amy and backed off of Miriam.

"Fine." Sandra said. Then she turned back at Miriam. "We'll be back." She threatened, and walked away with her clique following her. Miriam walked up to Amy, who smiled at her.

"Thanks Ams." Miriam thanked her. Amy just nodded

"No problem. Are you in the mood for a smoothie?" Amy asked Miriam. Miriam shook her head.

"I can't. I have to get home to my brothers." Miriam said. Amy looked disappointed, and then her mind popped out an idea.

"Hey, I'll come with you. We can get smoothies another time." Amy said. Miriam smiled at Amy and they began walking in the direction to Miriam's house. Just then, Miriam spotted a cafe.

"Is that a new place?" Miriam pointed out. Amy looked at the cafe and nodded.

"Yeah, they have been building this cafe for about a year. I'm surprised you haven't noticed it," Amy said. Miriam shook her head in embarrassment.

"I've been busy." Miriam said. Then she spotted a small statue of a cat on top of the cafe. It creped Miriam out. The two friends continued walking, but they didn't notice the statue glowing gold.

_~Inside the Cafe~_

One person was on the computer, watching the two girls walk away. When the guy snap shot them, and their information pulled up, he made a discovery.

"This is amazing." He said. Then one girl came up to him and leaned over on his shoulder. She had strawberry colored hair, and chocolate eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I found two people who have the genetic makeup to become the perfect people to lead the team." He said. The girl smiled.

"So this is why we moved toAmerica. Keiichiro-san, is this the new generation?" She asked, rubbing her hands. Keiichiro nodded.

"Yes, Ichigo. These are the new generation of Mew Mews." He said. Then on his table, he flip open a small cover, which held a small red button.

"It's time" Keiichiro said. Then, he pressed the button.

_~With Miriam and Amy~_

Miriam and Amy were still walking along the street, chatting away about girl stuff. Then Miriam checked her cell phone, and realized how late she was.

"Oh god, I'm late!" Miriam yelled. She grabbed Amy's hand, and literally dragged her to her house. But she was interrupted by the ground rumbling under her feet. Amy got up and looked around in horror.

"Earthquake?" She screamed. She saw people falling down, things tipping over, cars shaking, and trees swaying from side to side. Amy and Miriam both fell down flat to the ground, and just then, a strong and blinding light engulfed them. Miriam in a pink light, and Amy in a purple light. They both screamed as the light faded away, and so did them.

_~With Miriam~_

Miriam was glowing brightly, with the light covering here because she was naked. She looked around and saw that she was inside a pink sparkly room. She went into frantic mode and began screaming.

"HELLO? ANYONE HERE? AMY?" She screamed. Just then, she heard a soft meow. She saw a small little baby kitten walking to her. It was hard to see from the distance from Miriam's eyes, but she finally made out the little kitten. But it wasn't a kitten, it was a baby cheetah.

"Awww! You are so adorable!" Miriam squealed. She picked up the baby cheetah by her hands and pulled to her face. It touched her face gently with its paw, and it licked her nose. Miriam giggled from the touch and lick. She declared that the kitten was too cute to be left alone, but then the baby cheetah pounced forward and went inside her chest. Miriam was overwhelmed from the tingly sensation.

"I don't know what to think, but this feels nice." Miriam said. Then, she disappeared from view.

_~With Amy~_

Amy was also naked, with the light glowing around her. She looked around and saw that she was too in a room, but it was purple and sparkly. She sat down and tried to remain calm. But she failed. She began panicking.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. But her panicking went away, when she saw a small bird across from her. It waddled a little bit, but it came closer to her. It was a small bird, with a crest on its head, and with blue wings. Amy realized that was she saw, was a peacock.

"Awww. And who are you, may I ask?" Amy asked kindly. The peacock came up to her, and pecked her hand softly. Amy smiled as the peacock hopped on her lap. It looked at her with its green eyes and spread out its blue wings. Amy was amazed by the site of its rainbow feathers. She smiled at it and touched one of its feathers. Then, the peacock flew into Amy's chest.

"Oh my god...this feels...relaxing." Amy concluded. Then she disappeared from sight.

_~Back to Reality~_

Amy and Miriam woke up from their deep slumber, still on the warm, hard sidewalk. They both got up and rubbed their temples.

"Did something weird just happen?" Amy asked Miriam. Miriam nodded.

"Yes, but I have no idea what it is." Miriam said. Amy still looked a bit dazed.

"Look, let's just get you my house and forget about this whole thing. You can sleepover if you want." Miriam said. Amy smiled and hugged Miriam tightly.

"Alright! Let's go!" Amy said cheerfully. Miriam and Amy walked away, unaware that some unknown people are watching them.

_~Unknown Location~_

The girls are shown in a small crystal ball walking towards Miriam's house. The room was pitch black, with only eyes being shown. There were two pairs of red eyes, looking into the crystal ball. There was a dark and evil chuckle, which echoed through the room.

"These are the leaders?" The voice asked. It sounded like a deep male voice.

"Yes. They are." The other voice asked. It was a deep female voice. "I want you to keep an eye on them. They have the potential to destroy us and our plans. You have to destroy them, before they destroy us." The female voice said. The eyes blinked.

"Order received." The male voice said. Then both eyes disappeared from sight, and so did the crystal ball.

_**EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**_

**I know this chapter sucks, but it was the best I could do! Please please review!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	3. Cheetah and Peacock

**I feel a bit sad that no one replied to my story. Is my story really that awful?**

***cries***

**Maybe after this chapter, you all would change your minds. :D**

**Note: This story takes place in America, not Tokyo. I know you may all be confused on how the original Mews would understand English, but they learned the language before they arrived. Just letting you all know!**

_**EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**_

Miriam and Amy woke up in Miriam's house like it was any other school day. Both Amy and Miriam got ready for school, and Miriam began to dress her brothers for their school also. All 5 people exited the house, and Miriam locked the door behind her. She is trying to be silent because her dad is sleeping upstairs. First, they dropped the brothers off at their elementary school, and now Miriam and Amy are walking to their high school.

"I'm still freaked out by what happened yesterday." Miriam said to Amy while gathering her books from her locker. Amy's locker was right next to hers and she also was gathering her stuff.

"By the earthquake? I was too." Amy answered. Miriam shook her head.

"Not only had that, but something else happened..." Miriam said. Amy stopped for a moment and turned to face her.

"What is that 'something else'?" Amy asked. Miriam closed her locker door, held her books up to her chest, and faced Amy.

"I really don't know how to explain it, but..." Miriam hesitated. Amy got worried at that point

"But what?" Amy asked

"It was like; I was in some sort of room. But it was all...sparkling and pink." Miriam said to her. Amy now realized what her best friend was talking about.

"I know what you mean. I was in the same room, but it was purple." Amy said. Miriam walked to the bench and Amy followed and sat next to her.

"Did some sort of animal walk up to you?" Miriam asked. She tried not to talk so loud because of everyone around.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes. For me, it was a peacock." Amy explained.

"For me it was a cheetah. What does this mean?" Miriam asked. Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea." Amy said. Just then, the bell rang, which meant it was time for class. Both girls got up and walked to History class. Both girls sat down in their assigned seats, and their boring teacher began talking.

"Now, back to the American Revolution..." The teacher, Mr. Powell, started. About 5 minutes into class, Miriam's eyes began to drip.

_"Will this teacher EVER stop talking?" _Miriam thought. She felt herself getting sleepier and sleepier every second. But she caved into the temptation, and plopped her head on her desk. Fast asleep. Amy spotted Miriam fast asleep at her desk, and luckily, since she was next to her, tried to wake her up. She shook her shoulder slightly, but Miriam didn't wake up.

_"Damn, she's fast asleep!" _Amy thought. Then she thought Miriam was snoring, but when she leaned in closer, she heard a different sound.

_"Is she purring?" _Amy screamed in her mind. Just then, Mr. Powell walked over to her.

"Ms. Belle, is there something wrong?" Mr. Powell asked. Then he heard a soft purring sound. He looked next to him and saw Miriam, dead as a log asleep, on her desk. Other students noticed, and began snickering.

"Well well well." Mr. Powell said. He walked to his desk, grabbed a ruler, and slapped it on Miriam's desk. Oddly, she didn't wake up.

"Ms. Chillman, wake up." He said sharply. Miriam didn't wake. So, he decided to shake her.

"Miriam Chillman! WAKE UP!" He yelled. Then, Miriam stretched her arms out, and yawned.

"Ahhh, that was a nice rest, nya." Miriam said. Then she froze, and looked around the classroom to see everyone's eyes on her. Amy face palmed, in embarrassment.

"Oh geez..." Miriam whispered. Then everyone in the classroom started laughing at her. Thank god she had a dark complexion or else everyone would see her red tomato face.

"Miriam, maybe you should go to bed earlier. The next time you fall asleep in my class, its detention. Got it?" Mr. Powell threatened. Miriam shrunk back in her seat.

"Yes sir." She said sadly. Oh boy, no one won't forget this.

_~Lunch time~_

"I cannot believe you fell asleep in class!" Amy explained, holding her tray. Miriam hung her head in embarrassment.

"I didn't know what came over me! It's not my fault!" Miriam defended. They were in the lunch line, getting their food. Amy eyed a tray full of all kinds of fruit. Strawberries, grapes, apples, all the works. She licked her lips and doves her entire face in the fruit bowl. Everyone gasped.

"Oh dear God..." Miriam said. She can hear Amy munching away. Then, a few seconds later, she lifted her head up, and grabbed a napkin.

"Well, that was good!" Amy exclaimed. She saw that everyone was staring at her fruit stained face. She blushed as Miriam face palmed at that moment. Then Miriam averted her eyes to the big juicy piece of chicken a chef was holding. She leaned forward and grabbed the chicken...with her teeth.

"MMMMMMM!" Miriam moaned. Then, she saw that everyone was staring at her, and Amy. She opened her mouth, and the chicken fell on her plate. Amy grabbed her arm.

"I think we should eat outside today!" Amy yelled. Then she dragged Miriam out the lunchroom, to the great outdoors. Luckily, her other friends wouldn't bug Amy since they were absent today.

_~Outside~_

"What the hell was that?" Miriam exclaimed, walking to the bench. Both she and Amy walked to the park, trying to get away from the laughter.

"I have no idea. I can't believe you ate the chicken like that!" Amy said. Miriam covered her face with her hands.

"It wasn't my fault! I was craving it when I looked at it! Plus, it was tasty..." Miriam said licking her lips. Amy smiled as Miriam laughed at herself. Miriam pulled out the sunflower seeds that were stored in her pocket. Amy's eyes bugged out and she grabbed the seeds. She put the entire contents in her mouth. Miriam just stared in shock.

"YUM!" Amy said with her mouth full of seeds. Miriam shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh God...what is happening to us?" Miriam said. Amy swallowed all the seeds in her moth and took a big gasp of air.

"I don't know..."Amy said. Miriam looked at Amy with confusion.

"Doesn't that hurt? Swallowing all those seeds at once?" Miriam asked. Amy shook her head. "It was good actually." She smiled a goofy grin. But their happy thoughts were interrupted by a voice right behind him.

"Well, well, well. Isn't the two leaders, having their girly conversation." The voice said. The girls turned around to see two men, floating in the sky. The first man had piercing and glowing red eyes, and long dirty blond hair. He looked European, He was wearing a black tank top with blood red splatters all over it, and dark red shorts. He looked evil...very evil. The second one had piecing and glowing blue eyes, short black hair, and he looked Asian. He has a green tank top also with blood spatters on them, and dark blue shorts.

"W-who are you both?" Amy shuddered. Both men chuckled slightly at her fear.

"My name is Hadrian and this is Thom. Our mission is to destroy you both." Hadrian said. Amy and Miriam looked at each other in shock.

"Destroy us? We don't even know you both , and you want to kill us? What the hell is up with that?" Miriam yelled. Hadrian formed two red fireballs in his hands and Thom formed two ice balls.

"You are a threat, and we must eliminate you." Thom said darkly. Then they began shooting his fireballs and ice balls towards Miriam and Amy, who dodged them. The ice and fire balls exploded on impact with the ground. They began running away from Hadrian and Thom but both followed them, still shooting fire and ice balls at them. The girls began to pick up the pace and both men stopped for a moment. Thom them picked up a stray Squirrel, and murmured something. He dropped the squirrel and the squirrel transformed into a monster. It was five times bigger than the girls, black with dark amber eyes, and its sharp buck teeth and claws were shown. Miriam and Amy froze in place, staring at the monster. They both screamed and continued to run away, but they both tripped falling face first on the grass. The monster hovered over them, looked like it was ready to dine on them.

"This is your end." Hadrian and Thom taunted the girls. Amy and Miriam covered their faces, waiting for their death. Just then, both girls were swooped off the ground, and onto a nearby bench. When both girls open their eyes. They see a girl, about 15 years old, wearing a pink frilly dress, with hot pink eyes and hair. She had cat ears and a tail, and was smiling.

"Are you both okay?" She asked. Both girls nodded.

"Who are you?" Miriam asked.

"I'm Mew Mew Ichigo from Japan. I'm from the mew group called Tokyo Mew Mew. I'm here to help you Ichigo said. Miriam and Amy just stared. The squirrel monster ran over and attacked them. Ichigo grabbed one arm from each girl and jumped on top of a tree.

"What the hell is that?" Miriam screamed.

"It's like a Chimera Anima, but worse." Mew Ichigo said. "You guys have to fight it."

"Why not you?" Amy asked. Mew Ichigo hung her head

"Unfortunately, I can't. But you guys can!" She said. Amy and Miriam shook their heads.

"How?" Miriam screamed. Then she fell over off the side of the branch and landed on the ground. Amy also fell, and landed right next to Miriam. The monster growled at both of them.

"Oh, and you guys need these!" Mew Ichigo said. Then she threw down two golden pendants with hearts engraved on them. "Say the first things that come to your mind!"

Miriam and Amy grabbed their pendants, and felt a power surge. Their minds were screaming with the words they need to say.

"Mew Mew Peace!" Miriam called out

"Mew Mew Light!" Amy called out

"METAMORPHESIS!" Both girls said.

_~Miriam~_

_Butterfly by Aqua begins to play_

When Miriam kisses her mew pendent, she is instantly lifted up in the air, with her body glowing bright pink. She flips her dark hair backwards and it is bright pink streaks instantly appear in her hair. Then she is twisted around in a circle where her outfit appears, which is similar to Ichigo's but the underskirt is bright blue and her top is bright pink. The arm bands are bright pink with the edges bright blue. Her gloves are fingerless, but one is pink on her right hand, and blue on the left hand, with the Peace symbol right in the middle of it. The garter is the same as her arm bands. Her boots are a bright pink color, with little bows in the middle of it. Her cheetah ears and tail appears, with a bright pink bow tied at her tail. Her eyes change from dark brown, to neon pink. Her pendent is around her neck, attached to the neck band.

She does her pose where her one of her hands is curled like a cat's hand, the other hand is on her right hip, and one leg is bent. The background is a large pink peace sign with the outside neon blue.

_~Amy~_

_Theme from Pirates of the Caribbean plays_

Amy kisses her mew pendent; she is bathed in a bright purple light, while her body is glowing. She starts twisting around in a circle, and her outfit instantly appears. It is much like Ichigo's, but is neon purple. The underskirt is bright gold. She does a back flip and while her legs are in the air, her dark purple boots appear by a bright light twisting around her legs. When she lands on her feet, she brings her arms out and her purple arm bangs appear with the edges gold. Her hair remains the same, and she gains the peacock crest which goes on her head, and the peacock tail which goes on her back. Her gloves are like Ichigo's but with a light bulb on the ruffles. Her pendent is attached to her neck band

Her pose is one knee bent forward light next to her other knee, and her hands are on her hips. Her background is a large ligtbulb shining purple.

_~Back to the battle~_

Amy and Miriam looked at themselves to see that their outfits are similar to Mew Ichigo's. The continue to looked at all the new features they had, including their animal parts.

"Oh my God..." Miriam whispered. Amy just looked at herself and at Miriam in shock.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked Ichigo.

"LOOK OUT!" Mew Ichigo exclaimed. The squirrel monster lifted its paw up and began to swipe the girls away, but they jumped out of harms way. They stood back to back on top of a tree, looking down at the monster, Hadrian, and Thom.

"Nice! Now, look into your hearts, and call out the first words that pop into your head!" Mew Ichigo said to the two leaders. Miriam and Amy closed their eyes and brought out their hands.

"Light Baton!" Amy yelled, and a small purple and gold baton magically appeared in her hands. She grabbed it and her weapon glowed in her hands.

"Peace Fans!" Miriam yelled. Two fans, one pink one blue, appeared in her hands, and Miriam gripped them. Both fans glowed in her hands. Amy was the first to jump from the sky and to attack

Amy was floating in the sky with her baton above her head, shining brightly. It started off with purple and golden sparks, but the sparks get stronger and much more blinding. Finally it progresses to white which begins to blind the three villains on the ground.

"Ribbon Light Streak!" Amy yells, and the light begins to strike straight into the monsters eyes which burned them. Now it was Miriam's turn.

Miriam jumps into the sky, with her fans still glowing. She puts the fans together, creating one large one with her combined colors. Her symbol, which is the peace sign shaped like a heart begins to glow. She is now spun around in the sky with pink and blue sparkles around her.

"Ribbon Peace Swipe!" Miriam yells, and she swipes her fan in front of the monster which the sparkles begin to come out. With Amy's and Miriam's attacks combined, they were able to change the monster back into a tiny squirrel.

"Next time Ladies, we will get you." Hadrian said. Then he and Thom disappeared from sight. They both floated down to where Mew Ichigo applauded them.

"Nice job ladies. You have the mew spirit invested in you. Now, I would like you both to follow me," Mew Ichigo said.

"To where?" Mew Peace asked.

"To the cafe."

_~At the Cafe~_

Miriam and Amy were now back into their human forms and now inside the Cafe. It was colorful inside. More like the rainbow attacked the walls on the inside. The tables and chairs were regular chairs and tables but were blue and gold. It was just like your normal cafe.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew 2!" Ichigo said.

"It's beautiful!" Amy said. Ichigo nodded and lead the girls to where the control room is. There they saw two men. One with long brown hair tied in a pony tail, and grey eyes. The other had short blond hair, and blue eyes. They both came up to the girls.

"Welcome Miriam and Amy to our control room. My name is Keiichiro Akasaka, and this is Ryou Shirogane. We are the intelligence behind this. I see that you guys became mew mews today." Keiichiro said. Amy nodded

"Yes we did. Can you explain how this happened?" Amy asked.

"It's a long story." A quiet and timid voice said. Miriam and Amy turned around to see 4 girls behind them; one girl had dark blue hair, with puffs on the top of her head, with blue eyes. The other one had long green hair, tied into two braided pig tails, and had grey eyes. The other one was a bit shorter with blond hair and light brown eyes. The last one was tall, with long purple hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Miriam asked. The purple haired girl took a step forward.

"I'm Zakuro Fujiwara." Zakuro said. "This is Mint Aizawa." She pointed to the navy-blue haired girl. "This is Lettuce Midorikawa." She pointed to the girl with green hair. "And this is of course, Pudding Fong." She pointed to the small girl, who smiled and hugged both girls legs.

"It's nice to meet you Na no da!" Pudding exclaimed. Miriam smiled as the cute girl hugged them.

"You two are the next generation of mew mews. We are the 5 original mew mews fromJapan." Mint said. "We moved to America to find you guys because a new threat has come to Earth, and we can't fight it."

"Why not?" Miriam asked.

"We are much two weak to fight the new threat. Plus, we have our powers, but they fade away a lot. Also we have to train the new mew mews to become stronger and fight better than us." Ichigo said. This was pretty hard to take in for the girls.

"Are we the only girls fighting those monster freaks?" Amy asked.

"No you are not. You have 11 other teammates that you need to find." Shirogane said bluntly.

"Wow. So can you explain what that thing was out there that we just fought?" Miriam said. Keiichiro began to talk.

"What you just fought was a Skirema Animal. The Tokyo Mew Mew fought Chimera Animas, which were crated by their alien masters, which now live peacefully on their own planet. I have no idea who's controlling them but you already met two of the Skirema Animals controllers." Keiichiro said. "You guys will be fighting those lots soon. Now, you guys will need to work at the cafe so we can alert you when there is a new attack. Plus, you'll be earning money in the process." Keiichiro said, giving both girls gift-wrapped boxes.

"Now go to the washroom and change." Shirogane said out of no where. Miriam and Amy stuck their tongues out at him and went to the washroom. A couple minutes later, they both appeared in uniforms.

Amy's cafe uniform was a bright purple uniform, with a gold apron tied on it. Her bow is gold. Her cafe hat (A/N: I have no idea what it is called) is also bright purple with a gold trim. Her shoes are black with purple hearts right in the middle

Miriam's cafe uniform was bright pink with a blue apron tied on it. Her bow is also blue. Her cafe hat (A/N: Again, has no idea what it is called.) Is bright pink with a blue trim. Her shoes are black with pink hearts in the middle.

"WE LOOK SO CUTE!" Miriam and Amy said in union. The girls and Keiichiro smiled, while Shirogane just looked at them with no emotion.

"Girls, welcome to Cafe Mew Mew 2, and prepare for your amazing adventue!" Keiichiro said, congratulating the girls. Amy and Miriam smiled at each other and high five each other.

_**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**_

**That is the end of Episode 1! The next episode you will be introduced with two additional mew mews! I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Until next time, Peace out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	4. Episode 2: Jessii and Jaiika

**Here is the chapter where you meet two more mew mews: Mew Mew Love, and Mew Mew Weather.**

**I'm sure you will like them both!**

**:D**

**_~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM_**

Today was the opening of Cafe Mew Mew 2. Miriam and Amy were both very excited because they both would be earning some extra money. Luckily they opened on a Saturday, so they won't have to deal with cliques and bitchy teachers. Amy met Miriam at the park, so that they can walk to the cafe together.

"I can't believe we're actually working at the cafe." Miriam said with an excited tone. Amy nodded.

"I agree. Finally, I can get some money without begging my parents." Amy said.

"I agree with you." Miriam said. They both were a few blocks from the cafe, when they were attacked by a small dog. The dog jumped on both girls and began to lick their cheeks. The girls started to laugh.

"Down boy! Down!" Amy yelled. The dog stopped licking them and looked at the girls with a confused expression.

"Down...girl?" Miriam asked. The dog began panting and licked Miriam's face. Miriam giggled and picked the dog up while she and Amy stood up.

"I wonder who she belongs too." Amy wondered. Just then both girls heard a voice.

"Bibi! Oh Bibi, why did you run off again?" The girl in front of them said. Bibi, the dog, ran towards her and the girl picked her up. The girl was a bit short, has short dark red hair, and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a red tank top and skirt, with tights on her legs and is wearing black flats. Her hair is tied in a pony tail and she is wearing a heart necklace.

"Hi, I'm sorry about my dog. She has a habit of running off sometimes." The girl said. Miriam and Amy smiled at her.

"It's alright! It was fun anyway." Amy said. The girl took out two tissues and gave it to the girls. The girls wiped their faces off.

"My name is Jessica. But please call me Jessii." Jessii said, extending her hand out. She shook Amy's, and then Miriam's.

"I'm Amethyst, but please call me Amy. This is Miriam, my best friend." Amy introduced. Jessii smiled.

"Nice to meet you both, but I have to go." Jessii said, walking along her rode with Bibi in her eyes. Bibi barked goodbye to the girls and the girls waved at Bibi.

"She seems nice." Miriam said. Amy nodded and both girls continued to walk to the cafe.

_~At the Cafe~_

The cafe had opened up and customers have arrived inside on the opening day. The girls were serving coffee, tea, cake, and sandwiches. Also there is some candy for the young people. Amy was serving the customers while Miriam took orders. The original mews were the chefs in the cafe kitchen while Keiichiro and Shirogane worked. While Miriam was giving orders to the chefs, she eyed the meats that were sitting on the counter. Chicken, turkey, beef...

"Oh Lord, look at all those meats..." Miriam said mesmerized. The girls looked at Miriam as she was in some sort of trance. Pudding was the first to act.

"Miriam onee-chan! NOOOOO!" Pudding yelled as she went to grab Miriam. Miriam was too busy trying to get the meats.

"LET ME GO! I WANT THEM!" Miriam yelled. Ichigo and Lettuce went over to help Pudding restrain her. The girls pulled Miriam out of the kitchen, still craving the meats. Mint looked at Zakuro.

"I guess her cheetah DNA is more powerful than we thought. Mint said. Zakuro just went back to washing the dishes.

While Amy was serving, she saw a girl all by herself, reading a book. Miriam walked to her, with her clothes all wrinkled. Amy eyed her clothes and then looked at her. Miriam knew what she was going to say.

"Cravings got the best of me! Had to be restrained." Miriam said embarrassed. Amy just laughed and both girls walked to the girl reading. She has really long brown hair, and brown eyes. She closed her book when she saw the girls walk over to her.

"Are you ready to order?" Miriam asked. The girl nodded.

"I would have a chicken sandwich and a large coffee to go." She said with her Australian accent. Miriam wrote what she said in her notepad, and smiled.

"Coming right up." Miriam said walking away, leaving the girl and Amy alone together. Amy smiled at the girl and the girl smiled back.

"Hello, my name is Amy." Amy introduced herself.

"Jessica, but call me Jaiika (Jay-ca)" Jaiika said shaking her head. Amy raised an eye brow.

"Really? I met a girl earlier today, and her name was Jessica also." Amy explained. Jaiika giggled slightly.

"Coincidence, I guess." Jaiika said.

"Are you fromAustralia?" Amy asked. Jaiika smiled and nodded.

"Moved here about two weeks ago. Finally someone gets it right! People thought I was British." Jaiika said laughing. Amy laughed along with her. Then Miriam came back with Jaiika's order.

"Have a good day!" Miriam said. Jaiika nodded, grabbed her food and walked out the door. Miriam turned around and smiled at Amy.

"Made a new friend?" Miriam asked, cleaning the table off.

"Yes I did. She's really nice." Amy said, taking the next customers orders. Miriam began to clean other tables as the day was beginning to turn out well.

_~Hours later, at closing time~_

Miriam, Amy, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro were at the tables, nearly collapsing from exhaustion. Oddly, like she always is, Pudding was hanging from a ceiling lamp. Miriam looked at Pudding, as she smiled at her.

"How are you never tired Pudding?" Miriam asked her. Pudding leaped off the lamp and walked to Miriam.

"Pudding is always active Na no da!" Pudding said. Amy smiled on how adorable Pudding is being. Just then, Keiichiro and Ryou walked in with their hands closed like a ball.

"Miriam, Amy, I would like to introduce two additional members to the team." Keiichiro said. Just them, Keiichiro opened up his hands to reveal a small fluff pink fluff ball, which was similar to Masha, but its tail and wings were blue. Ryou opened up his hands to reveal the same fluff ball but it was purple with a gold wings and tail. They both flew to their owners.

"Awww! They are so cute!" Amy exclaimed. Hers rubbed her face, while Miriam's rested on her shoulder.

"Do they have names?" Miriam asked. Keiichiro shook his head.

"Nope. That's up to you to decide." Ryou said. Miriam and Amy were thinking hard.

"I got nothing." Miriam said. But Amy had an idea.

"I got one! Why don't we name then the Japanese names of our mew names?" Amy asked. Miriam nodded.

"I love that idea! So for you, what is the Japanese name for light?" Miriam asked.

"Raito." Zakuro blurted out. Then Amy's flying fluff ball began flying around her head.

"Raito! Raito! Raito!" Raito repeated. Amy laughed and Raito landed on her hands.

"What is the Japanese name for Peace?" Miriam asked the girls.

"Its Itsu and Tetsu." Ichigo answered. Miriam picked the fluff ball and put it in her hands.

"You can choose! Would you like Itsu or Tetsu?" Miriam asked the fluff ball. The fluff ball began to fly around.

"Tetsu! Tetsu! Tetsu!" Tetsu repeated over and over. Miriam smiled as Tetsu landed on her head.

"They will be your assistants. They will alert you when danger is near." Ryou explained. The fluff balls went into the girl hands and shrunk in their hands.

"That is way people won't be freaked out by them." Keiichiro said. "Now both of you go home and rest!" He said. The girls went upstairs to changed back into their regular clothes and left the cafe for the night.

_~Unknown Location~_

The crystal ball is shining once again. It went to the Miriam and Amy walking home from the cafe, and then to Jessii, and then to Jaiika. Evil eyes were shown again.

"Keep an eye on those girls." The evil female voice said. Two new pairs of eyes: One pair of electric green eyes and one pair of bright brown eyes also appeared.

"Message received." Both evil male voices said. Then everything disappeared, leaving the room pitch black.

_**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**_

**Like it? Hate it? Please review!**

**Peace out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	5. Whale and Tiger

**Enjoy this LONG chapter!**

**I hope you like it!**

**:D**

**Note: Elemental Mew Mew takes place in Yorktown, Maine, and I would like to give credit to my friend Avbrv22 for helping me throughout this story. Love you!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

The next day, the cafe would be opened at a later time since it was a Sunday. This means Miriam and Amy have the whole day to themselves before work time arrives. Amy and Miriam decided to go to the Yorktown Mall for some shopping, since they earned money from yesterday. Both girls stood on the front steps of the mall.]

"Are you ready?" Amy asked Miriam. Miriam counted her money to see if she had her exact amount.

"Oh, I'm ready." Miriam answered. Both girls entered the large mall to see families shopping, groups of boys and girls shopping and...Kissing each other. Amy looked disgusted so she walked away from that group. Both girls arrive at a clothing mini-store. Amy head directly for the purple clothing items while Miriam headed for the pink ones. Luckily, there was changing rooms, so they can try on different clothes. Both girls had a lot of fun.

30 minutes later, they both walked out of the mini-store with shopping bags on them. They both decided to go to the mini Subway restraunt for something to eat.

"What would you like to order?" The Subway worker said behind the cash register.

"I would like a veggie sandwich." Amy ordered.

"I would like a chicken sandwich." Miriam ordered, but she changed her mind. "Wait, on second thought, I would like turkey. No wait, beef. No! I got it! I would take all the meats you have here into one sandwich!" Miriam said smiling. The worker looked at her like she grew three heads. Miriam just smiled a goofy grin.

"That would be 13.99..." The worker said, still freaked out. Miriam and Amy went to their table, waiting for their order. While they were talking, Miriam spotted the girl from the street. Jessii was her name.

"Look, there's Jessii." Miriam said. Amy looked behind her to see the rich girl wearing a red tan top with green shorts and red sandals. Amy looked back at Miriam.

"Should we talk to her?" Amy asked. Miriam thought about it, and nodded.

"Sure." She answered. Both girls got up and walked to where Jessii was seated, alone. Both girls took a seat at her table, and smiled at her. Jessii looked a bit uneasy.

"Um, may I ask who are you?" Jessii asked. Miriam and Amy looked at each other.

"We're the girls your dog almost licked to death." Amy said. Jessii looked at them, but suddenly remembered who they were.

"Oh! Sorry about that." Jessii said. Miriam and Amy nodded.

"Hey, it's alright. So what are you doing?" Amy asked. Jessii's phone began to ring, so she got up and answered it.

"Hello...Mom...yeah, when are you coming? You're not...But...Okay fine...Be right home." Jessii said sadly. She hung up her phone and grabbed her purse.

"I have to go." Jessii admitted sadly.

"Did anything happen?" Miriam asked. Jessii looked at her with a disgusted expression.

"None of your business!" Jessii blurted out angrily. She sighed heavily and walked out of the mall, ignoring Miriam and Amy who were behind her.

"Wow!" Miriam said surprised. Then Tetsu and Raito popped out and began flying.

"Skirema Animal! Skirema Animal!" Tetsu and Raito alerted Miriam and Amy. Both girls got up and grabbed their fluff balls.

"Where? Show us where!" Amy yelled. Then the pink and purple fluff began to fly out of the mall, with the girls following behind them. What they didn't know, was that Jaiika was right behind them, watching them. She decided to follow them to see what the commotion is about

_~With Jessii~_

Jessii was walking back to her house to see that her mother needed her in the house. God, she hated to work because it was just too much work! She saw a stray dog walk up to her and sat in front of her. The dog looked happy while Jessii looked irritated.

"Get lost, Mutt. I don't have time for you." Jessii said, walking around the dog. The dog moaned sadly and began to walk away. But a small red light entered the dog, and the dog began to roll on the ground. The dog grew 6 times its original size, has white and red while fur, with big yellow evil eyes and large and dangerous paws. It let out a dangerous roar which causes Jessii to turn around, to see the monster in front of her. Jessii let out a huge scream and began running away from the monster. The monster ran and followed Jessii.

Tetsu and Raito continued to fly to the direction where the sensed an attack, while Amy and Miriam followed. When they arrived, they saw a large dog monster, chasing Jessii on the street. But Jessii tripped on a crack of the sidewalk and landed face first on the concrete. The monster hovered over her.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Jessii screamed. But before the girls could react, a blinding blue light swooped in and grabbed Jessii before the monster had a chance to kill her. The blur landed Jessii on a near by bench. The girls recognized the blur as Mew Mew Mint.

"Are you okay?" Mew Mint asked Jessii. Jessii nodded and was breathing heavily. She pointed at the monster below who was trying to get to her.

"What the hell is that?" Jessii screamed.

"Skirema Animal. You have to fight it." Mew Mint said. Jessii shook her head. But then Mew Mint grabbed her shoulders.

"You do! Listen to me, the fate of this world is in your hands! You have no choice!" Mew Mint screamed at her.

"How do you suggest I fight that thing?" Jessii yelled back. Then Raito flew over, and a pendent dropped out of his mouth and landed on Jessii's lap. Tetsu flew away to a different direction. Miriam and Amy grabbed their pendants

"Mew Mew Light!"

"Mew Mew Peace!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!" Both girls called out. Then, both girls transformed into their mew forms. Jessii just started at the girls. The girls ran over to her.

"You are our 3rd companion! You have to help us!" Miriam said with her tail shaking. Then, the monster came over and tried to attack them. Jessii grabbed her mew pendent and it instantly glowed.

_~Jessii's transformation~_

"Mew Mew Love! METAMORPHOSIS!"

_Where we belong by Kate Alexa plays_

Jessii kisses her mew pendent, bright red hearts begin to surround her. She bends backwards and her mew mew outfit appears. It is exactly like Mint's, but it is bright red, with a bit of green. She begins to do several cartwheels and her bright red boots appear on her feet, and so do her gloves. Her gloves are red, with a heart engraved in each of them. Her puffy arm bands appear with red in the middle with green on the edges. Her hair becomes a much brighter color red than before. When she glows bright green, her eyes become neon green. Her animal parts, the whale antennae and tail, also appear her red garter also appears on her right thigh. Then her mew pendent is attached to her neck band.

Her pose is one of her arms are in the air, the other on her hip, with her antennae is wrapped around her.

_~The battle~_

Jessii looked at mew mew outfit, and felt her whale antennae. She shrieked to see that she had become a mew mew. "What is going on?" She screamed.

"We'll explain later! Now, watch out!" Mew Mint alerted the girls. The girls flew out of harm's way. Miriam looked around to see that Tetsu was missing.

"Have you guys seen Tetsu?" Miriam asked. The girls shook their heads and concentrated on the battle.

"Light Baton!"

"Peace Fans!" The girls yelled to call on their weapons. Jessii just started at them in complete shock. "Call on your weapon!" Amy yelled.

"How?" Jessii screamed back.

"Call out the first words that come to your mind!" Miriam yelled. Jessii closed her eyes and extended her hand.

"Love Sword!" Jessii screamed. Then, a red sword with a green handle, with a heart engraved in the middle on the blade appeared in her hands. She held it and her weapon began to glow.

"Ribbon Light Streak!"

"Ribbon Peace Swipe!" The girls called out. The monster was hit, but it wasn't destroyed. Now they need Jessii's help.

"Mew Love! Now, call out the first words in your mind!" Mew Mint yelled. Jessii nodded and leaped into the air. Her weapon began to glow bright red and sparkles begin to from around it. She held the sword with both hands and lifted the sword in the air.

"Ribbon Love Strike!" Mew Love screamed. She moved the sword in one swift strike and one ray of red energy hit the monster once again. The monster was weakening, but it wasn't destroyed.

"Why didn't that work?" Mew Mint whispered to herself. Then, a thunderstorm appeared over them and lightning begin to strike down.

"Ribbon Weather Blast!" A voice called out. Then, the lighting hit the monster, causing it to return to normal size. The red light ball was eaten my Raito who smiled. Tetsu return to where Mew Peace was standing with her fans.

"Where were you Tetsu?" Mew Peace asked her. She pointed her tail to wear a figure was coming out of the smoke. It was a girl, with a navy blue outfit that looks like Zakuro's. Her hair was also navy blue with her eyes the same color. They see a tiger claw mark on her shoulder. She had a long staff in her hands with a cloud on top of it. She was smiling when she walked over to the girls. Raito and Tetsu began to fly

"Mew Mew! Mew Mew! Mew Mew!" They both chanted. Mew Weather smiled at the floating pink and purple fluff balls.

"Who are you?" Miriam asked. Mew Weather transformed back into her human form and Amy recognized her,

"Jaiika?" Amy asked. Jaiika nodded.

"Yep." Jaiika said.

"But how?" Miriam asked. Jaiika lifted up her shoulder sleeve and showed them her mew mark. The girls looked at it. They can defiantly conclude that she's a mew mew.

"I have a mark. It's..." Miriam said looking around her body. She saw a group if cheetah dots on her right thigh. "Right here."

"I have one, and it's under my...boob." Amy said. Amy looked at Jessii's neck to see that she has one also.

"Mew Marks! Mew Marks!" Raito chanted. Amy smiled at him. Then, their thoughts were interrupted by two voices.

"Well! Two more mew mews I see. The girls turned around to see two men floating in the sky. One of the men has short black hair, electric eyes, and looked like he was fromEngland. The other has semi-long dark brown hair, very light brown eyes, and looked Australian. The first one had a black shirt on with the death sign on it and blue jeans. The other had a plan green shirt with black jeans.

"Who the freaking hell are you?" Jaiika yelled. One of the men chuckled.

"I'm Jonah." The brown haired man pointed to himself. "This is Luciano." Jonah said pointing to the black haired man.

"Why are you here exactly?" Jessii asked harshly.

"You'll find out soon enough." They both said in union. Then they both disappeared into thin air. The girls just looked at each other.

"That was odd." Jaiika said.

"Girls, follow me to the Cafe." Mint said.

_~At the Cafe~_

Jessii and Jaiika were now dressed in their cafe uniforms. Jessii was dressed in red, with a green apron tied around her. Her bow was also red. Her cage hat was red with a green trim. Her shoes are black with red hearts in the middle.

Jaiika's outfit was navy blue, with a grey apron tied around her. Her cafe bow was also grey. Her cafe hat was navy blue with a light grey trim around it. Her shoes were black with a navy blue heart around it.

"I like this outfit!" Jaiika shrieked.

"A bit girly, but I can deal with it." Jessii said, dusting her outfit.

"Now that you guys are part of the team, you guys must be aware at all times. No one knows when disaster will strike, but when it does, we'll be ready." Keiichiro said. Jessii and Jaiika nodded.

"I guess this is it." Jessii said unsure. Amy walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll be right by your side." Amy said. Then Raito flew out and rubbed himself against Jessii's cheek. Tetsu flew up and landed on Jaiika's shoulder, which caused her to smile. Miriam walked up and rubbed Tetsu

"So the adventure begins."

**_~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM_**

**_I know it's a bit suckish, but I hope you all like it_**

**_Thanks again to Avbrv22 for helping me!_**

**_Peace Out!_**

**_~PeaceMariiPeace~_**


	6. Episode 3: Miranda and Nora

**Welcome to the team Mew Mew Star and Mew Mew Friendship (Number 1)**

**I hope you all like!**

**:D**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

It was just a normal school day. Miriam and Amy heard that Jessii and Jaiika transferred toSarahCroninHigh School, where they attend. It was the end of the school day and all 4 girls were walking to their work place, when they stop to see a street performance going on. They see two girls, performing circus acts on balls, with glass plates, hula hoops, jump rope, and a whole bunch of stuff. The girls walked over to see what the performance was about.

"Thank you everyone! Now, please put your little green papers in here!" The little girl said holding a hat. The girl has very long and curly blond hair, with bright blue eyes. She looked about 5'2. She can't be no older than 11. The second girl was still jumping rope. She has short, dirty blind hair, also has blue eyes, but she was pretty tall, like about 5'7. She looks like she's between the ages of 13 and 14.

While everyone walked away, the girls began to pick up. Miriam, Amy, Jessii, and Jaiika were clapping.

"You guys are really good out here." Jaiika said smiling. The little girl smiled at the girls.

"Thanks a lot Miss. We work hard out here for some money." The little girl said packing the jump ropes away. "My name is Nora by the way. That is Miranda." Nora said.

"Hello. I'm Miriam, and this is Amy, Jessii, and Jaiika." Miriam introduced. Miranda walked over and shook everyone's hands.

"Nice to meet you all. Have you..."Miranda started, but hesitated when she saw a small spider crawling up Miriam's shirt. Miranda pointed to Miriam's shirt, and Miriam looked down. Her eyes bugged out and began panicking.

"SPIDER! OH MY GOD! GET IT OFF!" Miriam yelled. Amy tried to get the spider off, but it still kept on crawling. The next thing she knew, she saw Miriam's cheetah ears and tail pop out. Amy screamed and her peacock crest and tail also popped out. Jaiika and Jessii looked at them both bug eyed.

"Oh...umm..." Jessii said picking out a small mirror from her pocket and giving it to the leaders. Miranda and Nora just stood there staring at the girls, motionless.

"OH MY GOD!" Amy screamed, covering her head. Miriam saw her cheetah ears and tails and covered her head. They both backed up while Miranda and Nora took a step forward.

"How did you do that?" Nora said smiling. Miriam and Amy continued to step backwards.

"We got to go! Nice meeting you!" Amy said, and then both she and Miriam took off sprinting. Jessii and Jaiika began to follow them, along with Miranda and Nora.

"Come back! Show us how you did that!" Miranda screamed. Amy and Miriam continued to run to a safe destination. The cafe didn't open yet, so they ran towards there.

"Leave us alone!" Miriam screamed back. Miriam, Amy, Jessii, and Jaiika ran towards the cafe, shutting the door behind them, leaving Miranda and Nora outside. They started to bang on the glass.

"LET US IN!" They both said in union. Jessii and Jaiika came up at the window.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed. Come back later!" Jessii said through the glass sarcastically.

"We're really busy, so bye!" Jaiika said. Just then, she looked at Miranda's hand to see a mark that looked like the shape of a tail fin of some sort of animal. The girls gave up and walked away from the glass, and Jaiika also noticed two triangles on the back of Nora's knee (She was wearing shorts.)

_"Could they be...?" _Jaiika thought, but she decided it wasn't true. She shook that thought out of her mind and walked over to the girls, who still had their animal parts showing as plain as day. The 5 original mews, Keiichiro, and Ryou walked out to see the girls with their animal parts out.

"So, I see that has happened." Ryou said with no emotion. Miriam walked up to him and got up all in his personal space.

"You KNEW about this?" Miriam yelled. Ryou put his palm on Miriam's head, and pushed her away.

"Yes I did. It happens a lot with Ichigo. When you get excited, nervous, embarrassed, or scared, your animal parts will pop out without warning. They will only go away when you have calmed down." Ryou explained. Amy's animal parts began to disappear, while Miriam's had disappeared also. Miriam sat down on the table; almost about to fall asleep until Ryou slapped the table, instantly waking her up

"Time for work! All four of you, get dressed!" Ryou announced. All four girls walked upstairs to get dressed while Miriam murmured something

"Whack Job."

"What did you say?" Ryou asked harshly. Miriam turned around slowly and tried to smile a fake smile.

"Nothing!" She said. She turned back around and rolled her eyes. A few minutes later, the girls got dressed in their cafe uniforms and got straight to work.

_~Unknown Location~_

"Explain to me, why are they 4 mew mew's now?" The evil female voice said. Once again, only her eyes are shown. The 4 pairs of eyes from before appear again: Red, blue, green, and brown.

"The more they find their companions, the stronger they get." Hadrian said. Then they heard a 'BOOM!' sound, which is from the female slamming her fists down on the table.

"You all are incompetent!" She screamed. Just then, the crystal ball goes to where Miranda and Nora were walking. The evil woman smiled.

"Kill them, before the others find out who they are. But I want Chuck and Matthew to do it." The evil woman said. Then two more pairs of eyes appeared. One pair had yellow eyes, and the other had grey eyes.

"Order received." The men said. Then everything went pitch black, except for the pair of red eyes.

"The Mew Mews will come to an end."

_**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**_

_**I hope you all liked it**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**~PeaceMariiPeace~**_


	7. Dolphin and Fox

**Here the next chapter!**

**I hope you like!**

**:D**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

After hours, the cafe closed, and all the mews were resting on the cafe tables, exhausted. Miriam, Ichigo, and Jaiika feel asleep almost instantly because of course, they are cats. Amy was too busy eating seeds, while Jessii was listening to her iPod. Keiichiro came in with a slice of cake.

"Hello my tired workers. I would like someone to taste test this cake." Keiichiro said. When all the mews heard that, including the sleepy mews, shot right up and tried to get the cake. Keiichiro held it up high out of the mews reach.

"HEY! I said ONE of you needs to taste test this!" Keiichiro admitted. Then everyone began fighting over who would get the cake, and other blahs. Keiichiro sighed heavily and then Ryou stepped in.

"SILENCE!" He yelled. The mews went silent almost instantly.

"Amy, you're testing the cake." Shirogane finally concluded. Everyone groaned while Amy cheered. When she tried the cake, her crest and tail instantly appeared and she just kept on devouring the cake. Raito appeared besides Amy and began fluttering about.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Raito repeated. Amy smiled as she continues to eat the cake.

_~With Miranda and Nora~_

After another hour of performing, Miranda and Nora decided to pack up for the day. Nightfall was approaching so they had to pack everything up as soon as possible and get home. Nora began to count the money that they both earned.

"How much?" Miranda asked, putting her hula hoops away.

"Twenty dollars! We did well tonight!" Nora said giving Miranda 10 and herself 10.

"Let's hope we do well tomorrow!" Miranda said picking up the box full of tricks and Nora picking up the hula hoops. They began walking towards their houses, which were on the same road. Just as they began chatting, wind began to pick up a lot, almost blowing their stuff away.

"Where did this wind come from?" Nora yelled. Without warning, she and Miranda got slapped by a huge object and were sent flying back a few feet. When Miranda and Nora regained their balance, they saw a huge bird. But this wasn't your average bird. This was incredibly huge, with purple feathers, huge red eyes, and a black beak. The monster looks absolutely horrifying.

"OH MY GOD!" Miranda exclaimed.

"RUN!" Nora screamed, and then she and Miranda broke out running. The monster was pecking the ground to make them stumble over. After a few more pecks, the two girls fell to the ground with a great thud. They turned over to see the monster bird hovering over them. Then, two men appeared from the sky, floating.

One of the men had creepy looking yellow eyes, with very light blond hair to go with it. He was wearing a brown tank top along with blue jeans. The other man had a pair of grey, almost white eyes with long red hair. He was wearing a blue tank top along with blue jeans.

"Who the hell are you bums?" Nora yelled at the floating men in the sky.

"I'm Matthew, and that's Chuck." The yellow eyed man said. "We are here to kill you."

"Why? We don't know shit about you!" Miranda screamed. Chuck, the grey eyed man, threw energy at Miranda's feet. Miranda shrieked as the energy ball almost hit her feet. Matthew chuckled at her fear.

"I hope you both enjoyed your lives. Now, your parents would be planning your funerals." Chuck laughed. Then the bird monster has its beak, aimed at the girl's hearts. Miranda and Nora closed their eyes, ready for their death. Then, they heard something in the distance

"Ribbon Puddingring INFERNO!" Then a stray of yellow light, attacked the monster, surrounding it in a jelly substance. The girls saw a small girl, with monkey ears and tail with rings attacked to her hands, wearing some sort of yellow girly costume.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NA NO DA!" She screamed. The girls got up and ran as far as they can. But they ran into Matthew and Chuck. Chuck grabbed Nora's neck and lifted her up while Matthew grabbed Miranda's neck and began squeezing. Both girls struggled for their lives.

"Get ready to die." Both said in union. But then, they heard something.

"Ribbon Light Streak!"

"Ribbon Peace Swipe!"

"Ribbon Love Strike!"

"Ribbon Weather Blast!"

Purple, red, pink, and dark blue energy rays hit Matthew and Chuck right at their chest, causing them to let go of Nora and Miranda and fly backwards into a tree. The 4 mew mews ran over to the girls who were trying to catch their breath. Jessii kneeled to Nora while Amy kneeled to Miranda.

"Are you both okay?" Jessii asked them. Both girls nodded.

"Yeah, who were those pedos?" Nora asked Jessii. Jessii looked at the men who were recovering from their hit.

"I'm wondering the same thing..." Jessii said. The man rubbed the back of their heads, smiling evilly at the mew mews and the girls.

"Nice, the life of the party has arrived." Matthew said. The 4 mew mews stood in front of the girls, shielding them. Mew Pudding ran up, grabbed the girl's hands, and ran to a near by tree. Tetsu and Raito followed them, without alerting Amy and Miriam.

"What are they doing?" Miranda asked Mew Pudding.

"They have to fight the Skirema Animal. You both have to join in Na No Da!" Mew Pudding said cheerfully. Nora eyes went wide.

"There is no way I'm fighting those pedophiles, and that big-ass bird in gelatin!" Nora screamed. Just then, the Pudding had a crack in it. The monster was about to break free.

"Listen to me Na No Da! I can't fight it, but you can! You have to trust me Na No Da!" Mew Pudding yelled. The Tetsu and Raito opened their mouths and a golden pendent dropped out, landing on the girl's laps. The monster broke free, and attacked the four mew mews, sending them flying into trees. Then the monster eyed Miranda and Nora, who couldn't move from shock. Then, they both grabbed their pendants, and lights began to surround them.

_~Nora's Transformation~_

"Mew Mew Friendship METAMORPHOSIS!"

_I'm not Afraid By Eminem plays_

Nora kisses her mew pendent, and she instantly glows like a glow bug. Two neon green rays begin to wrap around her upper body. Then, the ways shatter and there is her outfit: Like Puddings but with green and black around it. Then two more green rays begin to wrap around each of her legs, and they shatter and her boots cover her legs. Then, she does a back flip and her fingerless gloves instantly appear with half a heart near the edge of her hands. Then, once her left leg is in the air, her green and black gather forms. Then once she lands on her feet, her puffy arm bands appear, and her fox ears and tail pops out. Her hair stays blond, but green and black highlights are in her hair and her eyes change from blue to bright green. Her mew pendent is attached to her neck band

Her pose is one eye open, her smiling, with her head tilted her side and both arms on her hips.

_~Miranda's Transformation~_

"Mew Mew Star METAMORPHOSIS!"

_Tonight by Kate Alexa plays_

Miranda kisses her mew pendent, and transforms, she is bathed in a bright yellow light. Rays of fire appear and start to twist all around Miranda's body. Her outfit appears to be exactly like Pudding's, but with a mix of yellow, red, and orange. Her hands were glowing a bright yellow with her gloves stretching up from her hands, to her elbow. Stars begin to appear all over her gloves. Her boots appear to be exactly like Pudding's with yellow, orange, and red, almost like tie die. Her hair is flipped back, transforming from blond to bright orange. Her eyes will change to orange, to yellow. Her dolphin antennae and tail also pops out of her body. Her arm bands and her garter are orange in the middle, with yellow and red on the edges. Her mew pendent is attached to her neck band.

Her pose is one hand behind her head, and the other around her, with one leg bent.

_~Battle~_

"Why do I look so girly?" Nora exclaimed examining herself.

"No time to explain Na No Da! Watch out!" Pudding alerted, and Miranda and Nora both jumped out of harms way. The bird attacked the tree, instead of the mew mews. The 4 other mew mews looked at their new companions.

"Yes! Yay! We have two new members!" Miriam exclaimed.

"I knew they were the ones." Jaiika whispered.

"We have to help them!" Jessii said. Everyone nodded and joined the two new mews in battle. Then Amy and Miriam said their catchphrase in union.

"To protect the Earth, we have the power!"

The monster tried to strike the mews while Chuck and Matthew began throwing energy balls. All 6 girls dodged the attacks. Then they began to call on their weapons.

"Peace Fans!"

"Light Baton!"

"Weather Staff!"

"Love Sword!"

The girl's weapons appeared magically in their hands. Miranda and Nora didn't know what to do.

"Look into your heart and scream out the words Na No Da!" Mew Pudding called out. Miranda and Nora closed their eyes and extended their hands.

"Star Spear!" Miranda called out. Then a bright yellow staff, with an orange pointed head, decorated with red stars appeared in her hands.

"Friendship Rings!" Nora called out, and then two oversized rings appeared in her hands. One green, one black.

"That's the idea Na No Da! Now, all 6 of you, put your attacks together to defeat this menace Na No Da!" Mew Pudding exclaimed. The girls looked at each other, and they agreed with that strategy. But Miranda put her hand up.

"How do Nora and I attack?" Miranda asked.

"Look into your heart!" Mew Pudding said. Miranda and Nora looked at each other and nodded. All 6 girls hopped into the air.

"Ribbon Peace Swipe!" Mew Peace yelled. A pink light hit the monster right in its face. Some of it even goes to the evil men.

"Ribbon Light Streak!" Mew Light yelled. Then a blinding light hits the monster and the evil men, blinding then temporality.

"Ribbon Love Strike!" Mew Love yelled. Then a huge ray of red hit the villains, paralyzing them.

"Ribbon Weather Blast!" Mew Weather yelled. Then a lighting bolt hit the villains, causing them to roar out.

Mew Star was surrounded by a yellow light, with her Star Spear was glowing brightly, like a star. The, she held the Spear while she also, was glowing yellow.

"Ribbon Star Sensation!" Mew Star screamed. Then her spear shot out a million yellow, orange, and red energy balls, hitting the villains' repeatedly.

Mew Friendship was surrounded by green lights, while her rings were glowing. She began twisting in a circle while she was glowing green. Then, she lifted her rings in the air, while they were shinning.

"Ribbon Friendship Attack!" Mew Friendship screamed. Then her rings shot out a ray of green and black light, hitting the monster, turning it back into a bird, which Raito ate the little purple energy ball and the villains, who feel to the ground. All 6 girls landed safely on the ground. They all heard groaning and looked at Chuck and Matthew.

"You guys may have won this time. But remember, tomorrow is another day." Matthew said. Then Mew Friendship spoke up.

"And tomorrow, today will be yesterday!" Mew Friendship said smiling. Chuck and Matthew scoffed and disappeared into thin air. All 6 girls de-transformed into their original forms. Mew Pudding cart wheeled up to the mews.

"Congratulations! Follow me to the cafe Na No Da!" Mew Pudding said hopping back. All 6 girls followed.

_~Cafe~_

Miranda and Nora have new cafe uniforms. Miranda's uniform was all yellow, with an orange apron tied on it. Her cafe hat is yellow with an orange trim, and her shoes were black with yellow hearts on it.

Nora's was all green with a black apron tied to it. Her cafe hat was green with a black trim, and her shoes were also black with green hearts around it.

"Welcome to the team!" Amy said, hugging the two girls. Raito began fluttering

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!" He said over and over. Miriam smiled.

"Now we have 7 more mew mews to find." Miriam whispered to Tetsu. Tetsu sighed tiredly and leaned on Miriam's neck. She smiled on how soft she feels. Shirogane walked up.

"6 down, 7 to go. You guys will have to work a lot harder this time. No matter what, find the other teammates before the villain does. It was too close of a call for Miranda and Nora. You all will be faced with tougher challenges. You all must work together as a team to fight them. Now, go on, go home." Ryou said. All 6 girls left the control room, leaving the original mews, Keiichiro and Ryou alone.

Lettuce walked up "Do you know who those men were?" She asked. Keiichiro nodded.

"This is very alarming. I believe that the Evil Death Leaders have arrived on earth." Keiichiro said. All 5 mews looked alarmed while Ryou slammed his fist on the table.

"This is much bigger than I thought."

**_~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM_**

**_Please review!_**

**_Next chapter, THREE mews will be introduced!_**

**_Until next time,_**

**_Peace Out!_**

**_~PeaceMariiPeace~_**


	8. Episode 4: Darcy, Ashley, and Heather

**Hi everyone! This chapter, you'll meet 3 new mew mews instead of two! I hope you all like, and I would like some more reviews please!**

**:)**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

The 6 mew mews have decided to hose a sleepover later in the evening in Jessii's house. Her parents and sisters are out for the week, so it's only her, and her two dogs: Bibi and Mellow. It was in the wee hours of Monday morning, and the girls were off from school, due to the juniors having their big test. Miranda and Nora are off from school because it was Staff Development Day, a day for just teachers. All 6 girls were currently working in the cafe for the Morning Breakfast Rush.

"I'll be right back with your order." Jessii said smiling at the customer. She went into the kitchen where the mews were working.

"One large coffee and a cream bagel to go!" Jessii said, setting the order down on the counter and running back to the busy scene. Miriam was giving the orders to her customers.

"One chicken sandwich and a large water bottle. Have a nice day!" Miriam said kindly. Amy and Jaiika were wiping down tables for more customers to sit in. Nora was just entertaining the customers in line.

"This is a busy morning." Jaiika said running from table to table.

"Don't worry! We all can relax at the sleepover tonight." Jessii said coming in with more food.

"That's right! What do you want us to bring?" Miriam asked taking customers order. Jessii gave customers their food while thinking.

"Popcorn, soda, nail polish, sleeping bags, candy, videos, chainsaws-" Jessii ranted but was interrupted by Nora.

"Chainsaws? I have 3 of them at home! I'll bring them!" Nora said flipping backwards. Jessii began laughing

"I was kidding Nora. If you brought chainsaws, you would shred the whole house." Jessii said. Jaiika's phone began to ring the ring tone "October" by Evanescence. She took her phone out of her pocket, and opened it.

"Hello?...Darcy!...No, I'm just working...No, I can't bail out now, but you can come to my workplace...It's Cafe Mew Mew 2...Oh, you know where it is?...Good...See you in 5 seconds?" Jaiika said. Then a girl burst through the door.

"I'M HEERRREEE!" She yelled. She was a short girl, with a think Australian accent. She has VERY long brunette hair, and she had grey eyes. Jaiika dropped her stuff and ran up to her

"DARCY!"

"JESSICA!" Both girls began to hug eachother and began shrieking which caused everyone to turn their heads to the screaming girls.

"I can't believe you're here! Weren't you supposed to be inAustralia?" Jaiika asked Darcy. She shook her head.

"My parents and I moved here because of my father's job. The one thing I DID know was that you moved here also! Now, we can be together as BFF's again!" Darcy shrieked, jumping on Jaiika's back. The other girls looked at them in amusement.

"OH! Guys, I want you to meet my friend Darcy Limburg. Darcy that is Miriam, Amy, Miranda, Nora and Jessii." She said pointing to each of them. All the girls waved and Darcy waved back.

"Well, nice to meet you all! What are we going to do? Surfing, Skydiving, wrestle with crocs?" Darcy said. Jaiika eyes bugged out as the girls snickered.

"Neither of those. I have a sleepover to go too..." Jaiika admitted. Darcy hung her head in shame.

"Oh, okay then. I guess we can hang out tomorrow..." Darcy said sadly walking out the door. Everyone nudged Jessii to let her come to the sleepover.

"Darcy! Wait!" Jessii said running after her. "Would you like to come?" Jessii asked. Darcy perked up.

"YES! I'LL CALL MY MOM!" Darcy said taking out her sea blue phone and began dialing. Jessii walked back to the girls "Problem solved!"

"AMY!" The girls heard. Amy turned around to see her two best friends. One wasLatinawith long black hair and brown eyes. The other had brunette hair and brown eyes. They all ran over to hug Amy.

"Ashley, Heather! What a wonderful surprise!" Amy exclaimed.

"We came to see you at your new job! Fancy!" Ashley said scanning around. Miriam walked over to Amy.

"Who are you guys?" Miriam asked.

"Miriam, this is Ashley and Heather. Two of my friends from school." Amy introduced them. Miriam waved.

"Nice to meet you both." She said, getting back to work. Amy turned to Heather and Ashley.

"So what's up?" Amy asked. "Well, we have no plans tonight, so can we plan something together? As the Three Amiga's?" Ashley said. Amy shook her head.

"I have to go to a sleepover tonight, but if you want too, you both can come!" Amy said. Ashley and Heather clapped.

"Excellent! We'll be over tonight! Pick us up!" Heather said.

"How?" Amy asked.

"Walk, of course! You aren't close to driving yet! See you tonight!" Ashley said with her and Heather walking out the cafe.

_"Oh Boy." _Amy thought. Then she got back to work.

_~Unknown Location~_

"Three mew mews at once? How many of those cockroaches are there?" The evil woman said, glaring into the crystal ball. She needed to come up with a plan to eliminate the mews once and for all.

"The three of you are going after them. They seem to be going to a sleepover tonight. Attack them while they are most vulnerable." The evil woman said. Then, a pair of hazel, purple, and orange eyes appeared.

"Understood." The three evil male voices said. Then, everything faded to black.

_**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**_

_**Review people!**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**~PeaceMariiPeace~**_


	9. Sea Lion, Coyote, and Shark

**Welcome back to another installment of Elemental Mew Mew! Note: Since Nora and Heather are both Mew Friendship, from now on, they will transform together instead of individually.**

**But in this chapter, Nora and Heather will transform individually.**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

It was time for the sleepover in Jessii's house! Everyone was getting ready to arrive at her house. They packed sleeping bags, nail polish, popcorn, candy, movies, soda, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Amy arrived at the street where Ashley and Heather were standing. They both greeted eachother and walked to Jessii's house.

Jaiika had her dark blue bag filled with all her stuff when she met Darcy in front of her house. They both ran to Jessii's house for a night to remember.

Jessii was setting pillows and food in front of her TV in her basement (It's the size of 3 classrooms out together.) when she heard her doorbell ring. She ran upstairs to see all the girls with their bags.

"Hey everyone! Come on in!" Jessii said, while the girls all came in. Now, the house will be full of 9 screaming and hyper girls. They all ran down to the basement, to throw their stuff around.

"Now first of all, everyone, change into your PJ's!" Jessii announced, and everyone ran to different private places to change into them.

Amy was wearing a golden tank top with purple soft pajama pants. She could not help but to bring along Raito, which he was fluttering about in the air.

Miriam was wearing a tight blue shirt, with pink shorts which went way above her knees. She invited Tetsu along who was flying above, having fun with Raito.

Jessii was dressed in green booty shorts, with a long red t shirt that read "Cupcake are just stuck up muffins." right in the front.

Jaiika was wearing both navy blue pajama pants with a navy blue t-shirt along with it.

Miranda was wearing a bright yellow tank top, with red and orange pants.

Nora was wearing black shorts which were up to her knees, with a green shirt.

Darcy was wearing a sea blue shirt with a heart in front of it, with neon blue pajama shorts with it.

Ashley has a tie-dye blue and purple oversized shirt with pajama pants along with it.

And Heather had a very bright aqua shirt that has flowers all over it, with brown shorts.

"Let's get this party started!" Ashley announced waving her shirt in the air. Jessii put on "Dynamite" By Taio Cruz to full volume and everyone began dancing. Jaiika grabbed a pillow and hit Miriam with it.

"So that's how it's going to be!" Miriam said, and she grabbed a white pillow and threw it at Jaiika, who ducked, and ended up hitting Jessii in the face.

"Oh Hell No!" Jessii yelled and she threw a pillow which hit Amy in the back. Amy grabbed a pillow, threw it, and it hit Nora in the back of the head.

"Bitch!" Nora screamed, while throwing pillows. Her pillows hit Darcy, Miranda, Ashley and Heather. Now, everyone was looking at eachother with murderous grins.

"PILLOW WAR!" Miriam announced, and pillows began flying into the air.

_~Outside~_

The three floating men were now outside, watching the girls having a pillow fight. They could hear their delightful yells and screams. They were having a lot of fun. This made them sick to their stomachs.

"Why don't we crash the party?" The purple-eyed, short redhead said. The two other floating nodded and began sending red light balls to a vulnerable creature.

_~Back at the Party~_

Tetsu and Raito hid behind the TV to avoid the pillows, and Darcy Ashley and Heather from seeing them. Just then, they received an alert.

"Skirema Anima!" They both began flying and yelling.

"What the heck are those things?" Heather asked, pointing to them.

"Long story. But, we have to go." Amy said. The girls nodded in response. The 6 girls ran outside, leaving Darcy, Heather, and Ashley alone inside.

"I'm following them. Are you both with me?" Ashley asked. The girls looked at eachother and followed the rest of the mews.

_~Outside~_

The Skirema Anima was a cricket, with large white wings, with a fiery outer shell. Its antennae were large and green, while its eyes were blood red. The girls could not believe their eyes.

"A cricket? That's the best you can do?" Jaiika yelled. Then the girls pulled out their pendants, which they luckily keep with them at all times.

"Mew Mew Peace!"

"Mew Mew Light!"

"Mew Mew Love!"

"Mew Mew Weather!"

"Mew Mew Friendship!"

"Mew Mew Star!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!" All of them screamed together. Now, all 6 girls were now transformed, when Darcy, Heather, and Ashley ran being them.

'What the hell is going on?" Darcy screamed. Mew Weather turned behind her.

"Go back inside! Now!" She ordered, just then, the cricket Skirema Anima made a loud, supersonic sound which made everyone, dropped to the floor, holding their ears. The three floating men were laughing.

"Have all you can take Mew Mews? Well, now, say goodbye to your lives." As the monster was about to strike, everyone heard something.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Puddingring Inferno!

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

Then pink, blue, green, yellow, and purple rays of energy strike the monster at once, plus the floating men, making them fly backwards. The Tokyo Mew Mew ran to the girls who were now groaning in pain.

"Are you guys alright?" Mew Lettuce asked worryingly. The Mew mews got up, rubbing their heads.

"Yeah, we're fine." Mew Light said rubbing her head. Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, and Mew Zakuro walked over to Darcy, Heather, and Ashley helping them on their feet.

"What was that thing?" Darcy asked. Just then, Raito dropped three mew pendants from his mouth, dropping on Darcy's lap, Heather's lap, and Ashley's lap.

"Welcome to the team." Mew Zakuro said. Then the monster got up and began running to the mew mews, where they were recovering from the recent sound wave. Darcy, Heather, and Ashley grabbed their pendants and they were instantly bathed in their own light.

_~Darcy's Transformation~_

"Mew Mew Water! METAMORPHOSIS!"

_No Ordinary Girl by Indiana Evans plays_

Darcy kisses her mew pendent; she is instantly submerged in water. Bubbles begin to form all around her, creating a costume that looks like Lettuce's, but in the color of baby blue. Bubbles begin to cover each of her hands, and her gloves appear, with water waves in the middle. (The gloves are baby blue, and the waves are dark blue.) When she begins to swim mermaid-like, her boots, that go up to her knees, start to form slowly, making their way up. Then her arm bands begin to form. The middle is light blue and the edges are dark blue. Then she is instantly shot put of the water and her hair begins to change to sky blue. Her garter forms at the same time as her hair does. Then she opens her eyes and they are neon blue. Then the sea lion tail begins to pop out with antennae forming above her head. Her mew pendent is attached to her neck band.

Her pose is her left hand on her head, with her fingers stretched out on her other hand.

_~Heather's Transformation~_

"Mew Mew Friendship! METAMORPHOSIS!"

_Friends Forever by Vitamin C plays_

Heather kisses her mew pendent; she is instantly curled up in a ball, and then slowly comes out. Strips of aqua colored light begin to wrap around her and glows brightly. Then her outfit, which is like Mint's but in bright aqua, appears. Then her feet begin to glow, and her aqua boots are formed. Then she spins while being lifted in the air and her aqua and brown garter, and her puffy arm bands appear also. Once she lands on the ground, her coyote tail and ears pop out. Then her mew pendent is attached to her neck band.

Her pose is one hand in the air, while the one in at her side.

_~Ashley's Transformation~_

"Mew Mew Music! METAMORPHOSIS!"

_Unbreakable by Fireflight plays_

Ashley kisses her mew pendent, she begins to glow purple and blue. Then out of no where, she does a crab stance and her outfit has the top similar to Zakuro's outfit, and the bottom similar to Lettuce's. Both the top and the bottom are blue and purple. Then she flips her legs over and her boots who go over a lit over her knees appear. Both are purple. Then her gloves, which are similar to Mint's, are both blue and purple with a music symbol on each. Then, her blue and purple garter appears on her left thigh. Then her hair automatically changes to purple, and her eyes are a mix of both her colors in each one of them. Then her puffy arm bands also appear around her arms. Her shark fin and her tail pop out. Her mew pendent is attached to her neck band.

Her pose is pretending to have a microphone to her moth, while stretching one arm out.

_~Battle~ _

"Whoa, What the hell?" Ashley yelled, looking at herself. The girls looked behind them to see the girls as mew mews.

"Nice! We have 3 more members! But why is Heather also Mew Friendship too?" Mew Friendship (Nora), said. The monster was about to send out another wave of supersonic booms, but all 14 mews, jumped to the top of Jessii's house.

"Light Baton!"

"Peace Fans!"

"Love Sword!"

"Weather Staff!"

"Friendship Rings!"

"Star Spear!"

All the weapons appeared in the mew mew's hands. Mew Zakuro walked up to the 3 new mews.

"Look into your heart, and call out the words." Mew Zakuro instructed. Mew Water, Mew Friendship (Heather), and Mew Music nodded. The both stretched their hands out.

"Water Daggers!" Mew Water said. Then two pairs of sharp blue knifes appeared in her hands. Both glowed instantly.

"Friendship Rings!" Mew Friendship (Heather) said, and then one aqua ring and one brown ring appeared in her hands, glowing instantly.

"Music Harp!" Mew Music called and a blue harp, with purple stings appeared in her hands, also glowing instantly. The monster began to strike, then the entire mew mews leaped into the air.

"Ribbon Light Streak!" Mew Light called out and her weapon shined brightly, hurting the monster, plus the floating men.

"Ribbon Peace Swipe!" Mew Peace called out, and rays of pink and blue hit the villains

"Ribbon Love Strike!" Mew Love called out and rays of red strike the men and the monster right in the heart.

"Ribbon Weather Blast!" Mew Weather called out and dark blue lighting bolts strikes the villains

"Ribbon Star Sensation!" Mew Star called out and red, yellow, and orange balls of energy flew out in thousands.

"Ribbon Friendship Attack!" Mew Friendship (Nora) called out and rays of green and black hit the villains.

"Now it's your turn. Find the words and call them out." Mew Weather told the new mews. The villains were just regaining their strength. Mew Water jumped into the air.

"Ribbon..." She said, and then she crossed her daggers together, forming a bright blue light. She was spinning around like a top. "Water Imprisonment!" And the water that struck the villains instantly turned them into ice. Now Mew Friendship (Heather) was lifted into the air.

"Ribbon..." She began, and her rings began glowing brightly. She clapped them together three times before putting them over her head. "Friendship Eternity!" And she threw the rings like they were boomerangs, hitting the ice, breaking it and injuring the villains in the process. Finally, Mew Music was lifted into the air.

"Ribbon..." She began, and her harp began glowing. She played a couple notes and then, the strings began glowing as she played her theme music on it. "Music Melody!" And then, sparkles began straying out, turning the monster back into a cricket. Tetsu flew to the red energy ball, eating it, and smiling cutely. The Mews jumped to the ground where the three men were trying to get up.

"Who are you guys?" Mew Music demanded. The purple-eyes red head began talking.

"I'm Daniel. That is Gabriel." Pointing to the hazel eyed, black haired man. "And that is Rufus." He said pointing to the orange eyes- orange haired man.

"We will get you next time Mew Mews. Mark my words." Daniel said, and then all three men disappeared into thin air. The Mew mews sighed heavily as they all detransformed. Miriam began talking

"Welcome to the team girls!" Miriam said. The girls were very confused.

"I believe we all deserve an explanation." Ashley said putting her hands on her hips.

"We'll explain later, now, can we get back to the party?" Jessii asked. The girls nodded and began walking inside.

"Can we join Na No Da?" Pudding asked jumping up and down. Jessii smiled.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Jessii said. Everyone ran back inside, plopping down on the pillows. Amy decided to have a private talk with Ashley and Heather.

"Guys, I know it's a long story, but you guys are mew mews. I'm sorry if you guys think if your freaks-" Amy was interrupted by Ashley

"Are you kidding? That was AWESOME!" Ashley exclaimed. Not the reaction Amy was expecting.

"It was. I can't wait to do it again." Heather said. Then, Jaiika called out.

"Are you guys going to join us for the movie?" She asked. The girls ran back to the group, plopping on the pillows.

"What movie?" Heather asked.

"I am Number 4." Jessii said putting the DVD disk in the DVD rom. Everyone grabbed the popcorn, candy, and soda and began to enjoy the movie.

9 down, 4 to go.

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Untill next time, Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	10. Episode 5: Jade and Jasmine

**Welcome to the team Mew Mew Hope and Mew Mew Faith!**

**Read on peoples, and please review for me!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

It was another normal school day. Amy, Miriam, Jessii, Jaiika, Ashley, Heather, and Darcy all attendSarahCroninHigh School. Since Miranda and Nora are still in elementary school, they attendCrystalElementary Schoolwhich is just across the street. It was lunch time and all 7 girls formed their own clique, which they call the 'Mew Mew Clique' in secret.

"Spending the night at your house was awesome Jessii." Darcy said, dusting off her blue hoodie. The high school didn't require uniforms, so they were off the hook.

"Thanks. Maybe once we get all the mew mews, we can spend another night." Jessii smiled. Just then, the girls look over to two twin girls. Both had black hair, but one had their hair tied. One was wearing a green t-shirt with a red skirt while the other was wearing a white shirt with a blue shirt. Both girls were wearing white tennis shoes.

"Who are they?" Jaiika asked the girls.

"The new kids." Miriam said crossing her arms. Amy just stared at them.

"They feel familiar..."Amy trailed off. Heather nodded.

"Same here. I say, we interview them." Heather suggested. Ashley slapped her arm.

"Why? They want to make friends. They don't need to be scared off!" Ashley said. Then the two twins walked over to the group.

"Are there seats available? No one else won't let us sit with them." The one wearing the green said. Everyone scooted down to make room for them. The girls sat down.

"So, introduce yourselves." Darcy said, eyeing them heavily.

"My name is Jade, and this is my sister Jasmine." Jade said. Jasmine waved hello to everyone.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Amy, and this is my BFF, Miriam, and they are Jessii, Jaiika, Ashley, Heather, and Darcy." Amy said introducing everyone. Everyone waved hello.

"Nice to meet you all." Jade said uneasy. She couldn't not help but feel uncomfortable when Darcy was staring at them heavily.

"How long have you lived here?" Darcy asked them.

"We moved here a few weeks ago. Our parents enrolled us here, to give us a fresh start." Jasmine answered. Miriam nodded and smiled. Just then, they all eyed a large, scary looking centipede was crawling across the table. Everyone got up and screamed with everyone averting their attention towards the girls. But unfortunately, Miriam's ears and tail popped out, as well as Amy's crest and tail. All the girls went to cover them.

"Bathroom! Now! On the double!" Jessii yelled, and everyone ran to the washroom, leaving the girls alone and wondering what the hell they all saw.

_~In the Bathroom~_

Amy and Miriam eyed their animal parts while looking in the mirror. Their bells began jingling.

"I really hope no one saw anything." Miriam said with worry in her voice.

"As soon as they popped out, we ran out on the cafeteria immediately. I doubt if they saw anything." Jaiika reassured them. Then Raito and Tetsu popped out of the girl's pockets.

"Don't worry! Safe!" They both chanted. The leaders sighed in relief, and their animal parts disappeared in sight. The girls hopped on the table, where the sinks are.

"So, what now?" Amy asked. All the girls shrugged their shoulders, and then Miriam has a weird feeling.

"Do you guys believe that something bad would happen?" Miriam asked. With everyone having animal DNA infused in them, they can sense when danger is near.

"Same." Everyone said in union. Just then, Jade and Jasmine burst through the door.

"Are you guys okay?" Jade asked. Everyone nodded, but Jade new that they were lying.

"I sense tension. What's going on?" Jade asked. The girls looked at eachother.

"It really isn't anything. It's...private." Ashley said. Jasmine shook her head.

"It's something more, isn't it?" Jasmine said. Luckily, Tetsu and Raito hid behind a stall as soon as the twins burst in.

"It really isn't anything. But nice to know that you worry about us." Miriam said, smiling uneasy. Jade put her hands on her hips.

"There is something about you all, that seems...special. Magical, almost." Jade said smiling. Everyone looked at eachother thinking 'Are they onto us?'

"You both are exaggerating. Magic does not exist." Heather said uncomfortably. The twins nodded.

"Sure it doesn't. So you guys want to meet after school?" Jasmine suggested. All the girls agreed.

"Sure. Where can we meet?" Amy asked.

"Cafe Mew Mew 2." Jade and Jasmine said, before leaving the bathroom. All the girls begin to panic.

"What if they find out about us?" Jaiika panicked

"What if we get a freaking mission?" Ashley panicked'

"What if-" Darcy started, but was interrupted my Miriam.

"YOU GUYS! CALM DOWN! We'll figure this out, alright?" Miriam said to everyone. Everyone nodded. Raito and Tetsu flew out, shrunk, and went inside their owner's pockets, and everyone exited the bathroom.

_~Unknown Location~_

"The Mew mews have gained 3 NEW MEMBERS! They are growing each and everyday, and you fools can't stop them?" The evil female said, throwing a chair against the wall.

"I'm sorry Raven, but-" Rufus started, but was interrupted by a high pitched scream

"YOU ALL ARE INCOMPATENT!" She screamed. The, her crystal ball showed Jade and Jasmine at the lunch table with the rest of the mew mews.

"Two of you have to kill the twins before they all find out that they are one of them." The evil female said. Then two pairs of navy blue eyes appeared.

"We will not fail you." The two evil males said. Then everything disappeared into the darkness. The evil female's red eyes glowed with joy.

"I can't wait to watch the death of the twins."

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Please review! I need reviews!**

**Until next time, peace out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	11. Wolf and Eagle

**Enjoyyyy!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

After school was over for the day, the 9 girls arrive at Cafe Mew Mew 2 to get ready for work. All 9 girls got dressed in their cafe uniforms while the original mews prepared the cafe for customers.

Everything was fine and Lettuce flipped the 'Closed' signs, to 'Open'. Then immediately, customers began pouring in. Everyone immediately got to work. Jade and Jasmine arrived and they both sat at a table for 2. Miriam walked up to them.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew 2, May I-Jade! Jasmine!" Miriam exclaimed.

"Miriam! I didn't know you worked here. Why didn't you tell us?" Jade asked. Miriam shrugged her shoulders.

"Didn't come up?" Miriam said nervously. "So what would you like?"

"Two mango smoothies to go." Jasmine said putting down her menu. Miriam wrote their order down and walked away to the kitchen, handing the slip to Lettuce. Miriam walked back out to see Amy's face in a bowl of sunflower seeds. She can actually hear her getting her munch on.

"Good Lord." Miriam murmured to herself. She grabbed Jessii and pointed to Amy. Jessii just stared at her, with no expression.

"YO! AMY!" Jessii screamed, which jolted Amy up from her eating. Amy wiped the seeds away from her face and dusted off her clothes. She walked away as if nothing ever happened. Miriam and Jessii just stared at each other and walked away. Miriam walked to the kitchen, to grab two mango smoothies and she handed to Jasmine and Jade.

"Thanks!" Jade exclaimed, handing her a 10 dollar bill while walking away. Miriam walked back to the kitchen to see Amy, Heather, and Ashley socializing. She clapped her hands to grab their attention.

"HEY! BACK TO WORK YOU LAZIES!" Miriam yelled. Ashley just smiled and ruffled up Miriam's hair.

"We're just taking a break." Ashley smiled.

"Your break doesn't start for another 20 minutes." Ichigo popped in. Ashley sighed and walked back to the cafe. Just then, Raito popped out of Amy's uniform pocket.

"Skerima Animal! Skerima Animal!" Raito exclaimed. Amy and Miriam looked at each other and ran out of the kitchen, to where the other mews are working.

"Everyone, we have an emergency staff meeting." Amy said, trying to drop a hint to the other mews.

"What is it about?" Nora asked. Amy cursed under her breath, trying to come up with a lie

"The fruit blender ATTACKED the kitchen." Amy said. The mews looked at each other, knowing what she was trying to say. Instead of heading towards the kitchen, all 9 mews ran out of the cafe.

_With Jade and Jasmine_

Jade and Jasmine were walking across the park, sipping their mango smoothies, watching the children play happily. The twins sat down on the bench, looking at the sky.

"So what do you think of them?" Jade broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Jasmine muttered

"The girls. They seem pretty nice." Jade said, taking another sip of her mango smoothie.

"I know, but something seems different about them." Jasmine wondered.

"I agree, but everyone is different in their own special way." Jade said patting her twin sister on the back.

"I know, but something is VERY different from them. I mean DIFFRENT." Jasmine said, taking a sip of her own mango smoothie. The girls closed their eyes, trying to relax, but it was interrupted by a loud shriek

"MONSTER!" A child called out and everyone began scrambling around like little ants, parents grabbing their sons and daughters and running away. Jade and Jasmine got up to see a huge monster in front of them. It was a mutated butterfly with huge lethal black wings, amber beading eyes, huge red legs, and green attendee. The twins backed up, trying to run away, but their were blocked by two males, who looked like they were twins. Both had short light brown hair, navy blue eyes, and both were building. Jade and Jasmine backed up away from them also, petrified.

"W-w-who are you?" Jasmine asked. One of the twins smiled.

"I'm Jonathon, and this is James. We are here to take back what's ours." Jonathan snickered. The girls backed up until they were a good distance away from the monster and the evil dudes.

"We have nothing of yours, so if you will excuse us, we'll be leaving now." Jade said grabbing her sister's wrist and running away, but they were stopped when a fireball struck just in front of them. They looked back to the evil twins who were glaring at them, with intent to kill.

"You won't be leaving. Ever." James said, throwing more fireballs at the girls, with them barely dodging them. They both ran, but the monster flew in front of them, releasing a sparkle like substance which cut off their oxygen. The twin girls dropped to their knees, trying to catch their breath, but it wasn't working.

"Have fun in hell." The evil twins taunted, but they both were blinded.

"Ribbon Light Streak!" Mew Light called out, releasing her attach, distracting the twins.

"Ribbon Peace Swipe!" Mew Peace screamed out, with her attack hitting the butterfly monster and blowing the sparkling smoke, giving Jade and Jasmine time to breathe. All 9 mew mews ran over to them for aid.

"Are you guys alright?" Mew Star asked, helping them on their feet. They both nodded, still catching their breath.

"What is that thing?" Jade asked. Mew Friendship 1 (Nora) jumped in front of them.

"A monster, which would make sense if you both run for your lives like NOW!" Mew Friendship 1 exclaimed. Jade and Jasmine shook their heads.

"No. I feel like we should stay." Jasmine said. Raito and Tetsu floated up and opened their mouths wide, dropping two golden pendants in the twin's hands. The mews looked up.

"You both are part of us!" Mew Water shrieked.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jasmine exclaimed. But the Skerima Animal was ready to strike, when the twins clutched their pendants, bathing them in light.

_Jade's Transformation_

"Mew Mew Faith! METAMORPHOSIS!"

_Blow by Ke$ha plays_

Jade kisses her mew pendent, glitter begins to rain on her. The glitter begins to wash her hair, changing the color from black to fiery red. When a puddle of glitter forms, she falls backwards landing in the puddle. It was like a pool so the glitter depth was pretty deep. Her feet are replaced by blue and red boots that go to her knees. Then her outfit is very bright blue, which is like Zakuro's. Her blue and red garter appears on her left thigh, and her puffy arm bands also appear along with her gloves. Her gloves have the word 'Faith' on them. Then, she swims up from the glitter and is floating into the sky where her eyes change to blue. Her wolf tail and ears also pop out on her body, and her mew pendent is attached to her blue and red neck band.

Her pose is a fist pump with one arm behind her.

_Jasmine's Transformation_

"Mew Mew Hope! METAMORPHOSIS!"

_What the Hell by Avril Lavigne plays_

Jasmine kisses her mew pendent; she is lifted into the air with her body glowing bright as the sun. Then two bright blue and white strips of light wrap around her body. Her outfit appears when the light shatters and it is pure white with blue lines running downwards. Her outfit is like Mint's. Then her boots that only go op to her ankles begin to glow. They are also white with blue decorations. Her garter also appears on her left thigh. Then her hair begins to form blue and white streaks. Her white puffy arm bands appear along with her gloves, with the word "Hope" on them. Then her eyes change from grey to white, with a blue ring around them. Her mew pendent is attached to her white neck band. Her eagle winds and tail also pop out.

Her pose is both her hands behind her back with one knee bent to the side

_Battle_

"Whoa! Intense!" Mew Faith said looking at herself

"I find this oddly comfortable." Mew Hope said crossing her arms. Mew Weather popped in.

"No time for chit chat! Now we have a beast to eliminate!" She exclaimed with the Skerima Animal releasing more of his lethal smoke. The 11 Mews hopped into the air, landing on top of a small building, with their weapons drawn. But Mew Hope and Faith did not have their weapons on them.

"What the hell do we do?" Mew Hope exclaimed. Tetsu fluttered about.

"Listen to Heart! Listen to Heart!" She repeated. Mew Hope and Faith can feel the words just waiting to be let out. They stretched out their hands

"Faith Chucks!" Mew Faith called out, and two blue sticks, with a red chain appeared in her hands and began glowing.

"Hope Bo!" Mew Hope called out and a long white and blue rod appeared in her hands, glowing intensely. Jonathon and James stood up and scoffed at the 11 mews with their weapons.

"That's the best you can do? My monster will tear you to shreds." The evil twins said in union.

"That is getting old and annoying very fast." Mew Friendship 2 (Heather) said. Then the mews attacked

"Ribbon Light Streak!"

"Ribbon Peace Swipe!"

"Ribbon Love Strike!"

"Ribbon Weather Blast!"

"Ribbon Star Sensation!"

"Ribbon Friendship Attack!"

"Ribbon Friendship Eternity!"

"Ribbon Water Imprisonment!"

"Ribbon Music Melody!"

The 9 mews all attacked at the same time, but the monster was still standing. Everyone looked in astonishment.

"Why the hell didn't that work?" Mew Love screamed. Just then. The monster let out a huge gush on wind which knocked everyone on their backs

"Ugh! Why isn't this working?" Mew Music exclaimed. Mew Hope and Faith looked at each other, and then at the fallen mews. They both got up and walked to the ledge of the building.

"It's our turn." Mew Hope said, and then the twin mews hopped and was lifted in the air.

"Ribbon..." Mew Hope said. Her Bo began to glow brightly as it was pulsing with power. She began twisting it around like she was in some sort of martial arts class. She twisted it around her while it was gathering power. Then she lifted the Bo in front of her. "Hope Twist!" And then she spins her Bo around until it created a small tornado striking the monster where it hurts. Now it was Mew Faith's turn.

"Ribbon..." Mew Faith started, and then she began twisting her chucks around her arms , still chained together which she then lifted them in the air. They continued twisting while glowing madly. "Faith Shower!" and then the chucks strike the monster, showing it with pure sparkles, transforming back it a small butterfly which rested on Mew Love's shoulder

"EW! GET IT OFF!" She screamed, swiping it off. Tetsu fluttered and ate the small energy ball, smiling cutely. The twins stood up while the 11 mews hopped down from the buildings, ready to strike the twins if they strike them again.

"We'll get you next time bitches!" They said, disappearing into thin air. All the 11 mews weapons disappeared and they all detransformed. Jade smiled at everyone

"I knew there was something magical about you all, and this is it." Jade nodded. Jasmine exhaled deeply

"So now what? It's almost evening time." Jasmine said pointing to the setting sun which filled the sky with orange and pink clouds.

I suggest we go back to the cafe." Amy said. Everyone nodded and walked back to the cafe.

_At the Cafe_

"Welcome to the team Jade and Jasmine." Keiichiro said padding them both on the back.

"I'm still confused how we all transformed into mutant super girls and fought off a monster." Jade said pinching the bridge of her nose. Ryou walked in with his arms crossed, leaning against the door.

"It will all be explained soon. Now that there are 11 of you all, there are two more mews that you need to find before your team is complete. Now, the cafe is closed for tonight, so you all, go home." Ryou walked back to the kitchen as the girls gathered their stuff and headed home from the cafe. Keiichiro looked at Ryou concerned face

"Ryou, what's up?" Keiichiro asked.

"The EDL's are getting bolder and more dangerous with their attacks. If the mews are complete, then the EDL's will be complete." Ryou said.

"I know. But the mews need all of their members when battling them. I fear that they will ambush the mews once they are all together." Keiichiro said. Ryou punched the counter.

"That is unfortunate. But there are two mews out there, waiting to be accepted into the team.

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Review!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	12. Episode 6: Alyssa and Cazzie

**Now in this chapter, the final 2 mews will be introduced: Mew Mew Nature and Mew Mew Moon. After that, it's crazy and death-defying adventures with the EMM. Be prepared you all and START REVIEWING!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

It was another stressful day at Cafe Mew Mew 2. Now since there were 11 girls working at the cafe now, more and more customers began filling up the cafe. The girls were running around the cafe taking orders and bringing food. Jade and Jasmine got it easy since they were new to the work business.

Jade's outfit was red with the blue apron with a touch of green. Her cafe hat was blue with a red trim while her bow was red. Her shoes had green hearts engraved on it.

Jasmine's outfit was blue also but with a white apron, almost the same replica of Mint's cafe uniform. Her cafe hat was blue with a white trim and also had a white bow. Her black shoes had white hearts engraved on it.

Everyone was all getting stressed out taking as much orders as they can, also trying to complete the orders. More and more customers piled up and it was turning out to be chaos. Miriam got up on the table, trying to calm everyone out.

"PEOPLE!" She shouted. Then everyone looked at her, while she has her arms crossed.

"Everyone who is trying to order, stand to the left! Everyone who's trying to GET their order, stand to the right!" Miriam shouted. The customers obeyed her, hoping that this will put an end to all the chaos. Miriam hopped down and resumed working. Just then, Jessii looked at the doorway to see someone familiar to her. She was young, about 12 or 13. She has long and curly brown hair, and brown eyes. Jessii dropped her ordered pad and walked over to her.

"Alyssa!" She shrieked, hugging Alyssa. Alyssa was her young cousin.

"Jessii! How are you doing?" Alyssa asked letting go of Jessii. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy..." Jessii said. With being a mew mew, battling monsters, work, and school, she hasn't had that much time with hanging around her family. Alyssa nodded

"I understand. So, nice place to work." Alyssa commented. Jessii smiled as she looked around.

"Of course. It's a fun experience." She said. Alyssa smiled.

"So, do you think we can hang out for today?" Alyssa asked. Jessii thought about it and she did need to hang out more with her cousin.

"Sure, just let me ask my boss." Jessii said walking away to the control room where Keiichiro and Ryou were monitoring the city for any EDL attacks. Jessii tapped Keiichiro's shoulder

"Yes Jessii-san?" Keiichiro said facing Jessii.

"My cousin just arrived here and I want to hang out with her. Between all this mew mew businesses, I haven't been able to hang out with my family. Can I please have the day off so I can spend some time with her?" Jessii explained. Keiichiro smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Sure. Keep your mew pendent with you at all times. You will not know when disaster will strike." Keiichiro explained. Ryou just scoffed which made Jessii cuss him out in her mind. Jessii went to the washroom and changed out of her uniform into her regular clothing. She walked out to meet with Alyssa.

"Bye everyone!" Jessii called out, but Nora stopped her

"Just where do you think you're going?" Nora asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm going to hang with my cousin! Bye!" Jessii said grabbing Alyssa's arm and running out of the cafe. Nora cursed inside her mind as she got back to work. Then a girl, about 15, with medium length brown hair and grey eyes. She walked over to the table where she looked at her laminated menu. Amy walked over to take her order.

"Ready to order?" Amy asked. The girl looked up and nodded.

"I'll take strawberry shortcake." The girl said. Amy wrote her order down and smiled.

"I'll be right with you." Amy said smiling. Then the girl pulled out some drawings of different sorts of anime. Amy stopped for a second to admire them.

"These are amazing." Amy said. The girl looked up and smiled.

"Thanks. I've been drawing for a while now. I'm Cazzie." Cazzie said extending her hand. Amy shook it

"I'm Amy." Amy said smiling. "I'll be back with your order." Amy said walking away, leaving Cazzie alone. Amy walked into the kitchen, setting down the order on the counter, and walking out.

"I'm so TIRED!" Jaiika said plopping down on a chair. Miriam stared at the clock.

"We were working for 10 minutes." She admitted. Jaiika groaned again.

"Really? It feels like FOREVER!" Jaiika exclaimed. Miriam smiled and pulled Jaiika on her feet. Pudding came out walking on a large ball.

"I shall be the entertainment Na No Da!" She exclaimed, performing for the customers. Everyone averted their attention to the young girl on the large blow-up ball and began clapping.

"Count on Pudding to keep things alive." Miranda said holding dirty dishes. Ashley walked over, eating a chocolate bar.

"She's alright. At least we can take a short break." Ashley said. Then Darcy grabbed her wrist.

"Not on your life." She said pulling her into the kitchen. Everyone was still entertained by Pudding's performance, so the mews took a tiny break.

_~Unknown Location~_

"11 mew mews..." The evil female said. Her dirty blond hair was flowing when she paced around the room, repeating '11 mew mews', The EDL's just stared at her like she was going nuts. Oh wait, she IS nuts.

"Raven, I think you need to..." Thom started, but then, Raven pushed him to the floor.

"You all are...so weak on letting those...cockroaches getting the best of you! They are almost complete and yet, they are still alive!" Raven screamed. She let out a huge roar, picked up a chair, and threw it against the wall. She began breathing and looked at her last two EDL's

"Richard and Lowell! You find the two last mews and eliminate them and the rest of them once and for all!" Raven exclaimed, clenching her fists in anger. The two men stepped forward

Richard has green eyes and shaggy black hair and was wearing white pants with a dark red pure black eyes and dirty blond hair and was wearing blue jeans with a plain white tee.

"We will not fail you Raven."Lowellpromised. Then both him, plus Richard teleported away.

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Review please?**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	13. Deer and Domestic Cat

**Enjoyyyy!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

_With Jessii and Alyssa_

"So what's it like working at that cafe?" Alyssa asked. She and Jessii were walking through the park where a huge fountain was centered. They both walked to the fountain and sat near it, since Jessii was infused with the DNA of a whale, she felt closely connected with water.

"It's really fun! I've made lots of friends, and it's really fun working with them." Jessii said, swaying her hand in the fountain water. Alyssa smiled and noticed Jessii's mew mark on her neck, even though she doesn't know that Jessii is a mew mew.

"Did you get a tattoo?" Alyssa asked curiously. Jessii knew she was talking about her mew mark on her neck so she immediately covered up with her hand.

"N-no! It's not a tattoo!" Jessii stuttered. Alyssa looked at her with the 'I-don't-believe-that-shit-for-a-moment' look.

"Sure it's not. Let me see it!" Alyssa said trying to force Jessii's hand off. Jessii tried with all her might to cover her mew mark but it wasn't working. Now the two cousins are fighting over the neck mark.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Jessii shouted. Alyssa was on top of Jessii wanting to see the mark. She gave up and got off of her. She took Jessii's hand to pull her up.

"Want a snow cone?" Jessii asked Alyssa. Alyssa smiled and nodded. They walked over to a concession stand where they were selling snow cones. Both girls got rainbow snow cones and continued to hand out throughout the park.

_With Cazzie_

Cazzie was where the picnic tables at, continuing to draw her anime. She liked to be outside where it's quiet and serene. Her anime has gotten better over the past several years. Now she's drawing what is a girl with a mew-like outfit.

"It looks better than before." Cazzie commented on her drawing. After she was finished, she took a seat on the bench in the park, breathing in the fresh scent of grass. She was unaware that Lowell, one of the EDL's was hovering over her.

_Back with Jessii and Alyssa_

"Our family reunion is in about 3 weeks. You're going to be there?" Alyssa asked Jessii. She licked her snow cone, nodding.

"Of course! I'll be there!" Jessii said. Then Jessii's animal sense of danger went off.

"Well well, look at you two!" A voice behind them said. Both girls turned around to see Richard, hovering over him. Jessii knew all too well that this was not going to end well.

"Who's that?" Alyssa asked frightened. Jessii grabbed her wrist.

"No time! RUN!" She said, and then both girls sprinted away. Richard began throwing energy balls at the cousins, who were managed to dodge them. They ran as fast as they could until Alyssa tripped, along with Jessii onto the cold, hard, unforgiving floor. Alyssa was down for the count but Jessii wasn't ready to give up. She pulled out her mew pendent and kissed it.

"Mew Mew Love! METAMORPHOSIS!" Jessii transformed into Mew Love and called out her weapon.

"Love Sword!" And then her sword appeared in her hand. She held in dangerously in front of her, hoping it would scare off Richard. Richard chuckled at her act of bravery.

"Nice to see that you're willing to protect your family Mew Love." Richard taunted. Mew Love was going more furious by the second.

"You back off whoever the fuck you are! We dealt with your kind for a month, so leave us alone or feel my wrath!" Mew Love screamed. She was not going to waste time here.

"Ribbon Love Strike!" Mew Love shouted, with her attack aiming for Richard. Richard just moved to the side, with Mew Love's attack missing him by an inch. Mew Love eyes bugged out. She ran over to Alyssa who was trying to get on her feet, and ran off with her.

Richard formed a small red energy ball and picked up a cicada. The ball entered the cicada and formed into this huge monstrosity. Its outer shell was blood red, with its wings white and lethal, with its large eyes giving off death glares. It followed Mew Love where she rest Alyssa by a tree.

"You'll be safe here! Don't move!" Mew Love ordered, and went off to the battle. Alyssa just stared into space.

_Was that really Jessii? _She thought. Mew Love looked around to see if any danger was near, but so far, there was none. Mew Love turned to see Cazzie, totally unaware that another EDL was ready to strangle the life out of her.

"Ribbon Love Strike!" She attacked the EDL which made Cazzie snap back to reality.

"Get out of here!" Mew Love shouted. But then, she was knocked down by the EDL who was trying to attack ready to strike her and Cazzie, until…

"Ribbon Friendship Attack!" Mew Friendship 1 shouted. It knocked Lowell into a tree where he struggled to get up. Mew Love looked up to see the 11 mew mews running over.

"Are you alright?" Mew Music asked. Mew Love nodded.

"I'm fine." She answered. But everyone was interrupted by a loud shriek.

"Alyssa!" Mew Love shouted, running over to the spot where she left her. Richard was over her, trying to kill her until Mew Pudding swiped her away, but with her shirt sleeve cutting against the tree.

"Are you okay? Oh..."Mew Pudding noticed a mew mark on Alyssa's shoulder. Raito hovered over and dropped a pendent on Alyssa's lap. Cazzie was too busy watching the whole scene being played in front of her when Tetsu flew over and dropped a pendent on Cazzie's lap. Mew Love grabbed Alyssa who was still holding her mew pendent when everyone ran over to Cazzie

"That's it! You both are out last companions!" Mew Star exclaimed, hopping up and down. Cazzie looked at them with the 'What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?' look. The Skerima Animal, along with Richard and Lowell, went to the group of girls. Alyssa clutched her mew pendent, along with Cazzie, and both girls were engulfed into their own light.

_Alyssa's Transformation_

"Mew Mew Nature! METAMORPHOSIS!"

_Firework by Katy Perry plays_

When Alyssa kisses her mew pendent, she is surrounded by green nature. Glowing green leaves begin to flow in the air, touching her body. Leaves begin to attach to her upper body and it instantly disappears, revealing her green and brown outfit, which is similar to Pudding's. Then more glowing green leaves are piled up on both her legs and there appear her green knee-high boots. Then leaves pile up on a space of her left thigh, and out come her garter. Then leaves cover both her hands, and there appear her neon green gloves with a tree on each glove. Then her hair magically changes from brown to bright green and so do her eyes. Her deer ears and tail pops out immediately afterwards. Her green puffy arm bands appear on her arms and her mew pendent is attached to green neck band.

Her pose is her arms crossed, leaning against a tree.

_Cazzie's Transformation_

"Mew Mew Moon! METAMORPHOSIS!"

_Can't Fight the Moonlight plays_

When Cazzie kisses her mew pendent, she is suddenly on top of the moon, bathed in moonlight. The moonlight wraps around her body, and her outfit appears, which is very similar to Lettuce's but in pink and white. Then she touches the moon's surface with her hands and her white fingerless gloves appear, with the moon on each of them. Then her boots, which go up to her shin, begin to form downwards in a spiral. Her pink and white garter also appears along with her boots. Then she spins, with her hair flying in the air, it turns pink. Her pink and white puffy arm bands appear with moonlight wrapping around her upper arms. Her cat tail and ears pop out from her body, and then she opens her eyes and they are the color of moon grey. Her mew pendent is attached to her neck band.

Her pose is her hands on her head, while standing on the moon

_Battle_

"Alyssa! You're one of us!" Mew Love exclaimed, hugging Mew Nature. Mew Nature was confused beyond belief

"Are you kidding me? What the heck am I?" Mew Nature exclaimed. Mew Moon just stood their silent. _So this is like to be a mew mew. _She thought. Richard and Lowell floated side by side, smirking at the mew mews.

"So, you are completed now? No matter. We can kill you all together! GO SKERIMA ANIMAL!"Lowell screamed out. The cicada monster began to attack the 13 mew mews, but they all dodged it strike several times before the cicada managed to strike them all. At 13 of them fell to the floor.

"I'm tired of this!" Mew Weather exclaimed. "Ribbon Weather Blast!" Her attack deflected off the giant cicada.

"Ribbon Star Sensation!" Mew Star called out, but even her attack didn't work.

"Ribbon Music Melody!" Mew Music called out, but that didn't work either. Mew Peace was getting frustrated.

"This isn't working!" Mew Peace said. Mew Moon grabbed Mew Nature's hand and stood up to the monster.

"We have to try our attacks. It might be the only way to stop this monster." Mew Moon said to Mew Nature. Mew Nature shook her head.

"No way! I don't know how!" Mew Nature exclaimed. The other mews just stared at the two of them. It's like Mew Moon knew exactly what was going on.

"Listen to your heart, Nature. It's the only way." Mew Moon explained. Mew Nature nodded as she felt her body waiting to call out the words.

"Nature Tonfa!" New Nature called out, then two separate green sticks, with brown handles, appeared in her hands and began glowing.

"Moon Saber!" Mew Moon called out, then a curved pink and white sword appeared in her hands and began glowing. The cicada began to flap his wings sending out large gushes of wind in attempt to knock the mews down on the ground but it was unsuccessful. All 13 mew mews have their weapons drawn and ready to strike.

"I have an idea!" Mew Light said.

"Do tell." Mew Friendship 2 said.

"I suggest we all attack them at one time. All 13 of us!" Mew Light suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone jumped into the air, ready to attack.

"Ribbon Light Streak!"

"Ribbon Peace Swipe!"

"Ribbon Love Strike!"

"Ribbon Weather Blast!"

"Ribbon Water Imprisonment!"

"Ribbon Star Sensation!"

"Ribbon Friendship Attack!"

"Ribbon Friendship Eternity!"

"Ribbon Music Melody!"

"Ribbon Hope Twist!"

"Ribbon Faith Shower!"

"Ribbon..." Mew Nature called out. Her tonfas began to glow bright green. As she twisted them around, leaves begin to power up. She then put her tonfas together, mimicking a laser gun. "Nature Revolution!" Then the tonfas shot out long, thick green lasers with leaves wrapping around them

"Ribbon..." Mew Moon called out. The moon charm on her saber began to glow bright silver. Then her entire weapon began to glow bright pink and silver. She aimed it forward, ready to strike "Moon Thrust!" Then she threw her saber towards her target. With all 13 attacks, striking the villains at once, they were defeated and the monster turned back into a creepy little cicada. Tetsu flew over and collected the energy ball.

"It worked!" Mew Peace cheered. Everyone high five each other and congratulated each other. But their celebrations were interrupted when the rest of the EDL's appeared right in front of them. All 13 mew mews held up their weapons in defense.

"There are 13 of you?" Mew Weather exclaimed. _This isn't good._ She thought.

"Of course. Why do you think each of us showed up at different times?" Jonah said. Mew Weather clutched her staff in anger.

"We're not afraid to attack you all right now." Mew Star threatened. Matthew chuckled.

"You're powers are no match for ours." He said.

"Cut the crap. Why are you here?" Mew Peace asked. Hadrian smiled.

"We're here for one thing only: To destroy you all." Hadrian said. Mew Peace grew mad

"I've had it!"

"Ribbon Peace Swipe!"

"Ribbon Light Steak!"

"Ribbon Weather Blast!"

"Ribbon Love Strike!"

"Ribbon Star Sensation!"

"Ribbon Friendship Attack!"

"Ribbon Music Melody!"

"Ribbon Friendship Eternity!"

"Ribbon Water Imprisonment!"

"Ribbon Nature Revolution!"

"Ribbon Hope Twist!"

"Ribbon Faith Shower!"

"Ribbon Moon Thrust!"

All 13 attacks struck the EDL's, but they remained standing. The mews stood there, in shock.

"That's impossible!" Mew Light exclaimed.

"I told you. You can't hurt us." Thom said. Then all 13 of the EDL's disappeared.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Mew Nature asked. Little did they know that the girls were approached by a TV camera crew.

"That was amazing girls! We are live with 13 super ladies who just safe the park from being destroyed. Anything you guys want to say?" The reporter asked them. The mews just stared at the camera.

"Um...we were just doing our duty!" Mew Light said, rubbing the back of her head in nervousness.

"Where are you girls from?" The narrator asked.

"That's easy! We're from Cafe-" Mew Friendship 1 started, but Mew Love covered her mouth. "Just a little place we call home."

"What do you guys call yourselves?" The camerawoman asked. Mew Light and Mew Peace stepped up front.

"Well..." Mew Light started. Then everyone did their poses with their weapons at hand. "The 13 of us are called..."

"The Protectors of the Planet, Elemental Mew Mew!" They all said in union. The crew began clapping and cheering.

_At the Cafe_

The 5 original mews, Keiichiro, and Ryou were watching from the monitor to see the EMM live on air

"For the future of Earth, nothing is going to stop us!" Mew Light and Peace said in union. Mew Peace added 'Nya!' at the end. Ichigo smiled at the screen

"They remind me of myself." She said. Ryou crossed his arms.

"Yes. But they aren't as annoying and hot tempered." Ryou said. Ichigo now got pissed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ichigo demanded, with her vein pulsing with anger. Ryou just shrugged and averted his attention back to the screen.

"So, this is really it for them?" Zakuro asked. Keiichiro nodded.

"Now that the group has all its members. They'll be faced with more danger than they realize."

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Please review! Now we can count on wackier and death defying adventures!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	14. Episode 7: Music of the Night

**I hope you all will like this episode! I worked really hard on it and I'm hoping for some positive feedback!**

**Enjoyyyy!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

Another day at the office. The EMM had entered the cafe, most still half asleep because the cafe opens at 7 AM. Ryou came out of the kitchen, eyeing the tired girls.

"You all have arrived just in time. Now, change into your uniforms and get straight to work." Ryou instructed. Ashley held her hand in defense.

"Why must we work so early? I'm not much of a morning person." Ashley grumbled loudly. Everyone else agreed, but Ryou didn't care.

"It's because you have too. Now get change!" Ryou ordered. Everyone scoffed and headed up to their changing room. A couple minutes later, everyone was in their cafe uniforms. Heather changed the closed sign to open and sooner rather than later, customers began entering. This was going to be a long day.

_~About 6 hours later~_

Keiichiro and Ryou closed the cafe at noon to discuss mew business, which the EMM doesn't know about. Everyone was plopped down on the tables, exhausted. Keiichiro entered with a two layer cake.

"Now everyone. We all should celebrate with everyone gathered together." He announced, settling the cage on the table. On it was white frosting with all sorts of fruit covering around it. On top was everyone, in mew form, in chibi form. Everyone awed at the cake.

"That looks awesome!" Jaiika said, licking her lips. Everyone was bout to dig in the cake when Zakuro interrupted them.

"You all are needed in the control room." She announced. Everyone groaned in disappointment.

"Do we HAVE too?" Darcy asked, hoping the answer would be no. Zakuro nodded and headed back down the control room. Everyone followed her, leaving the delicious cake alone.

_~Control Room~_

Everyone entered the control room, which was pitch black. The door shut behind him and a huge screen, with the Earth in the middle of it lit up. Ryou, Keiichiro, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro stood in front of it. Jessii scoffed.

"Well, what's going on?" Jessii asked, crossing her arms.

"We gathered you all here for reasons. Now that you all are together as a team, the enemy will become bolder, and more dangerous." Keiichiro started. The screen moved from the Earth, to their city.

"Many years ago, a group known as the Evil Death Lords, or the EDL's for short, were the Earth's worst enemy. They were merciless, willing to destroy and kill anything within its path. A group of young warriors were able to defeat the enemy, and cast them away in another dimension, where they would never get out. But with that comes with a great price. The warriors all sacrificed their lives in order to restore humanity." Ryou explained. Then Ichigo continued where he left off.

"A couple years ago, we 5 were recruited to save the Earth from aliens, who were trying to take the Earth back and morph it into their sick desires. We managed to save the Earth and defeat our number 1 enemy: Deep Blue." She said with the screen popping up Deep Blue's picture. Everyone groaned in discuss.

"Now the EDL's are back and with a vengeance. Now their main goal is to destroy the 13 of you and claim the Earth as their own, with every species on Earth brought into submission. Keiichiro have decided to move our project fromTokyo,Japan, toAmerica. That is where you all were selected:

Domestic Cat, Cazzie

White-Tailed Deer, Alyssa

Bald Eagle, Jasmine

Eurasian Wolf, Jade

Long-Fin Mako Shark, Ashley

Mearns Coyote, Heather

Fennec Fox, Nora

Australian Sea Lion, Darcy

Common Bottlenose Dolphin, Miranda

Sumatran Tiger, Jaiika

Blue Whale, Jessii

Indian Blue Peacock, Amy

And African Cheetah, Miriam

The 13 of you must band together in order to save humanity, and yourselves or else the Earth is doomed." Ryou explained further.

"You mean, you didn't choose us?" Cazzie asked. Keiichiro shook his head.

"No, we simply found you all. But if someone did choose you all, it would be..." Ryou hesitated. Everyone waited anxiously for the answer, until Amy held her hand up.

"Hold on! When do we change back?" Amy asked.

"When you defeat the enemy and Earth is safe." Mint answered. Miriam crossed her arms.

"And when will that be?" She asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"I wish we knew, but we don't." Lettuce said quietly. Everyone sighed, knowing that they could be fighting for a long time and probably will never return to their normal lives. Everyone was deep into their own thoughts when they received news.

"There is an attack. DowntownYorktown." Keiichiro announced with alarms going off.

"Since you all have a name..." Ryou started. "Elemental Mew Mew! Go!"

""Mew Mew Moon!"

"Mew Mew Nature!"

"Mew Mew Faith!"

"Mew Mew Hope!"

"Mew Mew Friendship!"

"Mew Mew Music!"

"Mew Mew Water!"

"Mew Mew Star!"

"Mew Mew Weather!"

"Mew Mew Love!"

"Mew Mew Light!"

"Mew Mew Peace!"

METAMORPHO-SIS!

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Needs work? Please comment!**

**Peace out peeps!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	15. Music Awakens

**Enjoyyyy!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

The EMM all transformed and ran to downtownYorktownwhere Ryou told where the danger is at. When the mew mews saw a Skerima Anima as a sparrow. What they didn't expect was to be side blinded by Rufus, the EDL who is fixated on Ashley.

"Well well, isn't it the pretty little mew mews once again." Rufus smirked while crossing his arms. The mew mews turned around to see Rufus with fireballs ready. He began throwing them as if he was a machine gun. The Mews dodge the baseball like fireballs as much as they can. So far it was working, until he ordered his Skerima Anima to attack

"Look out!" Mew Peace warned, when the Skerima Anima began swiping everyone away. It was quick so the mews had to be quicker. Everything was going well until the Skerima Anima's mark on its head, let out cosmic beams which hit the mews one by one.

"Man, this one is tough!" Mew Friendship 1 complained.

"We can't give up now!" Mew Light yelled. Then everyone got up and attacked the Skerima Anima head on. What they didn't know was that the monster began singing a song which hypnotizes the mew mews for a moment, but then coverts that into pain which made them fly back 10 feet.

"This isn't working!" Mew Weather exclaimed. Then everyone drew out their weapons and began attacking the Skerima but their attacks defected off the monster and hit them straight. Everyone lost their weapons and remained on the ground injured.

"Will you weaklings ever learn? Your powers are no match for my monster." Rufus said snidely. "Now, I'm afraid, one of you must die." He threatened. He created his most power fireball and stalked towards Mew Music. She was still trying to recover from her last blast. As she was about to die, she began humming something

_Night-time sharpens, _  
><em>heightens each sensation <em>  
><em>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination<em>  
><em>silently the senses abandon their defenses...<em>

Everyone looked at Mew Music who has her eyes closed and looked mesmerized by her own singing.

"Ash, what are you singing?" Mew Light asked her. Mew Music just ignored her and continued humming.

"Ashley?" Mew Friendship 2 asked. Mew Music could not hear anything but her own singing.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor _  
><em>Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender <em>  
><em>Turn your face away<em>  
><em>from the garish light of day,<em>  
><em>turn your thoughts away<em>  
><em>from cold, unfeeling light -<em>  
><em>and listen to the music of the night ...<em>

What everyone began to notice is Ashley began to glow her colors, purple and blue. The more she sang, the more she glowed. She stood up on her own two feet where power surges began to grow. She walked in front of everyone, glowing intensely as she continued to sing.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your_  
><em>darkest dreams!<em>  
><em>Purge your thoughts of the life<em>  
><em>you knew before!<em>

"What's going on?" Mew Love asked Mew Light.

"My guess is that by singing, she gains more power." Mew Light explained. Mew Love nodded and continued to listen in.

_Close your eyes _  
><em>let your spirit start to soar!<em>  
><em>And you'll live<em>  
><em>as you've never lived before<em>

Mew Music let out power balls as she continued to sing. The balls hit Rufus and the Skerima Anima, rendering them powerless. Rufus struggled to get up, but Mew Music singing paralyzed him.

_Softly, deftly, _  
><em>music shall surround you ...<em>  
><em>Feel it, hear it, <em>  
><em>closing in around you<em>

_Open up your mind; __  
><em>let your fantasies unwind, <em>  
><em>in this darkness which<em>  
><em>you know you cannot fight -<em>  
><em>the darkness of the music of the night...<em>_

The mew's weapons began powering up as the singing continues. They all surrounded Mew Music, on their knees, and held their weapons in the air, feeding Mew Music more power

_Let your mind start a journey__  
><em>through a strange new world!<em>  
><em>Leave all thoughts<em>  
><em>of the world you knew before!<em>_

_Let your soul take you where you__  
><em>long to be!<em>  
><em>Only then can you belong to me...<em>_

Mew Music held up her harp which was glowing intensely. She played a note which made the monster and Rufus scream and cover their ears. The music was too powerful for them to handle.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!_  
><em>Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!<em>  
><em>Let the dreams begin; <em>  
><em>let your darker side give in<em>  
><em>to the power of the music that I write -<em>  
><em>the power of the music of the night...<em>

Now, Mew Music was playing the tune from the song, which powered her up even more and causing more pain to the villains.

_You alone can make my song take flight -_  
><em>help me make the music of the night . . .<em>

"Ribbon Music Melody!" Mew Music shouted. Then all her power split into two, hitting the Skerima Anima, turning it back into the little sparrow, and hitting Rufus, who was now gravely injured. Mew Music smiled as everyone got off their knees.

"Ash, that was amazing!" Mew Light complimented and hugs Mew Music.

"That was pretty awesome. How did you know that would work?" Mew Moon asked. Mew Music shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it comes naturally." Mew Music said. Everyone heard groaning and saw that Rufus was trying to get back on his feet. Mew Music crossed her arms

"You want more, you bastard?" Mew Music asked, threatening to unleash her attack again Rufus smirked evilly towards Ashley which sent chills down her spine.

"That was smart, Mew Music, but next time, you won't be so lucky." Rufus threatened, disappearing into thin air. Mew Music just stared at the spot where he left

_Good Riddance_

_~At the Cafe~_

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen Ashley!" Lettuce said, patting Ashley on the back.

"That was an excellent strategy to use. I applaud you for it." Zakuro said from the doorway. Pudding ran up and hugged Ashley's legs

"Ashley Onee-chan is awesome Na No Da!" Pudding exclaimed. Ashley smirked.

"Guys, it's no big deal! I went with it, and killed the monster. That's all that matters." Ashley said sitting at one of the tables.

"Do you think you may be able to do it again?" Ichigo asked. Ashley shrugged her shoulders

"It could be a once in a lifetime thing, but who knows?" Ashley said. Ryou clapped his hands twice to get everyone's attention.

"Amazing battle everyone. The cafe is closed for the rest of the day. Go and hang out, or do whatever teenagers do these days." Ryou ordered. Nora raised her hand

"But I'm 11!" She exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter. Go out and have fun!" Ryou said. Everyone sped out of the cafe in the speed of light, doing whatever they wanted to do. Keiichiro smiled.

"They are an amazing bunch of girls." He complimented. Ryou nodded

"I agree with you."

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**The song was Music of the Night from the Phantom of the Opera.**

**Thanks to Avbrv22 for suggesting and helping me out!**

**Peace out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	16. Episode 8: Beach Madness

**Enjoy!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

It was a Sunday and everyone's day off. Temperatures were soaring through the roof so everyone decides to spend the day at the beach. Everyone ran home, grabbed their swimsuits, beach blankets, umbrellas, beach balls, and a bunch of other stuff they wanted to bring to the beach. Everyone was stuffed into a truck where it was hot and humid inside. The 13 mews, the 5 original ones, Tetsu and Raito, Ryou, and Keiichiro.

Let's just say it was a very uncomfortable car ride.

Once everyone arrived at the beach, they piled out of the small vehicle, grabbed their beach items, and headed off into the grainy sand. The mews went into the changing tents and everyone changed into their bikinis. All with their designated colors.

Once everyone was done changing, they all set up their beach blankets and umbrellas and began having fun. Everyone dove into the clear, cool blue ocean trying to wash away stress from all this fighting. Jessii leaned back to let herself float.

"Ahh, this is the life." Jessii said, relaxed. Nora began swimming around her.

"I agree with you. We should do something like this more often." Nora said, now heading underwater. When she looked, she saw Heather swimming up to her and waving. Nora waved back and went up the surface for fresh air.

"We deserve some relaxation due to recent developments." Jade said now swimming around.

"Let's not talk about that now. Let's just relax and go with the flow." Amy said coming up the surface. Just then, she felt something being squirted at her head. She turned around to see Miriam on the sand with a pink plastic water gun.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed, now doing the jig. Amy crossed her arms. "Why don't you come in the water?" Amy asked, splashing it. Miriam shook her head.

"Uh...no thanks." She replied. Amy smirked.

"Are you afraid?" Amy exclaimed, now with everyone looking at her. Miriam shook her head rapidly.

"No! It's just...it's too cold!" Miriam said. Jaiika smiled.

"It's not that bad! Come on, I'll lead you in." Jaiika said, heading out of the water to pull Miriam in. She shook her head and was trying to avoid the water.

"No! I really shouldn't!" She said with Jaiika pulling her in. The next thing she knew, she was pushed into Jaiika and both girls landed in the waves. They heard a laugh coming from Ashley.

"Now that was too easy!" Ashley said.

"Pudding will join in with you, Na No Da!" Pudding said racing into the water and diving in it, sending splashes to everyone.

"Lettuce Onee-chan! Come in!" Pudding yelled after her. Lettuce took off her glasses, and joined everyone in the waves.

"This is soooo nice!" Lettuce said. Pudding eyed Ichigo, Mint, Zakuro, Keiichiro, and Ryou basking in the sun. Pudding has now a light bulb over her head.

"Pudding has an idea Na No Da!" Pudding said, waving her hands in the air. Everyone looked at her smiling'

"What's up Pudding?" Miranda asked. Pudding gathered everyone around and whispered her plan. Once she was done, everyone had mischievous grins on their faces. Everyone crept out of the ocean, grabbed water guns, and filled them up with water. Then all stalked towards their vulnerable victims, reading to fire.

"NOW NA NO DA!" Pudding screamed, and everyone fired their water guns at the tanning 5. They all screamed with the water suddenly hit contact with their skin. Everyone was laughing their asses off when they saw their pissed off faces.

"That was very immature you guys!" Mint complained, wiping water off of her.

"It was worth it!" Alyssa said, blowing at the tip of her water gun.

"Luckily, we came prepared also!" Ryou said, pulling out a big ass water gun, along with the others. Everyone sweat dropped when they saw that they were out matched. Now everyone began firing at each other, with their screams of laughter filled the air.

As soon as everyone ran out of ammunition, the fun ended there. Everyone was now soaked and panting.

"That was AWESOME!" Darcy exclaimed. Everyone nodded and grabbed their towels to dry themselves off. They all sat on the sand, admiring the ocean's view.

"Amazing, isn't it?'' Miranda asked Darcy. Darcy nodded.

"Sometimes I wish that I could live down there." Darcy replied sadly. To be honest, Darcy felt like the ocean was her second home and felt very connected towards it. Jessii walked over and sat down next to them

"So how are you all doing?" Jessii asked, with her red towel around her neck.

"Just admiring the ocean." Miranda said. Jessii nodded as she stared out into the ocean. She felt a strong need to be in it, so she dropped her towel, ran to the ocean, and dove in. Jessii remained underwater for a period of time before coming up for air. She alerted Darcy and Miranda to join in, and so they did. The trio both dove in underwater and began swimming as if they were mermaids. The trio stayed underwater for a few minutes before coming back up to the surface.

"In-credible." Miranda said, twisting in the water. Then the three heard something

"Hey! Are you guys going to stay in the water or come have a short lunch?" Cazzie shouted. The trio shrugged and climbed out of the sea and into the picnic table where food was set out. Everyone began digging in when an unexpected visitor went inside Ryou's trousers: a little crab.

"CRAB IN MY PANTS!" Ryou began squirming. He let out a girlish shriek when the crab pinched him in a place where you seriously don't want to be pinched. Everyone began laughing as Ryou did a freaky little dance. Ryou reached into his pants, and took out the crab, making sure it doesn't snatch off his manhood in the process. He walked over to the ocean and threw it in the ocean. Ryou was tomato red when he walked back to the picnic table.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer, Nya!" Ichigo said, and then everyone burst out laughing once again. What they did not know was that Luciano, Matthew, and Daniel were watching them, disguised as beach goers

"When should we rain on their parade?" Matthew asked. They continued to watch the mews having fun, but were watching Miranda, Darcy, and Jessii closely.

"Soon. They won't be laughing for long." Luciano smirked evilly as he grabbed a crab and let a red energy ball enter it.

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Review you all! Now just to clarify, the EDL's are going after one specific mew. Here is the list.**

**Hadrian is after Miriam**

**Thom is after Amy**

**Luciano is after Jessii**

**Jonah is after Jaiika**

**Chuck is after Nora**

**Matthew is after Miranda**

**Daniel is after Darcy**

**Gabriel is after Heather**

**Rufus is after Ashley**

**Jonathon is after Jade**

**James is after Jasmine**

**Richard is after Alyssa**

**And Lowell is after Cazzie**

**Thanks to the Cendrillon Assassin for helping me in this!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	17. Underwater Bravery

**Enjoy this, you all!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

The mew's fun was cut short when they hear multiple screams coming from behind them. They turned around to see people running away from what looked like a Skerima Anima. It was a large crab with lethal looking claws and legs, its exoskeleton was dark violet with its eyes piercing red. The mews shot up from their seats, and grabbed their pendants which Ryou luckily packed. They all kissed their pendants and was bathed into their own light.

"Mew Mew Light!"

"Mew Mew Peace!"

"Mew Mew Weather!"

"Mew Mew Love!"

"Mew Mew Hope!"

"Mew Mew Faith!"

"Mew Mew Friendship!"

"Mew Mew Star!"

"Mew Mew Water!"

"Mew Mew Music!"

"Mew Mew Moon!"

"Mew Mew Nature!"

"METAMORPH-SIS!"

All 13 mew mews transformed and ran to where the monster was terrorizing. The monster dove in the water, creating a huge tidal wave which hit the mews. HARD. They landed back on the sand with themselves completely soaked. Even though the mews were down for the count, they weren't giving up. But, they were attacked by fireballs from the EDL's, who were practically enjoying this.

Everyone dodged them as best as they could when the Skerima Anima was forming another attack. Each of the mews were hit with a fireball and devoured into the tidal wave.

"What are we going to do?" Mew Weather asked.

"We have to fend them off as hard as we can!" Mew Nature said, but was struggling to get up. The EDL's stuck again, hitting the mews with all their ammo and the Skerima Anima having power under the ocean. Everyone thought they were going to use for sure, until Mew Water sat up and began chanting something in Irish

_Uisce Is é mo__  
><em>Uisce banna mo shaol<em>  
><em>Cas ar dom I rud cumhachtach<em>  
><em>Chun defeat seo a lowlife<em>  
><em>Le achrann iontach<em>_

"What is Darcy saying?" Mew Light whispered to Mew Peace. Mew Peace shrugged. Mew Love noticed this and was immediately drawn into this, so she joined in with Mew Water

_Uisce Is é mo__  
><em>Uisce banna mo shaol<em>  
><em>Cas ar dom I rud cumhachtach<em>  
><em>Chun defeat seo a lowlife<em>  
><em>Le achrann iontach<em>_

Mew Star could not resist this either. She joined in with the girls, while they chanted louder.

_Uisce Is é mo__  
><em>Uisce banna mo shaol<em>  
><em>Cas ar dom I rud cumhachtach<em>  
><em>Chun defeat seo a lowlife<em>  
><em>Le achrann iontach<em>_

The girls began glowing as bright as the sun as they all stood up, running into the water. All three dove into the ocean, disappearing in sight. What the other mews did not know was that they're going underwater to defeat the Skerima Anima. Crustacean to Aquatic mammals.

Now the mews above the surface have to deal with the EDL's

_~Underwater~_

Mew Love, Mew Star, and Mew Water all swam like mermaids up to the Skerima Anima who looked like it was ready to strike. While still glowing, their legs fused together into a whale tail for Mew Love, a dolphin tail for Mew Star, and a sea lion tail for Mew Water.

The trio pulled out their weapons and attacked the Skerima Anima head on, weakening it as much as they can. They swam at a great speed, dodging the monster's attack with great stealth. The monster sure was weakening when it couldn't attack the mews anymore. The monster crawled out of the water, hoping to attack above the surface, but it was not expecting failure.

Mew Love, Water, and Star shot out of the water like bullets being shot in the air. Their tails glowed, but disappeared once they were in the air. Everyone averted their attention to the glowing mews.

"Ribbon Love Strike!"

"Ribbon Water Imprisonment!"

"Ribbon Star Sensation!"

The trio's attacks fused together and struck the Skerima in its weakest point, turning it back into a little crab. The little energy ball floated about when Tetsu flew up and ate it. The mews landed in the sand, shooting daggers out of their eyes at the EDL's. The EDL's smirked, even though they knew that they've failed.

"So that is your power..." The EDL's thought. They closed their eyes and glared at the mews once again.

"You boys want more?" Mew Star threatened. Matthew just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"It's been fun mew mews, but we shall play another time." Luciano said, glaring at Mew Love. All three EDL's disappeared into thin air, leaving the mews alone. The EMM de-transformed without hesitation. Keiichiro walked over and put his hand on Darcy's shoulder.

"What were you chanting?" He asked. Darcy shrugged her shoulders.

"To be honest, I really don't know. My mind was screaming these words so I began chanting. It worked, didn't it?" Darcy said smiling. Pudding ran up and jumped on Miranda's back.

"Pudding thinks that was awesome Na No Da!" She exclaimed, with the rest of the mew mews walking over.

"I assume that we'll be seeing stuff like this a lot from all of you." Mint said, putting a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"But it's amazing that you all are coming up with new tactics almost instantly." Zakuro said, rubbing her chin.

"I guess it comes with being a mew mew." Jessii said, crossing her arms.

"But it's awesome that you three became mermaids!" Lettuce exclaimed, clapping slightly. "That was just like me when Mew Aqua was near..." Lettuce hesitated at the end. Everyone looked at her.

"What's Mew Aqua?" Alyssa asked her.

"Mew Aqua was a crystalline substance that was tremendously powerful. It could restore the Earth, or destroy it. It was found all overTokyoand we managed to contain some. The aliens we fought went back with some of it, now living peacefully on their own planet." Lettuce explained.

"So Mew Aqua was pretty much ice?" Jaiika asked. Everyone nodded, and Jaiika nodded. Everyone walked back to the picnic table and packed everything up and headed towards the car.

"Here goes another crazy ride!" Nora yelled and everyone squeezed into the car while Keiichiro drove off into the sunset, with Miranda, Darcy, and Jessii high fiving each other.

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Tune in next time for another episode!**

**Peace Out folks!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	18. Episode 9: Here come the Pirates! Part 1

**Let me just say that my friend wrote this chapter, so a lot of the credit goes to her.**

**You can also tell the difference because she is a much better writer than me XD**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

Somewhere in a void of endless white space, an object of chrome shines. If someone looked closer, you could see that this object looked like a ship, a galleon to be precise, but at the same time it looked like it had a flying saucer attached to the bottom half of the ship.

If you really concentrated, you could hear the noise of electric currents colliding against each other. A girl ,wearing chrome-colored harem pants, a loose chrome long sleeved shirt, and a jade colored bandanna to cover her dark brown hair, is being dragged from the Captain's room. Her dark green eyes seem to be fuming with betrayal. A dark Blonde haired girl of around nineteen smiled evilly, her bright yellow green eyes seemed oddly catlike. She spoke; her tone was full of venom,

"So, Alana? Did you think you could promise the moon, without even showing us the stars? It's time for you to learn a lesson that the entire ship's crew will teach you."

Alana shrugged," My crew is loyal to me, unlike you, Naomi. If anyone is learning a lesson today, it will be you and then I'll show you the endless void and you'll know what it's like to feel like you disappearing into the nothingness that is the void."

Naomi smiled another crooked smile, her voice still having that touch of venom," Trust me on this; your crew was easy to sway. Brennan! Kiona! Stephen! Get on deck!"

Suddenly, one brunette boy with wavy hair, one boy with dark strawberry blonde hair, and a young girl with tan skin, caramel-colored hair that was in ringlets, and bright amber eyes, emerged from a cellar like door. Alana looked at her crew, in total shock and stated," Are you really going to mutiny me? Naomi, what will Jack think of you if you maroon me? Kiona, you were the best girl younger than me that I have ever known, Stephen, I've always questioned your loyalties so this doesn't surprise me at all, Brennan, and I loved you! How the bloody hell could you betray me like this? We made a pact when were six! To disregard it is like to say that my childhood was just a lie! It probably was. Everyone, since you will abandon me at least let me keep the one ship's fixer upper things that I have in my pocket."

Naomi nodded, " Since, Jack was given a gun with one shot, I guess you can keep it in your pocket," Her tone changed as she continued," Now get off my bloody ship, so that we can start our conquest to rule the Multiverse!" Alana hurried onto a life boat attached to the ship. Naomi fumed as she saw what was going on.

Alana nonchalantly replied," You told me to get off the ship. You didn't expect me to actually jump into the void, did you? I may not be the sanest person in the Multiverse but at least I know better than to commit suicide and with that I bid you adieu and I hope you realize that there is a level of hell dedicated to torturing mutineers." She lowered her protection closer to the endless depths of the void. She pulled out a black device that looked like a Swiss army knife. She adjusted the setting and suddenly she and the life boat vanished from the void.

Alana was asleep in her life boat, as theAtlantic Ocean's current pushed it toward the shore. She woke up when the boat crashed at the beach. She left her ship, and held the device in her hand. She was going to be fine, or at least she hoped so. Alana walked aimlessly around the park in Downtown Yorktown. She made a bench, a bunch of newspapers, her bed for a couple of weeks. She was thankful for the device she held in her hand. The only thing that really mattered to her at the moment was that Naomi and the others were not in this world and that as soon as they may arrive Alana would have to book it and head to another world. She sighed as she walked toward the beach to get to what remained of the chrome life boat. Instantly it began beeping insanely. Alana realized that it could only mean one thing: Her crew had arrived into the world where they would least likely search. What has happened to the Multiverse? Alana runs back to the park, so that she can try to find the only shelter she knows, her bench.

Whap! A gust of wind lifted one of Alana's newspapers to smack her in the face. She gets the newspaper out of her face, hoping there is something, anything, which can help her. Alana saw an article on the Mew Mews. They could help prevent the Multiverse from being fully controlled. Alana also saw an advertisement for the Cafe right next to it. She realized that their headquarters would be there. It was plainly obvious. Alana ran to find Cafe Mew Mew 2. She searched for two hours before she found it and it was about to close. She had to hurry. Alana burst through the doors.

Extremely exhausted and fearful of the future, Alana cried out," Please, please, don't think I'm insane, but the Multiverse is in grave danger. I'll help you. Just please don't think I'm crazy." Alana's body landed onto the floor.

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Once again, the Cendrillon Assassin wrote this! Not me!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	19. Here Come the Pirates! Part 2

**Enjoyyyy!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

Ryou carried the pirate looking girl to the control room where there was a spare bed. The mew mews all hovered over her when she was lying almost lifeless on the bed.

"What was she talking about?" Jessii asked, not talking her eyes off of the girl.

"What is exactly the Multiverse?" Cazzie asked. Keiichiro went to his computer and tried to search for a possible trace or identity of this girl. So far, nothing has popped up.

"This girl just shows up at the cafe saying that this 'Multiverse'' Ryou said putting quotes around Multiverse with his fingers ''Is in grave danger. Keiichiro, got anything yet?"

"Nothing." Keiichiro replied. Everyone heard groaning and looked over to see Alana fussing. When she finally opened her eyes, she sees all the mew mews over her. She shrieked as she sat up on the bed.

"Guys, what's going-" Amy said walking in. She saw the girl who looked JUST like her. She walked up and both girls pointed at each other

"WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Both girls screamed at each other. Everyone else just looked dumbfounded.

"This should be a dozy." Heather whispered to herself. Alana and Amy looked at Heather with death glares which made Heather back up.

"Okay, would you mind telling us WHY you're here?" Jaiika demanded, as she crossed her arms. Alana sighed as she began talking.

"There is this pirate ship, where my crew and I reside on. This bitch, excuse me, one of my former crewmates Naomi assumed leadership and took control of my ship where I was forced to abandon. I used my device here' she said showing the mews the device' to get out of the void and I ended up here on my lifeboat. I was walking mindlessly around the park where an article of the mew mews practically flew in my face. I saw the ad about this cafe right next to it and I wound up here. You see, my crew has conquered many universes and this is the last one before they assume total control. You guys are your universe's only chance of saving it. I can help with it." Alana fully explained. The mew mews looked at her like she grew two heads and began spitting out fire

"Either this is legit, or you are totally insane!" Miriam said, laughing a bit.

"I'm dead serious." Alana said changing her tone.

"Well, what's your name then?" Jade asked, crossing her arms.

"Call me Alana." Alana replied.

"Okay, how will you exactly help us?" Darcy asked, walking up. Alana hopped out of bed and walked to Keiichiro.

"Can I use your computer?" Alana asked. Keiichiro looked unsure.

"I don't know if I should let a civilian use-" Keiichiro started bit Alana interrupted her.

"I'm not a civilian. I'm a fucking pirate. Now let me use your computer?" Alana demanded. Keiichiro hopped off, and Alana hopped on. She grabbed something out of her pocket, which looked similar to a flash drive, and logged it in the computer. Everyone heard a few electronic sounds, and then the control room was devoured in green light with data numbers hovering in it. Everyone oohed and awed when they saw all this.

"This is amazing." Ryou said, looking at the room. Alana smiled as she began working.

"I will need your pendants." Alana said to the mews. Everyone looked at each other and pulled out their mew pendants. Alana quickly upgraded the pendants, which were now the mew mews main color, instead of gold.

"Okay, when you all transform once again, you will be amazed at what you all may find out." Alana said smirking; everyone put their mew pendants back in their pockets when Alana got up from her seat. Her device, which was similar to a Swiss Army knife, began beeping insanely. Alana looked horrified.

"What's going on?" Amy asked her.

"They're here. The fucking ship is here along with the crew!" Alana exclaimed. Just then, the alarm system went off and Ryou rushed to his seat.

"There is an attack near theYorktownHarbor! Elemental Mew Mew, go!" Ryou exclaimed. Everyone nodded and headed out of the cafe room, and out of the cafe, except Amy. Amy looked back ar Alana.

"I think you should tag along." Amy suggested. Alana nodded and ran out of the cafe along side with Amy

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Any suggestions? Please review!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	20. Here Come the Pirates! Part 3

**Part 3 here we come!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

The mews, plus Alana, arrived at the harbor where they saw a large UFO like object planted in the sand. It was a bit damaged to the hard landing that it took. Alana walked up to see the damage and got utterly pissed.

"They wrecked my ship!" Alana screamed, clenching her fists. Amy walked up to give her a tap on her shoulders.

"The damage looks fixable! There's no need to freak out.

"But it's my ship! They fucking wrecked my baby!" Alana said almost bursting into tears.

"Drama queen." Jessii uttered to herself. Alana shot a death glare at Jessii, which made her shut up. Just then, 4 people exited the ship. To the mews, they looked lethal and dangerous. All dressed similar to pirates. One of the people, who were a young woman around the age 19, began talking.

"Hmmm, this universe is pretty fascinating. Too bad that all has to end." Naomi said, rubbing her hands together. Alana stepped forward.

"I knew you would come here." Alana said angrily. Naomi chuckled at the sound of Alana's voice.

"Well isn't this the little castaway. Did you forget that I have full authority over here?"

"You fucking WRECKED my ship! You shall pay for this!" Alana screamed. The mew mews just watched.

"What the hell is this? Pirate week?" Jaiika asked.

"I feel like we're in that pirate movie now." Ashley said, rubbing her temples. Naomi averted her attention to the 13 girls who were staring at them with confusion.

"You must be in charge of this universe." Naomi said. Officially, the mew mews were now full on confused.

"Lady, I think you smoked a little too much weed lately." Nora said crossing her arms. That certainly pissed Naomi off.

"Look you incompetent little girl, you will on bow down to me once I taken over this wretched universe. All the others have." Naomi said proudly, which her crew right behind her.

"Fat chance of that!" Cazzie yelled. Everyone pulled out their pendants and tried transforming, but nothing happened.

"Oh Shit, what the hell did you do to them Alana?" Heather screamed. Stephen began laughing.

"Wow, you screwed up their little superhero charms too? You must really be weak." Stephen taunted Alan. Everyone groaned out in frustration, realizing that they are powerless.

"You guys aren't powerless. All you guys have to do is concentrate on your pendent. Since it's a different color, something different is going to happen." Alana explained. The mew mews nodded as began concentrating on their pendants and they began pulsing with power. Everyone has new transformation calls.

_Amy's new Transformation_

"Light of Day, transform me!"

_What the Bow Chicka Wow Wow ET by DJ Ryson plays_

Amy is bathed in lavender light and her body is glowing intensely. She proceeds to flips backwards into a handstand with her white lights wrapping around her wrists, forming a pair of pure white gloves. She then lands on her feet with white sparkles showering her legs, forming a pair of long white boots with two gold and purple stripes near the top of her boots. She then does a twist, hopping in the air, and her upgraded outfit appears with purple and golden strips is light wrapping around her upper body, which is similar to armor, as her garter stays the same. Her hair now contains purple and gold streaks and is now tied into two pigtails resting on her shoulders. Her peacock crest and tail also pop out with her jingling the bell. Her eyes remain the same shade of face is now covered in body glitter and she finishes her transformation off with her same pose as her original transformation.

_Miriam's new Transformation_

"Peace of Hospitality, transform me!"

_On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez ft Pit bull plays_

Miriam is bathed in a baby pink light as her pendent shines bright. She curls up in a ball as she stretched her legs and hands behind her with blue strips of light wrapping around her feet and her arms, shattering in the process. Her boots are now bright blue as her gloves, which stretched to her elbows were also blue. Then she is lifted up in the air, with strips of blue and pink light wraps around her upper body, shattering, and then there appears her upgraded outfit which the underskirt is not so frilly as before. Her garter remains the same and light begins to wrap around her hair. Her hair is now tied into two separate buns with blue hair hanging down from them. Her eyes are now bright pink with a bright blue ring around it. Her lips now have purple lipstick. Her cheetah ears and tail now pops out at the end of her transformation. Her pose is the same as her pose in her original transformation.

_Jessii's new Transformation_

"Passion of Love transform me!"

_Army of Love by Kerli plays_

Jessii blinks her blue-green eyes and opens them again to reveal that they are a much deeper clearer green. Jessii whips her hair back and forth as it becomes bright red. A glow surrounds Jessii and she is wearing a light, short, sleeveless pink dress. A red glow emerges from Jessii's chest and then she wearing a pair of red sleeves and there is a huge red heart covering the top of the dress till her ribcage. She kicks her legs to the side as she does a split in midair; suddenly she is wearing light pink flats with a heart securing the shoe. Jessii lands and kicks her right leg to the side so that a red garter can form. She shakes her whole body and the antennae and whale tail form. A glow emanates from the heart in her dress, instantly she is wearing a red choker with a green pedant. She poses by sticking her tongue out and putting her hands behind her ears.

_Jaiika's new Transformation_

"Wildness of Weather, transform me!"

_Eye of the Tiger by Rock of Ages plays_

Lightning Strikes in front of Jaiika and her brown eyes are now dark grey like storm clouds. Another lightning strikes and Jaiika is wearing a dark grey dress that slants to the left side and it has a lightning strike at the bottom. It thunders and Jaiika's dark brown hair becomes black. Suddenly a gust of wind picks up her hair and places it in a ponytail. A series of three lightning strikes follow giving her, a dark grey choker with yellow spikes around it and a dark grey pedant, and pair dark grey sleeves that go from her lower shoulder to her elbow that has a yellow lightning pattern on it. Suddenly it rains causing, her to grow a tiger's ears and tail, a blue belt to appear beneath her breasts, and a blue garter to appear. It thunders, causing dark grey flats to form.  
>She poses by appearing to punch something with both hands.<p>

_Nora's and Heather's new Transformation_

"Twins of Friendship, Transform us!"

_Together Again by Kate Alexa Plays_

Since the girls were transforming together, both girls were standing back to back with their bodies pulsing with power. Heather picked up Nora and lifted her in the air, where she flipped and her outfit, which was an upgraded outfit of her original outfit, appeared. Her straps now criss crossed in front of each other and her outfit was mostly green with a black outline. While Nora was in the air Heather did a cartwheel which her own outfit, which was the same exact outfit as Nora's but in aqua and the outline is brown. When Nora lands at Heather's side, strips of light wraps around their arms and feet, forming their gloves and boots. Heather and Nora flip their hair at the same time with Heather's hair now aqua and Nora's hair now green. On their outfits was half a heart which represents friendship. Heather's eyes are now dark blue and Nora's now bright green. Their animal parts pop out as both girls did their pose. Nora hops on Heather's shoulder with both girls winking.

_Miranda's new Transformation_

"Powers of the Stars, transform me!"

_The theme from Harry Potter plays_

Miranda is now in a room full of shooting stars. She grabs a shooting star and places it on her belly button, which begins to grow and wraps itself around her upper body. Her outfit is now tie dye, a miniskirt and a top which is exactly the same way. She grabs two more shooting stars and throws them around like boomerangs. She flips in the air with the stars hitting her ankles, forming her yellow boots. She then kicks a few more shooting stars, which hit her hair transforming it from blond, to dark red. She then touches her head, where her dolphin antennae pop out and her dolphin tail pop out. Her eyes are bright yellow with a dark orange ring around it. Her pose is one hand behind her head, holding a pulsing star.

_Ashley's new Transformation_

"Waves of Music, Transform me!"

_Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna plays_

Ashley's upgraded outfit is more like a punk type of outfit. Ashley begins to dance as if she was on 'So You Think You Can Dance?" She lifts her feet in the air and sparkles shower around it, forming her boots. She then she twists her head in different direction and her long black hair becomes short and is in the color of light purple. Her outfit is very revealing. Her shorts are made of two large purple triangles with blue small ones begin to form as she wraps herself around the wave of music. She covers her chest and blue and purple light comes out of her chest, covering the top portion of her body, as the blue covers her cleavage and the blue covers around her breasts. Her garter is a large purple triangle covering most of her left thigh and as she opens her eyes, her shark parts pop out. Her eyes are now light blue. Her pose is her rocking out to her song.

_Darcy's new Transformation_

"Magic of Water, Transform me!"

_Mermaids from the Pirates of the Caribbean Album plays_

Darcy's feet dip into the water, causing dark blue swim fins to form. Her feet including the new shoes disappear for a moment. Splash! She dives into the water and suddenly she is wearing a dark blue bathing suit that is sleeveless but it shows no belly button. Bubbles float around her and instantly the bathing suit has darkish turquoise lining and a dark turquoise choker with a dark blue pedant is on her neck. More bubbles float around her dark brown hair and suddenly it is shorter and glowing neon Blue. She blinks and her eyes are a bright blue then before. Darcy mermaid kicks and she has antennae and a sea lion's tail. Bubbles form around Darcy's upper arms, the skin between the turquoise lining and choker, and upper right leg. Instantly, she is wearing pale light blue sleeves, garter, and the light blue fabric connects the choker to the bathing suit. She poses by jumping out of the water like a mermaid.

_Jade and Jasmine's new Transformation_

"Hope in Faith, Transform us!"

_Wind (The ending theme from Naruto) plays_

Jade and Jasmine float in blue space. Suddenly Jade holds hugs her twin. A cut off white kimono appears on Jasmine's body. Jade holds her twin's dress tight. A blue belt with a huge bow in the back secures Jasmine's dress. Jasmine floats in front of Jade temporarily. Jade is now wearing a dark blue body suit with some flashes of bright red and green as she jumps in front of Jasmine. Jasmine sisterly touches her twin's cheeks, lips, and neck with her hand as a dark blue mask made from the same material as the body suit and dark blue choker with red lace and a green pedant forms. Jade runs her hands through Jasmine's black hair as it slowly becomes dark blue and arranges itself into a bun held with ornamental white and blue chopsticks. Jade touches Jasmine's neck as a white choker with blue lace and white pedant forms. Jasmine smiles as she touches her sister's black hair as it places itself in a high ponytail with a ponytail holder made from the same material as the body suit. Jasmine touches Jade's head and wolf ears and tails form. Jade covers Jasmine's face with her hand, when Jade removes her hand Jasmine is wearing traditional Geisha make-up that seems to have tones of white and blue. Jade holds Jasmine's wrists with her hands as small bracelets similar to the choker form. Jasmine and Jade kick their heels as Jade's body suit adds a boorish feature on the feet and Jasmine is wearing traditional Japanese bamboo sandals. Jasmine leaps and suddenly she is wearing a garter similar to her choker and bracelets on her right leg. Jasmine leaps again toward her sister as she grows eagle wings and tail feathers. Jade and Jasmine blink as their eyes become blue. They pose by Moon walking in the opposite directing in front of a glittering green background.

_Alyssa's new Transformation_

"Pureness of Nature, transform me!"

_Naturally by Selena Gomez plays_

Alyssa is standing in a forest, with her back showing. She turns her head and closes her eyes. She opens them to reveal golden green eyes. She touches her hair and deer ears and small antlers form in her brown hair. She shakes her head and the hair becomes bright neon green. She covers herself as a lacy brown shirt and lacy brown shorts form. She jumps up and then a dark green shirtless outfit forms to complement the brown lace perfectly. She turns around, dances around like a maniac, as a deer's tail forms. She hops up and forward as dark green boots with a tree branch ornament on each both forms. She makes Lady Gaga monster hands as dark green gloves form with a brown lace lining. She breathes in and out heavily as a dark green choker with brown lace and her pedant forms. She reaches out with both arms as matching dark green with lace sleeves form. She leaps as her right garter forms. She poses by making a losing sign with her right hand and placing her left hand on her waist.

_Cazzie's new Transformation_

"Mystery of the Moon, transform me!"

_Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata Techno Remix plays_

Cazzie is sitting with her face covered by her hair. Instantly, she rises up and is bathed in shimmering silver light. The light slowly fades away and she is wearing a short, white, sleeveless dress. She closes her eyes and reopens them to reveal that they are a nearly white pink. She whips her hair back and forth and it is in shorter, lilac, white and pink beaded braids. She covers her face with her hands and she is wearing eyeliner that makes her eyes look catlike, as well as a light pink lip stick. She covers her chest and she is wearing a white, light pink and lilac fabric wrap right across her shoulders and it ends right above her dress's top. She chokes herself and then removes her hands to reveal the choker and pedant. She moves her left hand across her right arm, as a pink glove starts to form. She repeats what she did with her right arm on her left arm by letting her right hand skim across the skin of the left arm, as the glove forms. She twists and hugs herself, a belt similar to the fabric wrap on her shoulders forms. She holds the top of her right leg with both of her hands and a garter similar to the belt and fabric wrap forms. She kicks her feet up and she is wearing white flats with a pink moon secures the shoes into place. She flips backwards and she grows a cat's tail and ears.  
>She poses by looking toward the night sky in her background.<p>

_Back to Reality_

"Holy shit, we all look so fucking sexy!" Mew Love exclaimed, looking at everyone. Everyone was basically dumbfounded that Alana has basically upgraded everything about them.

"What the heck did you do Alana?" Mew Light said squealing. Everyone in fact did look amazing. Naomi, Brennan, Stephen, and Kiona just scoffed when they looked at the girls.

"Hmm. Pretty clothes, but you are still at no match for me." Naomi said. Mew Light just groaned out in frustration.

"This whole pride thing of yours is really getting...like...boring? It's the same thing, OVER and OVER and OVER." Mew Light said crossing her arms.

"Don't talk to me you stupid little child." Naomi said holding her hand in the air. Mew Light was shocked.

"At least I'm not an old hag!" Mew Light exclaimed. The mew mews laughed when Naomi's eyes bugged out.

"Old...hag? No one insults me and gets away with it!" Naomi exclaimed, charging at Mew Light. Mew Light just put her foot out, tripping her.

"Too bad. I think I should scare you away now." Mew Light said, extending her hands out "Spotlight!" Mew Light yelled and a purple and gold spotlight appeared in her hands. "Why do I have this crappy weapon?" Mew Light yelled at Alana. Alana just shrugged as Mew Light averted her attention towards Naomi. Naomi got up on her legs.

"You think that stupid little weapon of yours would hurt me?" Naomi asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I intend it too! Ribbon Light Burning!" Mew Light yelled, then her spotlight began shooting out purple and golden flames towards Naomi. But before they can hit Naomi, Stephen got in front of her, taking the attacks. Mew Light just smiled

"This spotlight shoots out fire! AWESOME SHIT RIGHT HERE!" Mew Light exclaimed, hopping up and down. Naomi bent down to Stephen who was injured, trying to protect her. Naomi just looked up at Mew Light.

"You will pay for this!" Naomi said, slinging one arm around Stephen and caring her back to the ship. All 4 entered the ship, and flew off. Alana just stared ar the flying ship.

"She'll be back." Alana said, staring at the sky. Mew Light walked over and gave her a comforting look.

"If she does, we'll be ready for her." Mew Light said with confidence. Everyone else walked up and stared at the sky, wondering what Naomi, Brennan, Kiona, and Stephen would do, once they entered this world.

_~Unknown Location~_

The ship landed at the harbor, in front of a dark castle. The castle was one of those castles that you would see on TV, which are haunted let me remind you. The sky was dark violet with bats flying around it. Sure, it's like the bag guy's hang out. All 4 exited the ship and began walking around. What they didn't know was that a woman was watching them.

"This place is creepy." Kiona complained.

"Just my type." Stephen said, looking around. Naomi heard a sound, something similar to twigs snapping, and came to a halt.

"I hear something." Naomi said. "Come out! Whoever you are!" Naomi demanded. Just then, a young woman came out of the shadows. Her eyes were pale red, which would be pulsing red if she was pissed off. She has dirty blond hair which would go up to her shoulders and a necklace with an eye that seems to move whenever you moved. She smirked as she saw the pirates.

"Who the hell are you?" Brennan asked snidely.

"You can call me Raven." Raven said crossing her arms.

"Who cares? Tell us where we are." Naomi commanded. Raven shook her head, completely ignoring them.

"I have a proposition for you all." Raven said.

"We aren't here to make propositions. We want to take over this universe." Naomi said. Raven chuckled.

"Coincidently, I'm after the same thing. If you join me, we can work together to get rid of those annoying mew mews."

"Mew Mews? Is that what they are called?" Brennan asked. Raven nodded.

"They foiled my plans long enough. I'm dying to have them eliminated once and for all. But if we put our powers together, we can rule this universe." Raven explained. Naomi smirked and nodded.

"I like that idea, but how do I know if this isn't a trick?" Naomi said. Raven snapped her fingers and 13 figures came out of the shadows. It was the EDL's.

"These are the EDL's, working with me to accomplish the same goal. Kill the mew mews, and take over. So, will you join me?" Raven said, extending her hand. Naomi looked at her hand for a few seconds but shook it.

"Yes, I will."

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**An end to another great episode! But for the transformations, I written Miriam's, Amy's, Heather and Nora's, Ashley's, and Miranda's. **

**Cendrillon Assassin wrote Jade and Jasmine's, Jessii's, Jaiika's, Cazzie's, Alyssa's, and Darcy's.**

**Just letting you all know!**

**Peace out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	21. Episode 10: Nature of the Dark Moon

**Episode 10!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

"Ribbon Nature Revolution!"

"Ribbon Moon Thrust!"

Mew Moon and Mew Nature both called out their attacks to attack the EDL's who had showed up. They all were in the middle of a camp retreat at theAcadadiaNational Parkwhen these two bastards showed up. What they didn't realize was that Stephen was watching them. The EDL's were against a tree, weakened by the mews attacks. The 11 other mews were successful into defeating a Skerima Anima which was a rabbit, which Mew Friendship 1 was deathly afraid of. The rabbit hopped away with Mew Friendship 1 madly cursing on how rabbits are scary.

"That was excellent you all!" Mew Peace exclaimed. Stephen scoffed and walked away from the scene. Richard and Lowell stood up.

"You stupid little bitches will pay for this." Richard said with the sound of death in his voice

"Like we haven't heard THAT before!" Mew Moon said crossing her arms. Richard and Lowell disappeared and the Mew detransformed and headed back to their campsite where the TMM, plus Alana was at.

"How did the battle go?" Mint asked, trying to create a fire. The sun was setting so the girls decided to have a Mew's Night Out, with no Ryou or Keiichiro.

"It was hard, but we got through it." Alyssa said, taking in the scent of nature. Raito and Tetsu were fluttering along the sky with Masha, who Ichigo thought he should come along. All 3 little fluff balls began very good friends and always hanged with each other.

"Pudding brought smores stuff Na No Da!" Pudding said bringing out her large bag full of graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate bars.

"Have we ever told you how much we love you Pudding?" Nora said, taking out a few smores ingredients. Pudding began hopping around.

"Pudding already knows Na No Da!" Pudding said in her chipper little voice. Mint finally got the fire started and everyone gathered around as night fall slowly devoured the park.

"Ahh, this is nice. Camping out at the forest with everyone here." Alyssa said, still taken in by nature.

"Don't get too absorbed in nature, cuz." Jessii said nudging her against her shoulder

Alana whipped out her device and command to have rum right in front of her. Rum was directly in front of her in a bottle and she snapped off the bottle cap and began drinking it. Everyone just stared at her in shock, astonishment, and amazement.

"Now OLD are you?" Miriam asked. Alana stopped drinking for a moment.

"15." Alana answered, slurring her words a bit. Miriam just shook her head as the forest grew darker, with the campfire as their only light. Ashley walked back to her tent, which she was sharing with Amy and Heather and brought out her guitar.

"Why do you have that?" Lettuce asked, eating her smore. Ashley smiled as she sat on her log.

"I think we should have a campfire song!" Ashley said excitedly. Everyone began groaning.

"What song?" Jessii asked.

"THE CAMPFIRE SONG SONG!" Ashley exclaimed. Everyone cheered and clapped but Mint and Zakuro groaned. They did not find this amusing at all. Alana decided to celebrate by getting herself drunk and shit. Everyone suddenly began singing their asses off

_Let's gather 'round the campfire_

_And sing our campfire song!_

_Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_And if you don't think we can sing it_

_Faster than you're wrong_

_But it'll help it if you just sing along!_

Alana goes next to Mint and Zakuro and wraps her arms around their shoulders _Bom Bom Bom..._

Suddenly, everyone gets up and begins dancing and acting like complete asses

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_And if you don't think we can sing it_

_Faster than you're wrong_

_But it'll help it if you just sing along!_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! PATRICK!_

Alana is now amazingly drunk and acts like Patrick: _SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G..._

Everyone goes to Mint and Zakuro and say _SQUIDWARD! _But they don't do anything. _GOOD!_

_II'LL HELP!_

_IT'LL HELPPPP!_

_IF YOU JUST SING ALLOOOONNNGGGG!_

Everyone does their own rock and roll moves knowing that they really can't smash Ashley's guitar. If you do, prepare to lose your head

"OOOHHH YEAH!" Everyone screamed and began laughing and toppling each other. Alana was officially drunk as she continued to sing it. Everyone laughed their asses off while Zakuro and Mint just crossed their arms

"What children." Zakuro said. Jade flicked a piece of cracker ar Zakuro who let out a wolf growl. Jade did the same thing because she was a wolf too!

"Okay everyone. Eat all of your smores and it'll be time to pack it in for the night!" Lettuce said, taking a bite out of her second smore. Everyone ate smores until their bellies were full and everyone went to their tents for a goodnight sleep. Jaiika, Miriam, and Darcy were in one tent, Jade and Jasmine were in another, Amy, Heather and Darcy were in another, Nora, Jessii, and Alyssa were in one, and Miranda and Cazzie were in one. The TMM all shared one large tent.

After a while, everyone was dead asleep until the moon shined over. The thing is that it was in fact, a full moon. The full moon's rays hit the tent where Miranda and Cazzie were in and Cazzie woke up to the light. When she fully opened her eyes, she found herself gazing at the moon. After a few seconds, she had evil grins on her face and she slowly crept out of her tent, not waking Miranda.

In Nora, Jessii, and Alyssa's tent, the light shown through there which woke Alyssa asked. She too, fell victim to the moon. She too had evil grins on her face. She crept out of the tent without waking anyone. She met up with Cazzie who had the same gin on her face as her.

"What should we do?" Alyssa asked evilly. Her voice changed, along with her attitude.

"Let's cause a lot of havoc, and then later on, we kill them." Cazzie said evilly. Alyssa nodded. They both waked deeper and deeper into the forest where they pulled out their pendants. Both girls said their attacks in monotone

"Mew Mew Nature."

"Mew Mew Moon."

"Metamorpho-sis."

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Cliffy! HAHAHAAH! You all will have to wait for part 2!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	22. Out of Their Control

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

_~In Miriam's, Jaiika's, and Darcy's Tent~_

The three girls were sleeping peacefully when a loud crash was heard which woke Darcy up. She breathed heavily as she looked around the tent to see anything wrong.

"I'm being paranoid." Darcy said pinching the bridge of her nose. She plopped down on her bed trying to go back to sleep when she heard another crash, this time bigger. She sat up and began to shake Jaiika up.

"Jaiika, wake up." Darcy whispered. Jaiika groaned as she turned to her side.

"What is it Darcy?" Jaiika said groggily, being careful not trying to wake Miriam up.

"I heard two crashes out there. I think someone is around our campsite." Darcy said with worriness in her voice. Jaiika sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"I think you were hearing things." Jaiika said. Then she heard the same crash Darcy heard, which practically woke her half-asleep self.

"Does that sound like I'm hearing voices?" Darcy said. Tetsu began flying around the tent.

"Danger! Danger!" Tetsu warned. Darcy and Jaiika's eyes bugged out and both girls began to shake Miriam who was still dreaming.

"Look out, Jerry! Tom is going to get you!" Miriam yelled in her sleep. The girls shook her head and shook Miriam until she sat up. So she did and looked at them with a pissed off expression.

"What the hell! I was trying to sleep!" Miriam complained, rubbing her temples.

"Tetsu senses danger." Jaiika said. Miriam looked back at Tetsu.

"Is that true?" Miriam asked. Tetsu began flying madly

"Truth! Truth!" Tetsu repeated.

"We have to warn the others."

_~In Amy's, Heather's and Ashley's tent~_

The three girls were sleeping peacefully, deep into their own dreams when Raito began yelling.

"Danger! Wake up!" Raito yelled and all three girls immediately shot up from their beds, supper pissed off.

"What kind of danger?" Amy said, still half asleep. Raito was hitting the tent's entrance, saying that he wants to get out. Amy unzipped it and headed outside, still in their pajamas, where they met Jaiika, Darcy, and Miriam.

"Tetsu told me that danger was here." Miriam said, rubbing her arms.

"Raito told me the same thing." Amy said.

"I think we should wake everyone up." Jaiika said, trying to adjust herself in the darkness. Miriam went back to her tent, and got out a small blow horn. The girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Ashley asked. Miriam smiled

"I know a guy." She simply answered. She held her blow horn up in the air, and pressed the red button down. Hard. A loud horn echoed through the park as it was mixed in with some irritated screams and cries. Miriam threw her blow horn back in her tent, following everyone else unzipping their tents and stepping into the dark park.

"What the HELL was that?" Nora said crossing her arms.

"I have no idea." Miriam lied. "But in more serious news, Tetsu and Raito sensed danger right near our campsite."

"You mean another EDL attack?" Lettuce said stepping in. Alana walked out, clutching her head.

"What the hell is going on?" Alana complained.

"Danger is here. It could be an EDL attack." Amy explained. Raito, Tetsu followed by Masha all shook their heads.

"No EDL! No EDL!" All three fluff balls shouted. Everyone looked confused.

"Then what is it?" Miriam asked. Jessii looked around to notice that her cousin is missing.

"Have you guys seen Alyssa?" Jessii asked. Everyone shook their heads in response.

"Where's Cazzie? She wasn't in my tent." Miranda said. Just then, everyone was knocked to the ground by a green and white blow. Everyone sat up to realize that they were attack.

"What the hell was that?" Jade said, dusting dirt off of her pajamas.

"I think we're about to find out." Jasmine said pointing at the two dark figures in the shadows. All the mews got up to see who those mysterious figures were.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Jessii yelled and what they were about to see, was very shocking. The two figures who stepped out of the shadows were Alyssa and Cazzie, both in mew forms, but something else was different about them. Their faces were very similar to their infused animals with a mix of their own faces. Their eyes were deathly red instead of their original colors.

"Holy shit." Alana and Amy said in union. Both Mew Moon and Mew Nature held their weapons up to attack.

"Alyssa, Cazzie! What the hell happened to you guys?" Miranda screamed.

"The best thing ever." Mew Moon said evilly. Everyone looked at each other, so fucking confused. Just then, the moon shined over them, staring at them with pure magic. Now everyone knew.

"Oh Hell..."Jessii said. Just then, Mew Nature attacked her with her attack which knocked Jessii into a near-by tree. Now she was pissed off.

"NOW IT'S ON!" Jessii screamed. She nodded at everyone who took out their mew pendants. The TMM stayed behind but had their own pendants ready just when they need help.

"Mew Mew Love!"

"Mew Mew Light!"

"Mew Mew Peace!"

"Mew Mew Faith!"

"Mew Mew Hope!"

"Mew Mew Friendship!"

"Mew Mew Water!"

"Mew Mew Weather!"

"Mew Mew Music!"

"Mew Mew Star!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Everyone transformed and called out their weapons. It was now eleven against two, and what the good mews didn't know was that the two bad mews gained more power in the presence of the full moon.

"Ribbon Nature Revolution!"

"Ribbon Mew Thrust!"

All the mews were knocked into several trees when their powerful attacks hit them all dead in the chest. Everyone wanted to fight back, but they did not want to hurt their fellow teammates.

"We don't want to hurt you both." Mew Weather said with her voice strained, clutching her chest.

"That just makes things easier!" Mew Nature said hitting their teammates again while they are down. The EMM was down for the count, but the TMM was not.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

The TMM transformed and called out their weapons. Their powers may be weak but they had to use all they got. Mew Nature and Mew Moon just scoffed.

"Seriously? You five? You all are so pathetic." Cazzie taunted them. The evil mews attacked

"Ribbon Nature Revolution!"

"Ribbon Moon Thrust!

The TMM knew that they had to act quickly before they were hit.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Puddingring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

The two spate attacks hit each other, fighting for control. Both sides held their weapons feeding their attacks more power, but that wasn't enough. Mew Moon's and Mew Nature's attack overpowered the TMM's attacks and they were hit, with their own attacks hitting them also. The TMM fell to the ground without the strength of getting back up. Mew Light got up, clutching her arm with everyone else getting up with her.

"That's it! We've had enough!"

"Ribbon Light Streak!"

"Ribbon Peace Swipe!"

"Ribbon Weather Blast!"

"Ribbon Love Strike!"

"Ribbon Friendship Attack!"

"Ribbon Friendship Eternity!"

"Ribbon Water Imprisonment!"

"Ribbon Music Melody!"

"Ribbon Hope Twist!"

"Ribbon Faith Shower!"

"Ribbon Star Sensation!"

All 11 attacks hit the two evil mews square in the chest, but they did not budge. They just stood there, with their weapons pulsing with power.

"This isn't good." Mew Peace said. "I think we should upgrade." She suggested, and everyone took their pendants off of their neck bands but before they can upgrade, the evil mews attacked, knocking their pendants 20 feet away.

"This is your end." Both Mew Nature and Mew Moon said. Both of their weapons were overloading with power, so they decided to use it all on both the EMM and the TMM.

"Ribbon Nature Revolution!"

"Ribbon Moon Thrust!"

The attacks twisted together and it hit everyone in places that you would never imagine. Everyone feel to the cold, leave covered ground, unconscious. The two evil mews just stood over them, satisfied.

"We'll leave them here to rot." Mew Moon said. Mew Nature nodded and both mews walked away, devoured in moonlight.

_~In the Morning~_

The sun was rising and the moon was setting. Mew Moon and Mew Nature were both on the floor, sleeping. Once the moon was gone, both mews were automatically detransformed and back to their human selves. Both girls woke up with throbbing headaches.

"Ow..." Cazzie murmured to herself, rubbing her forehead. She looked around to see that she and Alyssa were far away from their campsite.

"Why are we here?" Alyssa asked, rubbing the back of her head, getting rid of leaves and anything else that might be embedded in her hair. Cazzie got up to look around.

"I have no idea. What happened last night?" Cazzie asked. Alyssa got up and shook her head.

"I don't know...I can't remember anything!" Alyssa said panicking.

"I have one question though, why were we sleeping on the ground when we should be sleeping in tents...?" Cazzie said hesitating at the end. Both she and Alyssa walked back to the campsite where they saw something that they should never see. They saw everyone, still in their mew forms, unconscious and almost lifeless on the ground.

"Oh My God..." Cazzie said running up to everyone. Alyssa ran up to Jessii, to see if she was okay.

"Jessii? Can you hear me? Wake up!" Alyssa begged. Jessii did not move nor speak. She and Cazzie checked with everyone else but they all got the same results.

"Do you think this happened last night?" Alyssa asked. Cazzie nodded.

"They were attacked...but by whom?" Cazzie wondered. Then she saw something sparkling in the sun in the distance. She ran over and discovered the mew's pendants. She checked her pocket and saw that she still had hers. She tries to think back at what happened last night and she only remembered one thing: The Full Moon.

"Alyssa!" Cazzie called out. Alyssa ran over and kneeled next to her and saw the mew mews pendants scattered all over the ground.

"What the hell happened to them?" Alyssa asked.

"My guess? We attacked them." Cazzie said sadly. Alyssa looked at her like she grew two heads.

"But how? And if we did, why can't we remember?" Alyssa asked clutching her cousin's pendent

"It was because the both of you were under the influence of the full moon last night." Alana said, clutching her bruised arm. Even though she couldn't fight, she was hit with a few stray attacks.

"But..."Cazzie started but Alana held her hand up to silence her.

"Right now, it's the others who you should be worried about." Alana said walking back to the camp. The two girls followed behind her where they heard soft groaning. They looked back to see the mews awakening and trying so hard to get up. Alyssa pulled out her pendent to alert Ryou and Keiichiro about what happened. Sooner rather than later, both men arrived at the park where they began tending to the mews injuries.

"I can't believe this happened." Cazzie said to Alyssa. Alyssa looked like she was about to cry when she realized how much damage she and Cazzie did.

"I didn't know the full moon would be so powerful that we almost...killed everyone." Alyssa said wiping a stray tear away from her face. Cazzie hugged her.

"I know. From now on, we have to be more careful around full moon time, because we defiantly nearly killed everyone last night." Cazzie said.

"We were out of control."

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Stunning isn't it? Well I hoped you all like this episode and I would appreciate some feedback!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	23. Episode 11: Essential Friendship

**Enjoy!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

It was a normal school day for our mews. Alyssa transferred intoCrystalHigh Schoolwith Miranda and Nora, while Cazzie transferred into Sarah Cronin High with the older mews. Everyone was at their lockers, taking necessary books out. Once everyone has their books at hand, they all sat at a small bench while a few of them stood up.

"Ugh, I wish it was the weekend again!" Jade said leaning her head against a locker.

"Well, it's almost summer vacation so pretty much the weekend would be everyday." Jessii said, holding her books close to her chest.

"Anyone have any plans this summer break?" Miriam asked, putting her pink cell phone in her pocket.

"Besides working at the cafe, nada." Jaiika said, sitting on the bench next to Jessii. Everyone else nodded, saying that they have the exact same plans.

"But there is one thing, now that school will be over soon, we'll be facing the EDL's more often now." Amy said, scratching her head. Everyone else groaned at that.

"I like this whole mew thing, but these attacks are getting on my nerves." Cazzie said, leaning against the wall, holding her books.

"I agree, I mean do they have anything better to do then to attack us every now and then? We won every time." Darcy said, pulling out her iPod.

"They are ignorant idiots." Heather said, crossing her arms.

"I can't wait until this war is over so I can go back to being normal again." Ashley said, sitting on the bench, sighing heavily. The first bell rang and everyone knew that they had to get to class. Luckily, everyone had the same class schedule. First up, it was U.S History.

_~In Class~_

Mr. Powell was boring everyone as usual, and no one bother doing the work. He continued to rant on and on about the American Revolution, not bothering to turn around and face the class. After he could only hear the sound of his own voice, the mews began chatting.

"I swear to God, I will die from boredom from this class." Jessii groaned.

"At least we have time to talk right?" Jaiika said, turning around.

"True. This teacher would drone on and on about whatever crap he's trying to say." Ashley said, pulling out her phone and began texting a few friends.

"Well, after school we can look forward to the cafe." Heather said. Cazzie groaned and slammed her hands down on her desk.

"Ryou always makes us work everyday but we never get one 'Thank you' from him." Cazzie complained. Everyone has noticed that and agreed.

"I think he has no emotions." Miriam said, rubbing her chin.

"He could be a robot!" Jasmine exclaimed. Everyone turned to face her.

"Are you serious?" Her sister asked.

"It's possible!" Jasmine said in defense.

"Well, I believe he has some issues he needs to work out." Darcy said, rubbing her knees.

"We work so hard into maintaining the cafe and what the hell does he do?" Heather asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"Monitor the city?" Amy said. Heather nodded and kept quiet. "I still wish that these attacks would stop."

"It's been two months and I'm already worn out." Miriam complained.

"Two months has not been a lot. But we're fighting nearly everyday." Cazzie said.

"That's true. But I wonder who this big enemy is though." Amy wondered. Just then, Mr. Powell turned his head.

"Ladies, quiet down there. Have you all been listening?" Mr. Powell asked. The girls just looked at each other for help.

"Yes we have Mr. Powell." Miriam spoke up for everyone else. Mr. Powell crossed his arms and smirked.

"Okay then, would you tell me what you have learned while I was talking?" Mr. Powell suggested. Then Miriam's face went pale. She turned to everyone for help but they all grew pale too.

"Damn, we're screwed." Miriam murmured to herself.

_~Health Class~_

Like before, all the mews have the same class schedule. Health class was boring as usual for everyone. While the teacher droned on and on and on about the reproduction system, all 10 girls fell asleep, flat on their desks.

"GIRLS!" The teacher, Mrs. Fowler called out. All the girls jumped almost jumped out of their seats when the teacher yelled. Most of them rubbed their eyes since their sleep was...somewhat comfortable.

"Would any of you girls like to tell me what I just talked about?" Mrs. Fowler asked. All the girls remained silent and motionless.

"Organs?" Jessii asked and Mrs. Fowler crossed her arms. Jessii sunk back in her seat in embarrassment.

"If you girls fall asleep in my class again, you ALL will get detention. Understand?" Mrs. Fowler said, pushing back her dirty blond hair.

"Yes, Mrs. Fowler." All 10 girls said unenthusiastically.

_~Lunchtime~_

The 10 girls sat at their usual table, chatting away about unnecessary stuff like sneezes. But later on, they discussed about Cafe Mew Mew 2's food.

"My favorite is the Raspberry Tart." Amy said dreamily. Jessii scoffed.

"Of course! You practically ADORE raspberries!" Jessii said crossing her arms in amusement.

"I think the raspberry is a wannabe strawberry. My favorite is the Strawberry Parfait." Miriam said, licking her lips. Amy playfully smacked her arm.

"Raspberries are essential!"

"Essential, my ass."

"Now you both are being ridiculous." Darcy said, picking at her chicken. Jaiika eyed it hungrily.

"Are you going to eat that?" Jaiika asked, pointing to the chicken. Darcy shook her head and Jaiika snatched it off her plate and began munching on it.

"Hey! You're not going to share? Give it here!" Miriam yelled, grabbing the chicken. Jaiika did not budge and both girls began screaming "I WANT IT!" The girls just shook their heads and face palmed at them. Just then, everyone began yelling and screaming and running away. Everyone looked at the windows to see Chuck and Gabriel, the EDL's, and Kiona crashing through. The girls got up and backed away from them.

"So this is your little school? Ugh, needs a paint job." Kiona said, looking around.

"Why are you here?" Heather demanded. Just then, fireballs began pelting them out of no where. Miriam walked up to Jasmine.

"Transform and fly to Crystal Elementary to get Nora, Miranda, and Alyssa." Miriam whispered in her ear. Jasmine nodded and ran out, blending in with the crowd. The mews pulled out their pendants.

"Mew Light!"

"Mew Mew Peace!"

"Mew Mew Weather!"

"Mew Mew Love!"

"Mew Mew Friendship!"

"Mew Mew Music!"

"Mew Mew Faith!"

"Mew Mew Water!"

"Mew Mew Moon!"

METAMORPHO-SIS!

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Tune in for Part 2 of this episode!**

**Peace out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	24. Friendship Protection

**Part 2 as I promised!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

"Mew Mew Hope! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Jasmine transformed and flew to Crystal Elementary where the three other mews were in class. Mew Hope knew that she can't show her face through the window so; she called them out through their pendants.

_~In Nora's Class~_

Nora was about to fall asleep in Social Studies class when her pendant began beeping. She requested to go into the closet to get her notebook but really she was going to answer her pendent call. She walked in the closet and closed the door behind her.

"Go for Nora." She whispered in her pendent.

_"Nora, get the others and get outside NOW. There is an attack at our high school and we need all of you." _Mew Hope called out through Nora's pendent.

"I got you. Be there in a few." Nora said, putting her pendant back in her pocket. She walked out of the closet, trying to figure out a way to get out.

"Mr. Sands, can I please go to the washroom?" Nora asked politely. Mr. Sands nodded and Nora ran out of the class in a flash. She ran down the hall to where Miranda and Alyssa were having their classes. She knocked on the door to see that the female teacher answered.

"Nora, dear, may I help you?" The female teacher said.

"Yes. Ms. Wright. The principle needs Miranda and Alyssa now." Nora lied. Ms. Wright called for Miranda and Alyssa and they all exited the classroom.

"Are we really going to the principle?" Miranda asked crossing her arms.

"Hell no, there is an attack at SCH." Nora said running up the hall. The girls followed right behind her and all three girls headed out the school doors, straight to the high school.

_~At the high school~_

The villains jumped out the windows and the mews followed behind. That is when they met up with a Skerima Anima which was a small stray kitten.

"You are using cats now? Unforgivable!" Mew Moon yelled out. The cat began charging towards everyone, knocking them out of its way. Everyone called out their weapons, but the Skerima Anima swiped them away, with them fading away completely.

"What the hell?" Mew Light said, rubbing her arm. "This is tough."

"He's very swift, but we just have to beat it at its own game." Mew Peace said eyeing the monster carefully. The monster charged over her and began swiping her but Mew Peace dodged it as fast as she can. Good thing she has the DNA of the fastest mammal on land. While dodging, the mews heard something.

"Ribbon Friendship Attack!"

"Ribbon Hope Twist!"

"Ribbon Star Sensation!"

"Ribbon Nature Revolution!"

The 4 mew attacks hit the monster hard, knocking it off its feet. The mews looked behind them to see the 4 other mews running over with their weapons at hand.

"Are y'all okay?" Mew Friendship 1 asked. Everyone nodded as the monster got on its feet.

"Yeah, but this monster is tough." Mew Friendship 2 said to her twin.

"I suggest we go upgrade." Mew Faith suggested. Everyone pulled off their pendants and was about to go upgrade when fireballs struck their hands, knocking their pendants over. The mews clutched their hands because the burning sensation was too much.

"You guys can't go upgrade when your hands are burnt." Gabriel said, holding up more fireballs. Bu now, the mews were bombarded with attacks. Fireballs hit them all over with the Skerima Anima attacking them at Kiona's command. Everyone was struggling to get up and most of them were overwhelmed with pain and even their mew outfits have a few burn marks in them.

"This is too much!" Mew Star said complaining.

"But we can't give up!" Mew Nature reassured them. Everyone got up to try their attacks, but the final blow was too much. The monster strikes them all, along with fireballs. All the mews fell to the ground, motionless and deep into their own black world, except for two. The twin mews of Friendship remained standing.

"If I'm going to die..." Mew Friendship 1 started. "I want to die by the side of my twin mew." Mew Friendship 1 said holding the hand of her twin.

"Me too." Mew Friendship 2 said. As soon as their hands touched, it began glowing. The EDL's tried to kill them, but something was deflecting the attacks to the twins. The Friendship mews built a force field around them and the other mews, so they can recover. Inside the force field, magical sparkles showered the mews making them recover from their wounds quickly. As soon as they recovered, the mews sat up, finding out that they were in some kind of dome.

"What's going on?" Mew Weather asked. The mews averted their attention to the glowing mews who were the cause of this force field. All the mews stood behind the glowing twins as the force field faded away,

"What the hell is this?" Kiona exclaimed. Mew Friendship 1 smiled.

"Your worst nightmare!" Mew Friendship 1 exclaimed. Both mews took out their weapons and hooked them together, pulsing with power.

"Friendship Chain!" Both girls called out. The mews held the end of their new weapon together. They both began twisting in a circle, with their weapon gathering power.

"Ribbon Friendship Spin!" And the girls let go of the chain, with it twisting madly towards the villains, hitting them extremely hard and transforming the Skerima Anima back into a stray kitten. Raito appears out of no where and eats the red energy ball. The chain flies back to the twins, breaking into separate weapons and flying back it its owners.

"I swear, we'll be back!" Kiona said, clutching her fists

"Sure, and we'll just beat you again!" Mew Friendship 2 yelled back. Then the EDL's, plus the Kiona disappeared in thin air. The twins turned around to the other mews and they all joined in a huge group hug.

Everyone was lucky to have the Twin mews of Friendship around to keep everyone together, because...

Friendship is the key to happiness within people.

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**I hope you all liked it! Review now!**

**Tune in next time for a new episode!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	25. Episode 12: Faithfully Hopeful

**Here is episode 12 for your entertainment!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

"You sunk my ship, bitch!" Alana yelled as she lost the game 'Battleship' to Miriam who was gloating proudly. She clapped and laughed manically as she finally won the game.

"HA HA HA! YOU LOST, YOU LOST AND I WON!" Miriam said jumping out of her seat and doing the Carlton Dance from the Fresh Prince of Bel Air. Alana got so pissed off that she grabbed the game board, flew it across the room, and tackled Miriam to the floor like a football player tackling the opponent.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU BIG OAF!" Miriam screamed as Alana held her to the ground.

"I WANT A REMATCH! YOU CAN'T SINK MY SHIP! NO ONE SINKS MY SHIP!" Alana screamed at her face.

"DON'T BE A SORE LOSER! SUCK IT UP AND ACCEPT DEFEAT SO WE ALL CAN MOVE ON WITH OUR LIVES!" Miriam screamed back. Amy was amused at the scene in front of her so she grabbed a bowl of popcorn and enjoyed the fight. It was after hours at the cafe, so Jade and Jasmine went out to do a little shopping. Also, Ryou and Keiichiro installed some computers in the cafe so; most of the mews were busy in their internet lives.

Jade and Jasmine returned to the cafe with shopping bags at hand. They both smiled as they set their nags on the table, taking out some new clothes that they brought. They were too busy discussing the clothes that they did not notice Miriam and Alana wrestling on the cafe floor with Amy sitting by, eating popcorn looking amused. Zakuro came in to see the two girls on the floor basically fighting for control, most of the girls absorbed into the computers, Amy eating popcorn, and Jade and Jasmine discussing clothes

"THIS is what you girls do in your spare time?" Zakuro said. All the mews looked at her and nodded and went back to their usual stuff. Zakuro shook her head. "Children...can live with them, SURE can live without them." She walked back downstairs to the control room.

Everyone was doing their usual business when everyone heard the door bust open. They all jumped to see Naomi, with Jonathan and James right at her side, smirking evilly. The mews ran over into their fighting stances.

"How the hell did you find this place?" Alana screamed. Naomi just smirked.

"Cafe Mew Mew 2' very obvious isn't it?" Naomi said. "You guys are outmatched. Our side as 20 while your side as 18." Amy counted with her fingers to see if what Naomi said was correct. In face, she was wrong.

"You don't know your math old hag! Your side is the 13 evil bastards plus the 4 pirates are 18, while OUR side is 13 of us, five of the TMM, and the 2 men. That makes 21. So clearly, YOU are outmatched!" Amy yelled. Naomi face paled as she heard Amy.

"Who the fuck asked you?" Naomi screamed.

"Well, you stated the wrong while I just corrected you. But you really need to go back to school." Amy taunted her. Naomi got so pissed off that she ordered her Skerima Anima, which was a mutated rat to attack the mews. Jade and Jasmine hid behind a wall while the others were busy with the Skerima Anima.

"What do you think we should do?" Jade asked. Jasmine looked back at the mews that had their pendants ready and already transformed and was attacking the mutated rat.

"I suggest tag team." Jasmine answered. Jade smiled and nodded. Both girls grabbed their pendants.

"Mew Mew Faith! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"Mew Mew Hope! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

The twin mews hopped from behind the wall and was ready to attack. Both girls called out their weapons and Mew Hope grabbed on Mew Faith and both girls began flying. Mew Hope let go on Mew Faith and Mew Faith basically kicked the Skerima Anima in its jaw, sending it crashing to the floor. Mew Hope landed on the floor next to her twin sister.

"My suggestion is that we put our weapons together, and attack at the same time." Mew Faith suggested. Mew Hope smiled and both girls held their weapons out in the open. Mew Hope broke her Bo in half and Mew Faith hooked her chucks into the two halves, making one huge nunchuku.

"We're going to give you a taste of your own medicine, beast." Mew Hope said. Now their combined weapon was now pulsing with power. The girls lifted the weapon in the air with it spinning madly, creating a small but powerful tornado.

"Ribbon Faithfully Hopeful Crash!" So the weapon flew to the Skerima Anima, Naomi, Jonathon, and James, knocking them all out cold. But the Skerima Anima transformed back into a helpless sewer rat. Tetsu flew over and ate the energy ball, smiling cutely. Their combined weapon turned back into two separate weapons, fading in the air. Everyone walked over and complimented the twin mews on their new tactic.

"That was quite...impressive." Jonathon said, struggling to get on his feet. He smirked at Jade who let out a low growl which erupted from the back of her throat.

"Do you want more? Because I have the right mind to kill you right now." Mew Hope said glaring at James. James smiled and shook his head.

"We will find this power, and we won't stop until we take you down." James said, rubbing his hands together.

"Shut the fuck up and return back to base. We need to come up with a new plan!" Naomi screamed in spite of the mews watching them. All three of them disappeared into thin air. The mews walked around to see the damage that the villains have done.

"I can't believe they found out hide-out." Mew Light said, looking at the tossed over tables, debris from the walls, and just basically a hell of a mess.

"What are we going to do?" Mew Peace said, looking at the mews. Everyone shrugged as they looked at the damage too.

"They have gone too far this time. The next time, I swear to God that they will pay."

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Tune in next time to episode 13!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	26. Episode 13: The Magic of Weather

**Here's episode 13!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

Jaiika was at the park, with her legs crossed. Her eyes were closed as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. She was meditating. She listened to the birds' music, the wind rustling against the trees, and nothing else but peace and quiet. She was getting deep into mediation, thinking about her life as a mew mew over the past several months, when the ringing sounds of her phone snapped her back into reality.

"Oh, come on!" Jaiika exclaimed, picking up her dark blue cell phone. She looks at the caller ID as it read 'Amy'. She presses the green button and puts the phone on her ear.

"Jaiika here." She answered

_"Jaiika, head to the cafe. Ryou called for a team meeting. He wants everyone to be there."_

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." Jaiika said hanging up her phone and walking back to the cafe. She was totally unaware that someone was watching her.

_~At the Cafe~_

Jaiika arrives at the cafe to see everyone at the round table with Ryou and Keiichiro waiting. Jaiika begins to sense tension in the air.

"Okay...I'm here." Jaiika said taking a seat between Darcy and Miriam.

"Okay, we gathered you all here to discuss important business. That battle you had yesterday hits too close to home. We were lucky that the cafe didn't crumble into debris. Naomi and the EDL's have obviously found our headquarters and it's most likely that the attacks will be at or near the cafe often. We are thinking about moving Cafe Mew Mew 2 to another location." Ryou concluded. The next thing he knew, the mews were groaning and complaining with their voices overlapping creating a whole lot of nonsense.

"SILENCE!" His voice filled the entire cafe in eerie silence.

"We can't move! This is where we've been for the past several months and we love this location!" Jessii said, throwing her hands in the air.

"I know, but its too dangerous if the enemy attacks and there innocent civilians here. We'll give you all time to think about it. Meeting adjourned."

"What, you're like a judge now?" Miriam said, walking out the cafe, along with everyone else. Everyone stood at the front steps of the cafe, overwhelmed by the news.

"I still can't believe we're moving. But Ryou does have a point." Nora said, crossing her arms.

"I know, but I love staying here. Maybe if we can prove that we can protect the civilians, maybe we have a chance." Cazzie suggested. Everyone nodded.

"I agree. Hey, you all want to go to the pier? I'm hot over here and I need to be by water." Darcy suggested. Everyone nodded and walked to the pier, chatting away that school is going to be over in one week.

_~At the Pier~_

Everyone walked to the pier, feeling instantly cooled knowing that the water was right at their side. Everyone had fun as they walked through the pier, with hundreds of other people there. The girls went to the ice cream stand and ordered their favorite flavors of ice cream. Miriam even has the decency to threaten anyone who took strawberry, so everyone else got the other available flavors.

"It's so hot!" Amy exclaimed, whipping her forehead.

"Meh, it's not that hot." Jaiika said, eating her chocolate ice cream. Ashley pulled out her phone to check the temperature.

"It's almost 100 degrees and you are not sweating at all?" Ashley asked putting her phone away.

"Not really." Jaiika said, mesmerized by the flavor in her ice cream.

"You really amaze me Jaiika." Miranda said, eating her vanilla ice cream. Jaiika smiled to herself.'

"I amaze everyone!" Jaiika said, doing a dramatic pose. Everyone continued to walk where they heard loud screams and people running the opposite direction. Their animal senses went out of control so they ran to the area where danger was the most strongest. They saw Jonah and Brennan, standing next to each other with their arms crossed.

"Not you again!" Jaiika screamed angrily.

"It's me again, and this time, you all are going to die." Jonah said evilly.

"Didn't EVERYONE say that every time we fought them, and yet, we're still alive?" Miriam exclaimed. "So bring on your Skerima Anima."

"Not this time. Since the Skerima Animas have been defeated lately, we decided to mix things up! Brennan, activate the Robotic Anima!" Jonah exclaimed. Brennan pulled out a device where he pressed the button too, then out of no where a large robot, bigger than any building in sight, began attacking. Everyone dropped their ice creams and pulled out their pendants.

"Mew Mew Weather!"

"Mew Mew Light!"

"Mew Mew Peace!"

"Mew Mew Love!"

"Mew Mew Nature!"

"Mew Mew Star!"

"Mew Mew Friendship!"

"Mew Mew Moon!"

"Mew Mew Hope!"

"Mew Mew Faith!"

"Mew Mew Music!"

"Mew Mew Water!"

"METAMPRPHO-SIS!"

Everyone transformed and noticed that Jonah and Brennan and no where to be found. They realized that they have to defeat the monster all by themselves. The monster began shooting laser beams out of its eyes to the mews, almost hitting them. Everyone called out their weapons and did their attacks.

"Ribbon Weather Blast!"

"Ribbon Light Streak!"

"Ribbon Peace Swipe!"

"Ribbon Love Strike!"

"Ribbon Star Sensation!"

"Ribbon Friendship Attack!"

"Ribbon Friendship Eternity!"

"Ribbon Water Imprisonment!"

"Ribbon Music Melody!"

"Ribbon Nature Revolution!"

"Ribbon Moon Thrust!"

"Ribbon Hope Twist!"

"Ribbon Faith Shower!"

All the mews attacks hit the robot at once, but it deflected off of the robot, hitting the mews square on their chests, sending them flying back.

"Okay, we all can agree that this isn't working!" Mew Faith said, standing up.

"I suggest we go upgrade!" Mew Moon said. Everyone agreed and pulled their weapons off of their neck bands, but before they could transform, the robot blasts their pendants off of their hands.

"Okay, what the fuck?" Mew Peace exclaimed, rubbing her hand.

"Why do they keep doing that? We haven't upgraded since I used my Flamethrower Spotlight!" Mew Light said crossing her arms.

"I know! It's not fair!" Mew Friendship 2 said. Mew Weather got up on her feet and began analyzing everything. She knew exactly what to do. She closes her eyes and began meditating while standing up. The next thing everyone knew, dark grey clouds began rolling in and the temperature began decreasing which made the mews shudder from the cold.

"I wonder what Jaiika's doing..." Mew Water whispered to Mew Peace. Just as everyone least expected it, it began to snow. Everyone smiled as the small little water crystals begin to fall towards the ground. Mew Weather held her staff in the air.

"Ribbon Weather Blast!" She exclaimed, and the robot froze into solid ice, with the ice shattering in contact. As Mew Weather claimed victory, the mews got up and hugged her. The snow was up to a foot on the ground.

"Snow in summer? NO WAY!" Everyone exclaimed. Everyone picked up Mew Weather, where she was resting on Mew Peace and Mew Faith's shoulders and began cheering and celebrating. Mew Weather smiled as she held her staff in the air and began cheering also.

This was a magical snow day

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Tune in next time for episode 14! You're in for a surprise!**

**Peace out folks!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	27. Episode 14: Defenders of Light Part 1

**Enjoyyyy!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

It was a snow day in June, and everyone is excited that school is out for the summer! Everyone was astonished by this sudden change in weather, but we all can thank Jaiika for that! Everyone was at Cafe Mew Mew 2 relaxing and admiring the snow which is falling outside. Pudding came in with her jacket covered with snow.

"Pudding loves the snow Na No Da! It's so magical and fun and I want to thank Jaiika Onee-chan for that Na No Da!" Pudding said shaking the snow off of her. Jaiika smiled as she out her feet up on the table.

"It's no problem. Everyone in the city needed a cool-down." Jaiika said, closing her eyes and relaxing. Ichigo came up, scratching her head.

"Ahh, a nice relaxing snow day, which makes me want to get a nice cup of coco, Nya." Ichigo said, walking into the kitchen, fixing herself some cocoa. Mint was sitting at a table, sipping her tea.

"Why would you want cocoa? It's full of fat and calories. Tea, now that is something that can warm you up on a snow day." Mint said, taking a sip of her tea. Ichigo rolled her eyes as she heard that. Lettuce came in through the door with a cake in handy.

"Sorry I'm late! I just wanted to get a cake for everyone!" Lettuce said. When everyone heard the word 'cake' come out of her mouth, everyone came running over.

"That cake looks good!" Alana said licking her lips.

"Wait, where's Amy and Miriam?" Lettuce said. Everyone looked around to find them, but they heard joyous screams and laughter coming from outside. The leaders were pelting each other with snowballs while their animal parts were show out in the open. After they got tired, they came inside still laughing their asses off.

"OOOHH CAKE!" Miriam shouted, coming after the cake.

"STOP! This cake is for everyone!" Lettuce said, taking the protective cover off the cake. Everyone practically drooled over the cake,

"I have an idea!" Alana said. Then Amy groaned out of no where

"What?"

"Your crazy ideas usually lead to disaster!" Amy said, with her hands in the air.

"Name ONE idea which lead to disaster!"

"The toaster!" Amy said. Just then, everyone heard the toaster ding and toast began flying at them. Amy stared at Alana coldly as she crossed her arms.

"Okay name another."

"What makes you think you can get away with another idea?" Amy asked

"Because I was thinking that we can have a party, you know, to celebrate the snow day." Alana said, looking at something interesting in her hands. Everyone nodded

"That's a good idea! I think we should invite people, you know, to make the party interesting!" Jessii said, rubbing her hands together.

"Okay, I say, half of us do the invites while half of us decorate the cafe." Alana said, looking around the cafe. Everyone nodded. Miriam, Jaiika, Nora, Ashley, Alyssa, Cazzie, Jade stayed at the cafe to decorate with Alana while Amy, Jessii, Jasmine, Heather, Miranda, and Darcy ran outside and invited their closest mortal friends. While decorating, the song 'Dynamite' by Taio Cruz played to make the mews decorate faster

Meanwhile outside, everyone was running around town, inviting people to the party that was being hosted. As soon as all the invitations were either handed out or texted too, they return to the cafe, which was made to look like a ball. Everyone was amazed at how the cafe was transformed.

"Looks like we have to wear something formal?" Miranda said. Alana nodded and whipped out her Swiss army knife device.

"You're not going to cut anyone with that, right?" Jasmine said, eyeing the device carefully. Alana shook her head.

"No, just a little magic." Alana said. Then she waved her device in the air, which made everyone's cafe uniforms shred, and appear their dresses.

Cazzie is wearing a white frilly, lacey, short dress, which has lilac and pink bows on it. She is wearing a white maid hat that has cat ears attached to it. She is wearing light pink socks and white Mary Jane shoes. She also has a cat's tail with a light pink bow and a lilac bow on it

Alyssa is wearing an asymmetrical golden dress that has designs of pines and deer that has a faux deer tail sewn into it. Her hair is loose and it purposely messy. She is wearing a golden headband that has deer antlers and ears. She is wearing clear shoes.

Jasmine is wearing a long light blue kimono that has eagle wings. Her hair is in a bun. She is wearing traditional Geisha make-up and bamboo sandals.

Jade is wearing a sleek black silted dress. Her hair is in an extremely high and tight ponytail. She has a blue hat that has grey wolf ears. A wolf tail is attached to the black dress. She is wearing tons of red and blue bracelets. Her shoes are green stilettos.

Ashley is wearing a bluish purple dress that is like a mermaid dress but the fin is reversed like a shark fin and it's shorter like right above her knees. Ashley's hair is curled. She is wearing blue high heels and purple wrist gloves.

Darcy is wearing a strapless blue mermaid dress that has designs of the ocean, swimming sea lions, and mermaids on it. Her hair is long and purposely messy and is covering her boobs. Her shoes are blue flats. She is wearing a bluish lipstick.

Miranda is wearing a yellow mermaid dress. It has designs of a red and orange sun with both red and orange dolphins playing in the background. She is wearing red flats. Her hair is in a bun. Her make-up makes it look like she is a fire nymph

Jaiika is wearing a grey ball gown that is decorated with various clouds. She has an attached Tiger tail. Jaiika is wearing a crown that has tiger ears. She is also wearing grey heels.

Jessii wearing a green mermaid gown that is decorated with pink and red hearts. Her hair is in two punk ponytails and she is wearing red flats.

Miriam is wearing a dark blue ball gown that has faux hot pink cheetah fur on the bottom and top of the dress. For the top it acts like side sleeves. Her gloves are white and go up to her wrist. She gets a blue and pink fan to hold. Her dark hair is done up in a bun that has braids encircling the bun. Shoes are pink high heels.

Heather is wearing a brown dress that looks Native American. It has designs painted with blue on it. Her hair is in Twin braids and is wearing a brown head band with coyote ears attached. There is also a coyote tail attached to her dress. She is wearing brown moccasins.

Nora is wearing a green dress that looks Native American. It has designs painted with black on it. Her hair is in Twin braids and is wearing a green head band with fox ears attached. There is also a fox tail attached to her dress. She is wearing green moccasins. Her outfit is exactly like Heather's but in her colors.

Ichigo came out of the kitchen to see everyone in beautiful dresses. Lettuce and Mint were just flabbergasted; Pudding was hopping around screaming 'Na No Da!' while Zakuro came from the control room, staring with no emotion.

"Why don't I get a dress?" Amy whined. Alana smiled as she waved her device at Amy and out pops her outfit

Amy is wearing a white sort of like a strapless bathing suit. But it has some intricate designs of purple and gold sewn onto it. She has short white gloves that are exactly like they are in mew form. Her make up is compressed of the classicHollywoodlook only the eyeliner is winged. There is a train attached to her white outfit and it looks like peacock feathers. She is wearing purple contacts that make her eyes look like how they do in mew form. Her hair is done in a low bun. She also is wearing a white hat that has a strap, has been tied on, and it has a peacock crest on it. She is wearing dark flesh colored tights and white high heel shoes.

"Why does she look like a slut?" Ashley said with her eyes wide. Amy gave her a death glare and Ashley backed off

"Wow. I kind of like it!" Amy said smiling.

"Do we get dresses too, Na No Da?" Pudding exclaimed. Alana nodded and waved her weapon in the air in front of the TMM and out popped their dresses

Lettuce is wearing a cut off white mermaid gown that has green porpoises swimming in the designs. Her hair is French braided. She is wearing white high heels that have an emerald at the center of each. She also has white gloves.

Pudding is wearing a red dress that has designs of monkeys and bananas on it. The braids are out of her hair and she has a red bow on it. Her shoes are red flats that have a topaz at the center of the shoe.

Mint is wearing a light blue poofy ball gown. Her sleeves are dark blue and look like wings. Her gloves are long and light blue. Her hair is in a bun that has a mini tiara inserted into it. Her shoes are light blue stilettos and have a sapphire at the center of the shoe.

Zakuro is wearing a sleek, and sexy burgundy dress. Her hair is in a fancy ponytail. She has a couple of diamond bracelets and necklaces on. Her shoes are black boots but they have a garnet at the center.

Ichigo is wearing a white dress that has pink and burgundy designs of strawberries. Ichigo's hair is curled and has mini braids in it. She has burgundy gloves and her shoes are white but they have a gem strawberry at the center.

"We all look so...KAWAII!" Ichigo said, looking at herself.

"The party is in a few hours, so let's get everyone in before it officially starts!" Alana said fist pumping.

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Tune in for part 2!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	28. Defenders of Light Part 2

**Computer problems so I wasn't able to upload more often! Here is part 2!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

The party was sure a success so far. Everyone was having a blast with music pumping throughout the room and everyone dancing to the beat. While everyone was dancing, the EMM were at the tables, talking about random shit.

"I think some of you guys should go up and perform karaoke." Ryou suggested walking over to the mews table.

"OH! WE SHALL!" Amy, Heather, and Ashley all said in union. They all ran up to the stage and Amy grabbed the microphone which made an electronic sound, averting everyone's attention to the stage.

"Alright people, its time for some karaoke!" Amy shouted over the mic. Then the girls began singing:

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli Lollipop_

Everyone recognized the song as 'Lollipop' by the Chordettes. Everyone began joining in while the EMM were laughing and some of them face desking.

"They sure picked an interesting song." Miriam said fanning herself. Nora was dancing from side to side.

"I actually like it!" She exclaimed. Everyone was watching the girls dancing when a group of guys came through the door. 13 of them actually. Jessii looked up and basically alerted everyone.

"Hot guys, 3:00." She said. Everyone looked over to see a group of guys staring at them and everyone looked away.

"Oh My God." Jaiika said, not looking back at them. She was odiously blushing madly, and so was everyone else. Lucky Miriam has brown skin so no one can see her embarrassment.

"I can't not look. There is no way that we can compare to their hotness." Jessii said, covering the side of her face.

"I think they are checking us out." Cazzie said. All the girls looked back at the boys who quickly turned their heads, avoiding getting caught.

"They were SO checking us out! I swear to god!" Miriam said, fanning herself twice as fast.

"Do you think we should talk to them?" Miranda suggested.

"NO!" Everyone shouted which caused the guys to look at them. Amy, Heather, and Ashley finished their song as they bowed and everyone clapped and cheered. The trio looked over to the guys looking at them and they all immediately blushed. They all ran to the group of girls.

"Why are there hot guys staring at us? I feel ugly now." Ashley said overdramatically.

"I don't know, but don't draw any attention!" Amy said grabbing Miriam's fan and fanning herself. What they didn't notice was that Alana's former crew walked in, in disguise. Amy and Heather snuck backstage and began to change into their special costumes. What the group of girls didn't expect was that one of the guys came over and tapped Jessii on the shoulder. Jessii looked up and was instantly drawn to his eyes.

This guy was tall for Jessii's liking. He has short black curls in his hair while his eyes are the freakiest things Jessii had ever seen. His eyes were two different colors: one green and one purple.

_His eyes are so sexy and I don't care that they are freaky! _Jessii screamed in her mind as she continued to look into this guy eyes. She finally snapped out of her trance

"Hello." Jessii managed to croke out. The guy smiled a sexy grin which made Jessii turn red as a tomato.

"I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look. My name is Allan." Allan said, taking Jessii hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. Everyone hooted. They all walked away, leaving Jessii and Allan alone at the table.

"M-m-my n-name is J-J-Jessii." Jessii stuttered out. Allan smiled as Jessii's face turned redder within every second.

"Jessii. What a beautiful name." Allan said. Everyone was watching Jessii as she talked to Allan, silently cheering Jessii on.

"Thank you." Jessii said looking away in embarrassment. Allan cupped her chin and gently moved it to make Jessii face him

"There is no need to be embarrassed Jessii." Allan said with his voice going in a sultry tone. Jessii wanted to say something but they were interrupted when Amy called out over the mic.

"HelloYorktown! It's time for some more karaoke and so, my friend Heather and I will sing a duet with you with the Japanese version of Cendrillon by Vocaloid." Amy said. Amy was now wearing she is wearing a light purple ball gown that looks like an upturned rose so the top, gloves, and choker are green. Her hair is shaped exactly like Miriam's. Her shoes are the same color as the dress's skirt only transparent. During the light effects the light purple becomes bright red and the green becomes black.

Heather is now wearing she is wearing a silver tuxedo-esque outfit that has the old fashioned ruffled fabric by the neck. Her hair is slicked back and forced into a ponytail. Right by the chest area, there is a package of fake blood that Amy "stabs". The duet begins singing

(This will be in English where you all can understand it.)

(After showing me a dream where I dance all night,  
>the sound of the clock bell expels the magic.<br>A bewildering finger lures me down the stairs,  
>so I leap down 3 steps at a time.)<p>

You were trembling inside the horse-carriage.  
>Now tear away that wretched old outfit, and return to tonight's dance<p>

A whispering voice orders me to search for your unfamiliar face,  
>and then with the blade gripped in my hand, to snatch everything from you.<p>

In this castle where orphans gather, I'm a seraph who,  
>with a smile sketched onto my mask, embrace everything with my wings, even deceitful love.<p>

In the ashes, the glass slipper melts with a crimson glow.

Now I really am leaving, because I'm quivering,  
>as your eyes rest upon the clock.<br>Running through the slope where I dance barefoot,  
>I extend my fingertips all the way to your throat.<p>

When Amy and Heather were in the middle of the song, the EDL's appeared right behind them which caused everyone to scream out. They began throwing fireballs and ice balls at the crowd which made everyone run away. Amy and Heather flipped off stage.

"Not you assholes again!" Jaiika screamed, while everyone ran out of the cafe. Jessii looked over to see the EDL's attacking. She got up from her seat and ran over to the girls. The 13 guys exited the cafe, unaware that they had a trick up their sleeve. The mews were furious and pulled out their pen dents, but they were interrupted when a large blast knocked them onto the ground. What appeared in front of the EDL's was a young woman, about Naomi's age with dirty blond hair, pale red eyes, and an eye necklace that seemed to follow you everywhere.

"Who the hell is this chick?" Alyssa asked.

"My name is Raven. I'm in charge here." Raven said. Then Alana's crew revealed themselves and landed where Raven is at. The EMM stood up, still in their formal outfits, looking at the group of evil villains.

"This is so not good." Jade said, rubbing the back of her head. All the mew mews kissed their pendants

"Mew Mew Moon!"

"Mew Mew Nature!"

"Mew Mew Hope!"

"Mew Mew Faith!"

"Mew Mew Water!"

"Mew Mew Friendship!"

"Mew Mew Music!"

"Mew Mew Weather!"

"Mew Mew Star!"

"Mew Mew Love!"

"Mew Mew Light!"

"Mew Mew Peace!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

Everyone transformed into their mew outfits and called on their weapons.

"Ribbon Moon Thrust!"

"Ribbon Nature Revolution!"

"Ribbon Hope Twist!"

"Ribbon Faith Shower!"

"Ribbon Friendship Eternity!"

"Ribbon Water Imprisonment!"

"Ribbon Music Melody!"

"Ribbon Friendship Attack!"

"Ribbon Star Sensation!"

"Ribbon Weather Blast!"

"Ribbon Love Strike!"

"Ribbon Light Streak!"

"Ribbon Peace Swipe!"

All 13 attacks twisted together and stuck the evil people at once. Smoke appeared which made the mews hopeful that they were all down, but once the smoke cleared, the evil people were still standing.

"Holy shit..." Mew Love whispered, but she was cut short when all the villains attacked the EMM, sending them flying out of the cafe and onto the street. Everyone was down, but not out. They all got up and pulled off their pendants, which immediately changed color.

"Light of Day, transform me!"

"Peace of Hospitality, transform me!"

"Passion of Love, transform me!"

"Wildness of Weather, transform me!"

"Twins of Friendship, transform us!"

"Power of the Stars, transform me!"

"Waves of Music, transform me!"

"Magic of Water, transform me!"

"Hope in Faith, transform us!"

"Pureness of Nature, transform me!"

"Mystery of the Moon, transform me!"

Everyone was now in their upgraded outfits. They were strong, but they wondered if they were strong enough to defeat 18 bad guys. But before they could call on their new weapons, strong yet powerful rays of power shot out of the air and it hit the bad guys, knocking them down of their feet. The mews looked behind them and was immediately blinded by a bright light. Whenever they got a clear view of the light, they saw 13 figures walking slowly towards them.

Once they exited the light, all 13 of them were wearing armor like suits, with the mews secondary colors. The mews looked at them with awe.

"Who are you?" Mew Light called out. One of the guys, walked up to Amy with his dark blond eyes falling just over his eyes and his bright blue eyes staring deep into her soul.

"We call ourselves the Defenders of Light."

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Part 2, whoa! Part 2 will be up tomorrow!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	29. Defenders of Light Part 3

**Here is part 3 for you all!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

"Defenders of Light? What the heck is that?" Mew Weather asked, crossing her arms. One of the DL's, short for Defenders of Light, walked up to Mew Weather and took her hands into his own.

"We are protectors. That's all you need to know so far." Mew Weather's DL, Defender of Strength said. Raven crackled a laugh which made everyone avert their attention to the evil people.

"Isn't this sweet? I almost feel bad to interrupt you all, but this is making me sick." Raven said.

"You make everyone sick." Mew Peace uttered to herself. She must have said that loudly because the next thing she knew, a blast of energy hit her like a ton of bricks, sending her a few feet away from the group.

"Are you okay?" Mew Peace's DL, Defender of Dreams came over to help her up.

"Oh I'm fine! This bitch is going down!" Mew Peace said getting on her feet with her DL. Meanwhile at the cafe, Alana comes out to see that the entire cafe is trashed, and I mean TRASHED. She walks outside to see everyone on the verge of battle.

"So this happens when you leave for 5 minutes." Alana said crossing her arms.

"What is that stupid mortal doing here?" Raven spat out. Alana looked like she was about to kill someone.

"If I'm a stupid mortal, than you must be a stupid bird brain!" Alana said back. A couple of snickers broke out and Raven got SO pissed off.

"You are so going to pay."

"Oooo! I'm so scared!" Alana said mockingly. Raven let out a red energy ball which Alana dodged.

"I'm not going to waste my time with you." Raven said facing back to the 26 heroes. Raven let out a few powerful energy balls which hot several mews.

"Bitch, you have gone too far!" Mew Water screamed. The mews stepped forward and began calling out their weapons. A moment after that, all the new mews have weapons.

Mew Light has a lighter

Mew Peace has a gun

Mew Love has a large heart pendent

Mew Weather has a rainstick

Mew Friendship 1 and 2 puzzle pieces

Mew Star has a wand with the sun attached to it

Mew Water has a dagger

Mew Music has a microphone

Mew Hope and Mew Faith received twin daggers

Mew Nature has a chain

Mew Moon received a wand but with the moon attached to it

"Hmmm...I can get use to this!" Mew Peace said spinning her gun around cowboy style. Raven just scoffed

"You think your pathetic weapons are a match for us?"

"AGH! All you do is talk and talk and talk! You don't get out much, do you?" Mew Hope said, covering her ears.

"I think we should get this over with." Mew Moon said. Everyone nodded until they felt hands on their shoulders.

"I think the best idea is to work together on this." Mew Moon's DL, Defender of Mystery suggested. Everyone else nodded in response while the DL's pulled out their weapons.

"This should be good." Naomi said. The DL's got ready with heir fireballs and their ice balls but what they didn't know was that the heroes' powers pack quite a punch!

_Mew Light and the Defender of Knowledge_

Mew Light lifted her lighter into the air while purple light began to increase. Her DL took out his magic book and began reading a spell which made the purple fire spray out uncontrollably.

"Reborn Knowledge Enlightment!" Both of them yelled. Then the lighter began spinning uncontrobably like a top to a solid table towards the evil people.

_Mew Peace and the Defender of Dreams_

Mew Peace's gun began charging like a battery charging a toy. Her DL has a weapon called a dream catcher which he lifted it up into the air. Mew Peace's gun was now fully charged and aimed her gun at the dream catcher.

"Reborn Dreamer's Peace" They both yelled and Mew Peace fired her gun which her pink and blue bullets deflected off of the dream catcher and into Raven, the EDL's, and Alana's former crew.

_Mew Love and Defender of Passion_

Both people had heart shaped pendants which were the color green. They put their pendants together which molded into one pendent, pulsing with power.

"Reborn Love's Passion!" Both of them yelled then the pendent fired at the evil people, devouring them in powerful green light.

_Mew Weather and Defender of Strength_

Mew Weather's rainstick began glowing navy blue as she began shaking it like maracas. A mini rainstorm flew overhead on the evil people, but the raindrops were made of acid which will cause a lot of painful burns to the skin. Defender of Strength's magic compass began spraying out navy blue energy rays.

"Reborn Powerful Weather!" Both of them yelled and the rain increased and the rays hot the evil ones right in their chests.

_Mew Star and Mew Moon_

Both girls put their wands together at the point where their sun and moon pendants touched each other. Their wands began pulsing with power to the point where their pendants began shooting out silver and golden rays.

"Reborn Moonlit Sunbeam!" They both yelled and their colored rays hit the evil ones once again.

_Defender of the Skies and Defender of Mystery_

Both their shields were powered up by their partner's previous attacks. Both held their shields in the sky which shot up immediately

"Reborn Mysterious Supernova!" Then the beams ended up hitting the evil ones in the places where you seriously don't want to be hit.

_Mew Hope and Faith, and the Defenders of Bond/Relationships_

All four people have twin staffs. They all came together and put their twin staffs together in the middle of the circle, creating magnificent power with all sorts of colors spraying out at different directions.

"Reborn Hopefully Faithful Bond!" And all the power hit the evil ones in their stomachs

_Mew Water and the Defender of the Seas_

Mew Water threw her dagger in the air, spraying out water which was pure. Defender of the Seas receives a shield which absorbs the water and shoots it out at the evil ones. Mew Water gets next to her DL, right behind the shield

"RebornSeawaves Defense!" And the water sprayed out in great power, drenching the evil ones

_Mew Music and the Defender of Sound_

Mew Music has her microphone which was not connected to anything. She began singing some random lyrics that came to her mind while her DL began playing his violin. Both people began glowing with power beyond anyone's imagination

"Reborn Musical Sound!" and their power flew off of them and basically landed on the evil ones heads like anvils to ground.

_Mew Friendship 1 and 2, and the Defenders of Loyalty_

The friendship twins connected their puzzle pieces together which began glowing. They spun it before them like throwing a boomerang with their DL's twin bows began aiming for the puzzle pieces.

"Reborn Friendship Loyalty!" and the DL's let go of their bows, hitting the puzzle pieces, spraying out rays of light.

_Mew Nature and Defender of Instinct_

Both of them connected their chains together which began glowing green and brown, spraying out leaves and vines. The vines wrapped around the villains to hold them secure.

"Reborn Nature Instinct!" and their chains, hit each and every villain, finally knocking them to the ground.

* * *

><p>Everyone cheered as the villains lay their, seriously injured. The mews hugged their DL's while their DL's hugged back. The celebration was interrupted when Raven stood up, clutching her bleeding side.<p>

"One day mew mews. ONE DAMN DAY you all will fall." She said, she created a portal which sucked everyone in, disappearing into thin air. The mews scoffed.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it?" Mew Love asked. When the mews turned around, the DL's have disappeared from view.

"Men really need to stop disappearing out of women's lives." Mew Music said crossing her arms.

"They called themselves the Defenders of Light. But my real question is, who are they really?" Mew Light asked.

"Looks like Ryou and Keiichiro will have ALOT of researching to do." Mew Friendship 1 said.

"Something tells me that they will be back." Mew Peace said. Everyone nodded, detransformed back into their dresses, and headed into the trashed cafe where the TMM, Alana, and the two boys were cleaning up.

"Looks like we have work to do." Jaiika said. Everyone began helping up cleaning the cafe.

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Thanks for reading and tune in next time for another episode!**

**Peace out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	30. Episode 15: Web of Woe

**Here is the next episode for you, my adoring fans!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

It was a typical day at the cafe. Customers flooding in, everyone running around taking orders. Not to mention that they had to clean up the entire cafe when Raven and her buddies attacked a couple nights ago. Everyone knew that they might have to move one day, but they pray that day will never come.

"One banana shake coming up!" Miriam said putting on her best smiles. She walked into the kitchen, handing the order to Lettuce, who was the only one without a job. Miriam's smile soon disappeared off her face when she saw an arachnid crawling at the corner of the kitchen. She instantly paled.

"AHHH! SPIDER!" She screamed. Apparently the entire cafe heard her and the TMM stopped what they wee doing to see Miriam on the floor, hugging her knees mumbling "Spider." over and over. Everyone else rushed in.

"What happened?" Jaiika said, holding a rolling pin. Amy carefully took the pin out of her hands and gently set it on the counter.

"Miriam, what's wrong?" She asked, kneeling to her height. Miriam was still mumbling when she pointed to the spider which was comfortable making its home at the corner of the kitchen. Amy smirked.

"You are afraid of a little spider? It looks cute." Amy said. Miriam got up on her legs.

"Are you kidding me? That...that...CREATURE is hideous!" Miriam exclaimed. Amy hopped on the counter and gently took the spider in her hands.

"See, it's harmless!" Amy said holding the spider up to Miriam's face. She fainted in an instant. "I think I shouldn't have done that." She concluded. Ryou and Keiichiro rushed in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked with a serious tone.

"Miriam onee-chan fainted at the spider Na No Da!" Pudding said with her happy voice. Keiichiro kneeled and began to shake Miriam until she woke up. She grumbled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ow. What hap-SPIDER! GET IT AWAY!" Miriam said, looking at the spider which was now crawling around Amy's hand.

"You are afraid of a little spider? You fought monsters, EDL's, Raven, and the pirates for half a year and you're defeated by a little spider?" Ryou said laughing. Miriam suddenly felt small.

"It's not my fault I have arachnophobia!" Miriam protested. Ryou just shook his head.

"A leader is never afraid of anything and yet a small little arachnid has put you down. Maybe you aren't as tough I thought you would be." Ryou concluded. Miriam's face suddenly fell to her lap, and Jessii came up behind and punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't say that! What are you, ignorant? So what if she's scared of a spider, everyone is afraid of something!" Jessii said in defense. Miriam held her hand up

"Jessii, it's okay. He's right anyway." Miriam said sadly. "Umm...I got to get back to work." Miriam said getting up and leaving the kitchen with everyone pissed at Ryou. Everyone went back to work to see Miriam leaving the cafe, which goes against when she said she was going back to work. Everyone wanted to go after her but Zakuro came and stopped them.

"Let her cool off a bit. I know what Ryou said was harsh, but I'm sure you all agree that was uncalled for. She'll be back." Zakuro said and left to go back to the kitchen. Amy set the spider free out the window.

"Let's hope what she said is true."

* * *

><p>Miriam walked around the park, kicking a rock which she was so fascinated on. She kicked it until she came across the bench. She sat on it and closed her eyes, trying to relax. But she could not. She threw her hands up in frustration.<p>

"GAH! Why am I so afraid of a damn bug? It's not like it's going to kill me!" She screamed to herself. She looked down on a bench to see a baby spider crawling around its web. She shrieked and sat up immediately. She mentally kicked herself.

"Great. No matter how small the bug is, I'm still a big baby." She said rubbing her arm. She continued walking until she heard screams and people running away from the park. She ran to the scene where she saw Hadrian holding a small energy ball which was used to turn animals and insects into Skerima Animas.

"Not your ugly face again!" Miriam yelled. She reached into her pocket, holding her pendant which was sending a signal to the other mews.

"Today is the day which you will fall. Hmm...Maybe today I will use your biggest fear against you." Hadrian said smiling evilly. He tossed his red energy ball towards the baby spider which made it grow into a giant Skerima Anima. It has a big hairy black exoskeleton with its red eyes and two purple curved teeth were dripping of venom. Miriam just froze in place, clutching her pendant.

_"Why can't I move? Damn it Miriam! Transform!" _She thought to herself, but she was still frozen. Hadrian smiled at her weak state.

"Skerima Anima! Go!" He ordered and the S.A was about to attack when it heard:

"Ribbon Star Sensation!" And the monster was knocked right off its legs. The 12 other mews ran over to see Miriam still frozen. Mew Weather came over and gently slapped her across the face.

"Ow!" She exclaimed

"Transform so we can get this over with!" Mew Weather said. Miriam kissed her pendant.

"Mew Mew Peace! METAMORPHOSIS!" She called out. She was soon in her mew form which her fans at hand. The monster hopped right on its feet and began attacking the mews.

"Ribbon Light Streak!"

"Ribbon Love Strike!"

"Ribbon Weather Blast!" All 3 called out, but their attacks deflected off the monster. Mew Peace just looked.

_"This is not going to work." _She thought to herself sadly. The S.A attacked all the mews within a flash, trapping them in web cocoons. Mew Peace saw what was happening.

"Ribbon Peace Swipe!" She yelled, which broke all the mews free from their cocoons. The monster soon attacked the mews again, leaving then defenseless. Mew Peace was the only one standing. She ripped off her mew pendant which stripped itself of its golden color and replaced itself of its pink color.

"Not so fast, Mew Mew Peace! Skerima Anima, go!" Hadrian ordered. The monster spit out a web which took the pendant out of Mew Peace's hand, trapping it on the ground. Mew Peace was caught by surprise when the monster used one of its legs to toss her in the air. As soon she was near the spider monster, it pierces its two teeth into her side, injecting the poison in her. She landed on the ground, automatically detransformed back into her cafe uniform.

"Excellent work Skerima Anima. Mew mews; let's just say that Mew Peace won't have long." Hadrian said with him and his monster disappearing into thin air. The mew mews ran over to Miriam who was unconscious on the ground. Mew Weather came over and rested her head on her lap. Mew Love removed her pendant from its web prison and went over where the mews were surrounding Miriam.

"Miriam, come on! You have to wake up!" Mew Light screamed shaking Miriam. Everyone looked at each other in panic.

* * *

><p>Miriam woke up on the spare bed in the control room. What she didn't expect was everyone looking down on her,<p>

"Miriam...is you okay?" Jade asked hopefully. Miriam nodded and rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Miriam said trying to sit up. A wave of powerfully painful surges burst out of her side as she screamed out on pain clutching her side. Ryou came in folding his arms.

"You sure don't sound fine. Would you mind telling me what happened?" Ryou said bluntly. Miriam scoffed.

"You watched the damn thing on your computer and you're asking ME what happened? I was bit by that mutant spider you big dumb idiot!" Miriam burst out. Everyone looked at her with shocked expression. Miriam instantly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Miriam apologized. Ryou just rolled his eyes as Keiichiro walked in.

"Miriam, don't you mind rolling your shirt up? I need to see your bite." Keiichiro said. Miriam sighed as she rolled up her shirt. Under it revealed two large holes in her side which were about the same size. The infected spot was a mix with black, red, and green bruising. Keiichiro shook his head.

"This is bad. The poison has successfully begun its phrase. The poison is currently flying through your bloodstream, taking over you bit by bit. Unless the mews kill that mutant spider...you have less than 24 hours to live." Keiichiro said. Everyone stared at him, then at Miriam in shock. Miriam felt tears come to her eyes.

"I'm dying." She said sadly. Amy came over and hugged Miriam, being careful not to touch her side.

"Don't worry Miriam; we aren't going to let you die." Nora said. Everyone ran out of the room, in search of the monster. Miriam tried to get up

"I have to join..." She said. But before she can get on her feet, she collapsed onto the floor. Keiichiro slung her arm around his back and carefully set her on the bed.

"You are not going anywhere Missy. Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro will keep you company. Do NOT get out of the bed." Keiichiro ordered before him and Ryou exited the room. Miriam lay on her bed still can't get those five horrible words out of her mind.

_I am going to die._

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Tune in next time for part 2!**

**Peace out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	31. Stand Up for Peace

**Here is part 2 of episode 15!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

The mews went all over the city, searching for the spider Skerima Anima and its controller. They decided to stay touch by communicating with their pendants. Mew Hope searched in the skies, while the rest of the mews scattered across the city. Back at the cafe, Ryou and Keiichiro kept track of them by the colored dots on their screens. Miriam just led in her bed, obviously bored with Pudding trying to entertain her.

"Miriam onee-chan! Watch me Na No Da!" Pudding said balancing on a ball and doing tricks. Miriam sat up, still clutching her painful side.

"Pudding, that's nice, but I'm not really in a happy mood." Miriam said disappointing Pudding. Mint came over with a cup of tea.

"Maybe this would make you feel better." Mint said. Miriam's hands were shaking so much that she dropped the tea cup with the contents of it spilling all over the floor.

"Mint, I'm so sorry." Miriam said. Zakuro eyed her suspiciously.

"Miriam...you're looking a bit pale." Zakuro said, taking out a thermometer.

"I'm fine. Just a bit worked up.

"Sure. Open up." Zakuro ordered. Miriam sighed and did what she was told. The thermometer stayed in her mouth for a while until Zakuro took it out of her mouth. She looked at the readings and her eyed bugged out a bit.

"103." Zakuro said. Miriam sighed as she carefully swung her legs over.

"If I'm so hot, why do I feel so cold?" Miriam asked. Lettuce came over to touch her forehead but her hand was covered by moisture.

"Well, you're sweating." Lettuce said. She wanted to put a cloth over her head, but Miriam declined.

"I'm fine, okay? I just want this damn spider to get killed before I die!" Miriam yelled at Lettuce. Miriam realized what she has done and immediately apologized

"Lettuce, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it." Miriam said. Just then, Ryou burst in through the door.

"The mews have found the Skerima and are now trying to fight it. I want you five to go help because they are clearly out matched." Ryou said. Lettuce patted Miriam on the shoulder before the TMM rushed out of the room. Miriam sighed as she held her side.

"How long do I have?" Miriam asked sadly. Ryou sighed.

'Not too long." He said before leaving the room. Miriam looked at the sun setting in the sky. She shook her head.

"I'm not going to sit here and wither away like a piece of crap. I'm going." She said before grabbing her pendant from the table and crawling out the window undetected.

* * *

><p>"Ribbon Moon Thrust!"<p>

"Ribbon Water Imprisonment!"

"Ribbon Light Streak!"

"Ribbon Faith Shower!"

"Ribbon Music Melody!"

"Ribbon Friendship Attack!"

All 6 attacks hit the monster at once, but it wasn't working. The monster deflected the attacks which hit all 12 mews at once. The TMM ran in and jumped in the air.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Puddingring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The TMM attacks did injure the monster, but it still stood strong and proud. It spit out webs which trapped the mew mews on the ground. Hadrian stood there rubbing his hands.

"Perfect. I almost feel bad for killing you all today, but hey, you all have to die someday. Go Skerima Anima!" Hadrian said. The monster was ready to strike when it was blown away by a pink and blue energy blast.

"Ribbon Peace Swipe!" Mew Peace called out which hit the mutant spider again. She stood in front of the mews, still holding her side.

"Miriam! What he hell are you doing here?" Mew Music shouted.

"What the hell do you think? I'm here to fight!" Mew Peace said. She was interrupted by Hadrian's evil chuckle.

"Well, nice to see you again. Too bad this will be the last time we'll meet." Hadrian said. Mew Peace shook her head.

"Are you through?" Mew Peace shouted. She was about to strike when she fell to one knee, holding her side very tightly. She looked at the sky to see the sun setting further.

"Well well well. Looks like in a few, you would be dead as a log. Why don't you save yourself the trouble and give up?" Hadrian said. Mew Peace clenched her fists and she struggled to stand up.

"You think you know everything, huh? You think that I'm going down without a fight? Well, you are dead wrong you son of a bitch! I'm a mew mew and I don't give up that easily. Even if I am dying, I'll fight 'till the end! I'll never give up you bastard!" She shouted. Mew Peace began to glow bright pink and blue as she spoke those words. Then, something began landing right in her hands.

It was similar to Mew Ichigo's mew aqua rod bit the hearts were replaced with peace signs. The only heart was right at the tip of the rod. It began taking the energy from herself and powering itself up. She held her rod in front of her and was lifted in the sky, spinning around while her rod was spraying sparkles and peace filled rays. She continued to spin until she reached a high altitude and she lifted her rod right in front of her.

"Ribbon Peace Serenade!" She shouted and the sparkles and rays instantly killed the monster, paralyzed Hadrian, and freed the mews from their web prisons. Mew Peace looked down to see Hadrian looking up at her with eyes filled with hate.

"I hate you." He said before disappearing into thin air. Mew Peace landed with her rod still in her hands. The mews began to surround her.

"I did it." She whispered. The next thing she knew, she collapsed.

* * *

><p>Miriam woke up in the same bed with everyone else hovering around her. She shot up from her bed instantly.<p>

"Miriam, are you alright?" Jasmine asked, touching her shoulder. Miriam nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." She began poking her side, but she didn't feel any pain. "Hey, I think it worked!" She said excitedly. Everyone smiled and joined in a group hug. Ryou came in with his arms crossed and Keiichiro came in with a piece of cake.

"Well Miriam, you defeated the monster and eliminated the venom from your system."

"It took a lot of balls to fight something you were terrified at." Ashley said, padding her back.

"Well, you didn't think I was going to lie around huh?" She said laughing. Everyone began chatting away on how she got a new weapon and how amazing she was. Ryou stood there so pissed at her, but deep inside, he was secretly proud of her. He walked away with a smile on his face.

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**That is the end of this episode! Tune in next time for episode 16!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	32. Episode 16: Quitting on Light

**Here is Episode 16 for my audience. Enjoy folks!.**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

It was an average day at Cafe Mew Mew 2. The mew mews were waiting tables, rushing back and forth from the customers to the kitchen and back. Amy was wiping down tables when she was interrupted by Alana making cat calls towards the mews. Amy put her spray bottle and table wipe down to see Alana with her feet up, eating popcorn innocently.

"Would you please stop that? It's annoying." Amy said tiredly. Alana shrugged her shoulders and made a little cat call.

"If it's annoying, why am I enjoying it?" Alana said popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth, smiling. Amy sighed irritated and walked into the closet and pulled out a black, platinum and sea green cafe outfit and rested it on Alana's lap.

"If you're going t0o live here, at least help out." Amy said, getting back to wiping the tables.

"Hmm. Looks good, but I'm not the working type." Alana said, spilling some popcorn onto the floor.

"You're going to clean that up." Amy said pointing to the mess on the floor. Alana shrugged her shoulders, stepped on the mess, creating alot more, and walked to the counter.

"I would, but like I said, I'm not the working type. Besides, I am not a mew." Alana said, grabbing a raspberry smoothie and sipping on the straw loudly, again to piss Amy off. Amy slammed her spray bottle on the table so hard that it caught the rest of the mews attention. She faced Alana with an irritated expression.

"Just because you aren't a mew mew, doesn't mean you get to walk around here acting like the Queen of the Universe." Amy said crossing her arms. Alana got off from her table and walked over to Amy who was now face to face.

"Well I may not be a mew mew, but who are you? You are one of the leaders of the team but nothing good has happened to you. If you were the leader, then why haven't you thought of something on the spot?" Alana said crossing her arms. Amy just stood there for a while, looking back at Alana. She then bursts into tears and runs out of the cafe at the speed of the light. By the time the other mews got to the door, she was already far away. Jessii spotted her mew pendant on the ground and picked it up. The mews turned around and glared at Alana.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"You know, there is no point of you to make her cry like that!" Jade said, still glaring at her. Alana scoffed.

"Okay, so? She'll cool off and she'll be back." Alana said brushing it off.

"You must really be an insensitive little-" Nora said, but Miriam cut her off.

"You don't realize that Amy threw her pendant to the ground when she ran off." Miriam started. Alana crossed her arms.

"So what does that mean?" Alana asked.

"It means she quit, dumbass!" Ashley blurted out, almost ready to blurt out curse words which would make a sailor blush madly. Ryou came over, obviously alarmed.

"What's going on?" He asked. Jessii held up Amy's pendant.

"Amy quit. You..." Jessii said pointing to Alana. "...started this, and we are around to pick up your mess. Next time, just keep your mouth shut." Jessii said walking back into the cafe, putting Amy's pendant on the table which was vacant. Alana threw her hands in the air.

"She'll be back! You guys are fretting over nothing!" Alana said. Mint heard the entire argument and decided to join in.

"A mew mew never goes anywhere without her pendant. I quitted a while back so I know how Amy feels. She really did quit Alana, and you just had to hurt her feelings. I suggest you think about that before you go around stabbing people in the heart." Mint said, walking back into the kitchen. The rest of the EMM went back to their work while Alana slumped down in a seat at an empty table.

"Oh she'll be back." She said to herself, looking at her cafe outfit which she has yet to put on.

* * *

><p>Amy ran to her house, sitting at her ocean front backyard. She stared at the sky, wondering about a few things. She began wiping stray tears off of her face.<p>

"Why hasn't anything happened to me yet? A lot of good things happened to everyone else so why am I the only one who has nothing special happened?" Amy wondered with her voice breaking. She buried her face in her hands and began sobbing loudly. Luckily her parents weren't home so she was completely alone, or is that what she thought.

Thom, the EDL which was after her, crept from the shadows holding a large black scythe with stainless silver curved blade. He clutched it tightly as he snuck up behind Amy.

_"Today is the day, which you will die." _He thought. Suddenly, the sun disappeared from view, with every single inch of the city turning pitch black. No one can even see a thing, even if they tried. The next thing Amy knew, she fainted flat on the ground.

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Ooooohhhh Weeeeee Wooooooo! Spooky right? Tune in next time folks for part 2 of this episode!**

**Peace out folks, and don't forget to comment and review!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	33. Light and Darkness

**Part 2 of episode 16! Enjoy folks!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

_At The Cafe_

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Ashley wondered, wiping down her last table. It was closing time so the girls were just cleaning up the cafe.

"Gee, I have no idea." Jaiika said, sweeping up the purple tiled floor. Cazzie just sat at a table, putting her feet up.

"Do you think we should try to get her back? Cazzie asked, rubbing her chin. Alyssa walked over to the trash to throw away her Styrofoam cup.

"We can try. Maybe if she realizes how much she misses the action and stuff, she would come back?" Alyssa suggested. Jasmine walked over to throw away some more trash.

"Yeah, I mean, she has too right? Until she comes back, maybe she won't be in that much trouble." Jasmine thought. Just then, the lights flickered out in the cafe and darkness began to devour the sky. The mews ran to the windows to see the sun disappearing from the sky and is replaced by pitch black darkness.

"Okay, this is not good." Nora said. Everyone began running into each other because they can't see anything around them. Not even there own hands. Ryou and Keiichiro came in with flashlights to see the mews piled on top of each other.

"Get off of each other. You must find Amy and find the source of this problem. This will be an extremely dangerous mission so I urge you all to be careful."

"How the hell are we supposed to find her in this pitch black darkness?" Jessii asked trying to get up from the pile.

"Your pendants are able to glow in any amount of darkness. You can use your pendants to lead the way." Keiichiro said. Everyone finally got up and took out their pendants to see that they were glowing bright enough to light up a large room.

"Miriam, since Amy isn't here, you will lead the mews to her place. Now go!" Ryou said. Miriam ran over to the table and grabbed Amy's pendant. The rest of the mews were out of the door in a flash.

All twelve mew mews were transformed and were walking around Amy's residence which Mew Peace has lead them too. They all had their weapons in hand just in case they ran into some trouble.

"Where could she be?" Mew Star asked.

"She usually comes here when she is having troubles." Mew Peace answered.

"Luckily these pendants can help us see. It's like everywhere, light has been stripped." Mew Love said. The mews have come across Amy, unconscious in her own backyard. Mew Peace placed her pendant back in her hand; hopefully she'll remember who she was. They heard someone walking towards them, so they spun around to see what was happening. The next thing they all knew, they fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>(Amy's Dream. AN: I did not write this. The Assassin Named Cendrillon wrote this for me. It was her idea after all.)_

Amy is sitting in the glittery purple room again. She stared at the emptiness of it all. Amy stared and saw a figure emerging from the room. The figure appeared to be a young woman with honey blonde hair and eyes that were a mix of green, gold, and blue and was wearing a long white dress. The woman walked in front of Amy and spoke in a tone that reminded Amy of her Grandmother Luz's voice.

"Amethyst, the first lotus to bloom will be the first to die. While the last lotus of the season, never fails to imprint the expectation of next year's flowers."

Amy stared at the lady in white and asked," I know this may sound stupid but, who are you?" Amy had a distant memory that she had known the woman from somewhere but the more she thought about it the more it made her feel warm and fuzzy.

The maiden in the white dress," I am the animal you are infused with personified to be a bit more specific I inspired the idea of the Greek Goddess Hera." She walked closer to Amy and whispered," You should probably wake up. Your teammates are in danger."

* * *

><p>Amy woke up to see everyone unconscious on the ground. She clutched something in her hand and she saw that it was her pendant. She saw that it was no longer golden; it was now the brightest shade of white you have ever seen. She stood up to see Thom staring at her holding his scythe. Her pendant began to glow brightly<p>

_Amy's New Transformation_

_Embracing the Light and Darkness begins to play_

Amy glows bright purple and is sitting in a golden room. Amy instantly jumps up and white light surrounds her. When the light fades away, she is wearing a long and flowy white dress that has amethysts embedded into the fabric. Amy leans her neck back and a purple choker with golden lace and a white pedant forms. Amy raises her arms, stretches out her torso, long gold bracelets form on her upper arms and underneath her breasts a golden brace acts like a bra. Amy shakes her head and it is styled in a Grecian bun, though the hair is now honey-colored with purple highlights. The bun has a golden crown entwined into it. Amy blinks and her blue grey eyes become purple with some flecks of gold and ivory thrown here and there, as well as black winged eyeliner. Amy kicks out both legs and she is wearing golden sandals. She flips and her peacock crest and ribboned tail form but instead of their usual blue they are white.

_Back to the Fight_

Thom just stared at the NEW Mew Light with his jaw dropped. Mew Light smiled and called on her new weapon.

It was a torch with a bright white handle, decorated with gold and amethyst jewels. The torch begins to glow brightly, but the light begins to increase tenfold. Mew Light is then lifted into the air, twisting around as the light grows stronger. When it reaches its final point, it produces a huge white flash bright enough to lit the entire world.

"Ribbon Light Clarity!" She yells and then the light blinds Thom permanently and restores the light in her city. It also helps her fellow mews which made them wake up from their unconscious state. Thom begins screaming about how he could not see anything at all. Mew Light lands on the ground, holding her torch.

"I swear, I SWEAR that you all will fall. Especially you, Mew Light." Thom said before disappearing into thin air. Everyone de-transformed and surrounded Amy who was still in her new mew form.

"That is..." Heather started, but Ashley cut in

"AWESOME SHIT RIGHT THERE!" Ashley said, bringing Mew Light into a bear hug.

"Finally something special happened. Now it's happened to all of us." Amy said now back into her normal form.

"What do you guys say about celebrating this at the cafe?" Jaiika said putting her arms around Darcy and Miriam.

"Aren't we always in the mood for smoothies? We don't have to pay for them!" Darcy said. Everyone roared in laughter and headed back to the cafe, with their arms around everyone else.

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**That's the end of episode 16! Stay tuned for Episode 17! Close to 20 episodes, meep!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	34. Episode 17: Snatched Away

**Here is episode 17! Yay, so close to 20 episodes! This calls for cookies and chocolate cake**

**EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

The morning started off normal for Jessii. Her family was away in another city for a trip and she convinced them to let her stay alone at her house. The main reason was for the cafe and her fellow mew mew friends. She hopped out of her bed and got changed into her casual outfits. She grabbed her iPod and began dancing along to her music at full volume.

What she didn't know was that someone was waiting for her in the shadows of her own house. Jessii slipped on her shoes and headed downstairs. She grabbed her red and green purse from the living room and proceeds to head out the door. That is when she felt a large and rough mouth being placed over her mouth.

Jessii felt herself being pushed back and that is when her animal senses kicked into overdrive. She began fighting back the intruder as hard as she can. The intruder fought also for control over her so now it was a full on war. Jessii saw that the intruder had a mask on so she grabbed the mask and pulled it off as fast as she can. She saw that it was the face of no other: Luciano.

"Bastard!" Jessii screamed, standing up. She grabbed her pendant from her pocket and was about to transform when Luciano punched her in the face, knocking her out cold. He grabbed her pendant and placed it in his pocket. He also picked up the unconscious Jessii, slung her over his shoulder, and teleported out of her messed up living room.

* * *

><p>It was almost opening time at Cafe Mew Mew 2. Everyone was already there in their cafe uniforms but they were missing one person: Jessii. Nora looked at the clock at the ceiling and saw that Jessii was very late.<p>

"I wonder where Jessii is." Nora wondered, sitting at table.

"I wonder too. She is usually here before most of us to get a free smoothie." Alana says drinking a bottle of rum, as usual.

"Well, maybe she's just running a bit late. She'll be here soon." Alyssa said, flipping the 'Closed' sign to 'Open. Some people were already piling up outside and already spilled in the cafe. Everyone got straight to work.

_Control Room_

Ryou was typing away at his computer monitoring the city. He saw 12 beeping lights all bunched together which were the mew mew's pendants. But what confused him that there was 12 lights, not 13 where it should be.

"Keiichiro, go see if all the mews arrived to work today." Ryou ordered.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Keiichiro asked.

"Just go check. I want to see if what I'm thinking is right." Ryou said, still has his attention glued to the computer. Keiichiro walked to the cafe to see all the mews working at a fast pace. He stopped Jaiika who was heading towards the kitchen.

"Jaiika-Chan, is anyone missing from work today?" He asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, Jessii didn't show up for work today." Jaiika answered.

"Do you know why?"

"Nope. She never misses work." Jaiika said walking into the kitchen. Keiichiro walked back into the control room to see that Ryou looked alarmed and disheveled.

"Ryou, Jessii never showed for work today. What's going on?" Keiichiro asked with his voice full of worry. Ryou got up not talking his eyes off the computer.

"Tell the mews to close the cafe, now." Ryou said, pushing his blond hair away from his face. Keiichiro is now full on confused.

"Ryou, tell me what's going on."

"Look, right here." Ryou said pointing to the multiple colored dots in one area. "This represents the mew mews. There are only twelve dots when there should be thirteen. Since one dot is missing, I tried tracked the missing dot but this showed up." Ryou presses a key and the sign pops up: "Not Detected." Keiichiro knew this all too well when Masha went missing a few years back.

"Jessii is in another dimension." Keiichiro concluded. Ryou nodded.

"Not just any dimension. She is where the enemy is."

* * *

><p>Jessii wakes up in a dark room with her hands chained behind her. She tries to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She tries to move her hands but she was unlucky at that point.<p>

"Where the hell am I?" Jessii wondered to herself. Her whale instinct told her that she is in danger. Grave danger. As she was trying to scream, a metal door opened and popped in Luciano and Raven.

"You sons of bitches." Jessii spat out. Raven just smiled.

"What's the matter? Little mew mew can't get out of her little chains?" Raven said in a baby voice. "Too bad because we have plans for you."

"I swear to God, if I wasn't chained, I would have whooped your asses into the next century!" Jessii yelled with her chains giggling. Luciano pulled out her golden pendant out of his pocket.

"If you were going to 'whoop our asses' won't you need this?" Luciano said waving her pendant in her face

"You motherfucking thief!" Jessii screamed. "Everyone else will come looking for me. When they do, you all will wish that you hadn't taken me in the first place!"

"Sure. If they were going to find you, how will they get here?" Raven said, crossing her arms. Jessii remained silent. "Have fun alone." She said before her and Luciano walked out of the room. Jessii sighed as she tried to relax.

"Come on mew mews." She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>"WHOA! Jessii is WHAT?" Ashley screamed. The cafe was clear and empty when Ryou held this emergency meeting.<p>

"She was kidnapped, most likely by the EDL's." Ryou said.

"What are they going to do to her?" Alyssa asked "That's my cousin out there and I'm not sitting on my ass while she's getting hurt!" Everyone agreed. Ryou put his hand up to silence them.

"This is going to be a rescue mission. Operation: Rescue Mew. You all need a way to teleport there and back WITH Jessii with you." Alana held her hand up in response as she held her Swiss army knife device thingy.

"I can teleport you all there. You all will have plenty of time to get Jessii and get back." Alana said.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Elemental Mew Mew Go!"

"Mew Mew Nature!"

"Mew Mew Light!"

"Mew Mew Peace!"

"Mew Mew Weather!"

"Mew Mew Friendship!"

"Mew Mew Star!"

"Mew Mew Water!"

"Mew Mew Music!"

"Mew Mew Hope!"

"Mew Mew Faith!"

"Mew Mew Moon!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**What's going to happen next? Leave your thoughts in the review button below!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	35. Rescue Mission

**Here is part 2!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

The girls are now in their mew forms and Alana has teleported them into the EDL's dimension. They are in the dark hallway in the castle, which leads to several rooms. Inside the girls' pendants is a tracking device. Basically it can track Jessii's whale DNA and possibly her pendant. The mews were tiptoeing down the hallway when they came across a room with bright light illuminating out of it.

"What is in there?" Mew Moon whispered. The leaders peaked inside the room to see the EDL's inside. They pulled their faces back immediately and began eavesdropping on the conversation.

"What should we do with the love mew? Any suggestions?" Luciano asked the rest of the EDL's.

"Lure the other mews here so we can kill them." Daniel said. Raven then walked in the room.

"The mews are very resourceful. You all have to be careful because they have many tricks up their sleeves." Raven warned them. Mew Friendship cussed under her breath quietly.

"How are we going to get across?" Mew Weather whispered. Mew Peace immediately came up with an idea.

"Okay, everyone hold each other's hands. But hold them as tight as you can." Mew Peace said. Everyone did as she asked, as Mew Peace grabbed hold of Mew light's available hand. Mew Peace used her cheetah blinding speed to get everyone across in a flash. It worked.

"Okay now, we find Jessii." Mew Light said. Everyone tip-toed across the hallway and carefully looked into rooms to see is Jessii was in there. So far, no luck. But when they were just about to give up, Mew Music came across a large metal door. It was hard to get it open so all the mews has to help. In one tug, the metal door was open and there was Jessii chained to the wall.

"Guys! You found me!" She yelled. Everyone began shushing her.

"They don't know that we're here. We're getting you out of this hellhole" Mew Nature said to her cousin. She ripped the cuffs off the wall and Jessii was freed.

"Wait my pendant. Luciano took it." Jessii said. Everyone muttered 'Damn.' under their breaths.

"How are we supposed to get it back?" Mew Star asked.

"Here's a thought: We kick their asses." Mew Friendship 2 said. Everyone nodded but was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"How about now?" Naomi said. Everyone turned their attention to the pirates standing at the entrance. Mew Friendship 1, Mew Light, Mew Star, and Mew Nature all attacked the pirates at once by tackling to the ground. The rest of the mews exited the room, where they were greeted by the EDL's, plus Raven.

"Well well. The mews have come to the rescue. You all made a mistake." Raven said. But she toppled to the ground when Mew Music kicked her between the knees.

"You make a big mistake by talking!" She yelled. Now everyone began fighting. The good vs. the bad. Jessii knew that she had to fight even though she doesn't have her pendant. Luciano came charging towards her but he was greeted by Jessii's foot. She kicked him across the face and he fell to the ground. Jessii bent down and took her pendant out of his pocket.

"Mew Mew Love! METAMORPHO-SIS!" She transformed and took out her sword. Everyone else took out their weapons and began their routine.

"Ribbon Light Streak!"

"Ribbon Peace Swipe!"

"Ribbon Love Strike!"

"Ribbon Weather Blast!"

"Ribbon Star Sensation!"

"Ribbon Friendship Attack!"

"Ribbon Friendship Eternity!"

"Ribbon Water Imprisonment!"

"Ribbon Music Melody!"

"Ribbon Hope Twist!"

"Ribbon Faith Shower!"

"Ribbon Nature Revolution!"

"Ribbon Moon Thrust!"

All 13 attacks hit the evil people all at once, sending them back about 10 feet. Everyone turned and braked for the castle door. It was stuck, so they all rammed the door down at once. Once they were outside, they ran to the murky water shore which looked liked blood from...victims.

"How do we get out of here?" Mew Water exclaimed.

"Alana got us here; she needs to get us back!" Mew Light yelled. All the mews began to hear yells and screams coming from the castle.

"She better get off her ass and get us back to the safe cafe!" Mew Love said. Mew Nature has some sort of remote control with a large button, which sent a powerful signal

* * *

><p>At the cafe, Ryou received the signal which meant that the mews have Jessii and are ready to return home. Alana came in with her Swiss army knife device. Alana waved her device in the air where she created a portal, but her device began sparking.<p>

"Is that supposed to happen?" Ryou asked pointing to the sparking device. Alana shrugged her shoulders.

"Nope, but I'm sure it's just nothing!" Alana said proudly.

Boy, she couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

><p>The portal appeared in front of the girls and all jumped in a flash. They were spinning and screaming in the neon blue portal. They were out of the evil dimension but ended up in another. All the girls fell into a pile of sand, face first.<p>

Everyone spit out sand from their mouths as they tried to be aware of where they are. They looked around to see a large ocean in front of them and palm trees around them.

"Dudes...this isn't Cafe Mew Mew 2." Mew Weather said.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Mew Star said crossing her arms. This place felt familiar to Mew Light. She looked around to see that they were somewhere FAR from their own time.

"Guys, we're on an island."

_To Be Continued..._

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Stay tuned into the next episode folks!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	36. Episode 18 Welcome to the Caribbean Love

**Here is Episode 18 for you all!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

_Previously:_

_All the girls fell into a pile of sand, face first._

_Everyone spit out sand from their mouths as they tried to be aware of where they are. They looked around to see a large ocean in front of them and palm trees around them._

_"Dudes...this isn't Cafe Mew Mew 2." Mew Weather said._

_"No shit, Sherlock!" Mew Star said crossing her arms. This place felt familiar to Mew Light. She looked around to see that they were somewhere FAR from their own time._

_"Guys, we're on an island."_

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! We're fucking stranded!" Mew Music said running around in circles. "We're gonna DIEEE!"<p>

"HEY! We're not going to die! We just need to figure out what the hell went wrong with the portal thing." Mew Love said, trying to calm Mew Music down.

"If Alana was here, I would kick her-" Mew Faith started but was interrupted by a voice.

"Kick my WHAT?" Alana said running up to the mews. Everyone was obviously angry and all had their arms crossed.

"I know, I know. My device screwed up big time. I believe it shorted out while trying to teleport you all back to the cafe." Alana explained.

"Okay, how long are we going to stay until that thingamajig is fixed?" Mew Hope asked.

"I don't know. I'll know once it's fixed. In the meantime, Welcome to the world of Pirates of theCaribbean!" Alana said all announcer-like. Everyone dropped their jaws except for Mew Light.

"Great. MORE pirates!" Mew Peace said putting her hands in the air.

"Since we're going to be here for a while, I say we search the island for food and drink." Mew Weather suggested.

"Can we get out of our mew forms first?" Mew Friendship 1 asked. Everyone was now in their cafe uniforms and divided into two groups. Miriam, Jaiika, Nora, Ashley, Jade, Darcy and Cazzie were looking for the food while Amy, Jessii, Miranda, Jasmine, Heather, and Alyssa were looking for drinks. Alana helped lead them the way to food and water.

* * *

><p><em>Miriam's Group<em>

"I cannot believe we're stuck here until that crappy device gets fixed!" Darcy complained. They were looking around trees to find any bananas or coconuts or pineapples. So far, nothing.

"For a tropical island, it sure does not have any damn fruits." Cazzie said.

"Well, one should drop in!" Ashley said, hitting a random tree. Then, a large coconut fell from the tree and plumped down on her head, knocking her out. Miriam went over and picked up the coconut.

"We got a coconut!" Miriam screamed, holding the coconut in triumph. "Someone mind getting Ash?" Miriam said, holding the coconut on her head and going off to find some more.

"Well, we found one. Where the hell is the rest?" Nora screamed into the sky. Then, a pile of coconuts fell right on top of her, burying her

"We're eating well tonight!" Jade yelled to the sky, hopping around. Everyone then heard a groan from Ashley.

"Hey, what's up?" She groaned. Then, one last coconut fell on her head and she fell to unconsciousness once again.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS DEATH TRAP, BITCHES!" Nora yelled. Cazzie helped in pulling her out of the heavy coconuts. Nora was now breathing heavily.

"That was fun."

* * *

><p><em>Amy's Group<em>

"Rah, what do we have to drink around here?" Heather asked. They were searching all over the island for something to drink

"Well, the water is poisonous. Unless you are that desperate to commit suicide, don't drink it." Alana warned. Everyone groaned that they can't even get the ocean water.

"I'M THIRSTY AND I'M SO MOTHERFUCKING BORED! I'M GOING INSANE OVER HERE!" Jasmine screamed. Alana smiled

"Good. Insane is good." She said. Alana went over to a pile of bushes in search for something. Alana pulled out a brown bottle in triumph

"RUM! THANK GOODNESS!" She yelled as she unscrewed the cap and began drinking the contents down.

"Is that the only thing we have to drink around here?" Alyssa asked. Alana nodded as she continued drinking down the rum.

"Great. We're all going to become drunk and disorderly!" Jessii complained. She tripped over a bush, where she found more bottles of rum.

"ALRIGHT! IT'S GOING TO BE A PARTY TONIGHT!" Jasmine said gathering the bottles.

"This is going to be fun." Amy said to herself.

"I'm so NOT looking forward to this party." Miranda mumbled to herself. They gathered as much rum bottles as they can and headed back to the front of the island.

* * *

><p><em>Where the two groups meet<em>

"Well, we gathered a bunch of coconuts!" Miriam said dropping the coconuts into the sand.

"SOME DROPPED ON MY FUCKING HEAD!" Ashley shouted, rubbing the top of her head.

"It's not my fault! I didn't make the nuts drop!" Miriam argued back. When the two girls were arguing everyone gathered the coconuts and rum Together

"We're dining on coconuts and rum tonight." Darcy said.

"Tomorrow, I'm thinking Arby's." Nora wondered and everyone glared at her with death in their eyes.

"Okay, now I think we all should eat. It's sunset." Jaiika said pointing to the sky. Everyone grabbed a coconut and began breaking the coconuts against the rocks, while Alana was getting herself drunk.

Ah. The power of pirates.

"Okay, I think this is enough for us tonight." Miranda said breaking another nut.

"If only we can make some pina coladas." Amy said breaking open another coconut.

"SHIT STICKERS! WE NEED A FIRE!" Jade screamed. Now everyone ran to different directions gathering firewood. A few moments later, they gathered with enough firewood to keep them warm through the night.

"Well well. Might if we join you all?" A voice said behind them. Everyone turned their heads to see Naomi, Kiona, Brennan, and Stephan.

Oh shit.

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**What the hell are they doing there? Well, tune in tomorrow to find out!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	37. Rum, Craziness, Nuts, and Pirates Galore

**Here is part 2!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

"Oh no, not you again!" Jessii screamed. Every mew took out their pendants just in case that the pirates try to do something. Stephan held his hands up in defense.

"We didn't come here to fight." Stephan said. Jade scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, and I just won a Grammy." She said still clutching her pendant.

"Trust me, if we came here to fight, you all would be pounded." Naomi said. Amy rolled her eyes when she said that.

"Then why are you here?" Amy asked. Kiona huffed heavily as she stared into the orange/pink sky.

"We just came to accompany you. We know this place more than you guys so...it's best that we stay." Kiona finished. Everyone turned heads as if they were crazed.

"We'll be spending a night with four evil people? AWWW COME ON!" Nora said, running in circles.

"Might as well light up the wood." Miriam said. Alana's device shot out fire which lit up the firewood. Now the fire was alive and crackling throughout the night.

"Now that is cool." Jasmine said. Everyone surrounded the fire, trying to warm themselves up with the sudden nip in the air.

"Want a coconut?" Darcy said, throwing a piece of coconut at Naomi which landed on her forehead.

"OW! Why you stupid incompetent-"

"We should entertain ourselves, like we did when we went camping." Miranda suggested. Everyone cheered as a drunk Alana walked over.

"You know what I think? Another freaking SPONGEBOB SONG!" She said with her words slurring.

"THE F.U.N SONG!" Alyssa said, taking a bottle of rum and popping open the cap.

_"This is not going to end well." _Miriam thought when everyone else grabbed a bottle and a whole coconut. The next thing they knew, everyone began singing along.

_F is for Friends who do stuff together_

_U is for you and me!_

_N is for anywhere any time at all_

_Down here in the deep blue sea!_

Naomi looked like that she was about to kill someone, Brennan just stared motionless, Kiona had her jaw dropped, and Stephan just covered his ears. Alana drunk another bottle of rum and began singing Plankton's lines

_F is for fire that burns down the whole town_

_U is for uranium...bombs_

_N is for no survivors WHEN YOU-_

"Now I like the sound of that." Naomi said. Everyone stopped for a moment to stare at the four bad pirates. Drunk Jaiika grabbed Miriam's hand and began singing along

_F is for frolic through all the flowers_

_U is for ukulele_

_N is for nose-picking, sharing gum, and sand licking here with my best buddy!_

Everyone began laughing along with the tune. Naomi looked like she was about to burst any moment, so she stood up and began screaming

"ENOUGH!" She screamed. Everyone hushed as they looked at the scary pirate "That's enough of that annoying tune. God, you all are more annoying as humans than as mew mews." Naomi at back down on the sand with her legs crossed. A piece of coconut flew at her head within a second.

"Okay, who the FUCK did that?" Naomi demanded. No one did anything, but most of them were too drunk to do anything. Drunken Amy handed Miriam a bottle of rum.

"Here...take a drink." Amy said with her eyes looking crazed. Miriam pushed the bottle away.

"I think I'll pass." Miriam said, eating a coconut. Drunken Ashley came over and put her arms around her.

"Come on! Have a drink! It would make you feel better." Ashley said, slumping over to her side.

"I think we need someone who is able to keep their sanity here." Miriam argued. Then, then she hatched up an idea. She grabbed a bottle of rum, walked to the ocean, and popped open the cap.

"This is what I think of the 'drink'!" She tipped the bottle over and some of the contents began seeping into the ocean.

"HEY! I WILL KILL YOU! MY RUM!" Alana yelled. She charged over like a ram and tackled Miriam into the ocean, fighting for the bottle.

"CAT FIGHT!" Heather screamed, holding a rum bottle in the air. Sooner than later, the two girls came out with their clothes soaked, with Alana happily drinking her bottle.

"If I get hyperthermia, I swear to God I will kick your ass myself!" Miriam said trying to warm herself up.

"Well you both are entertaining. What should we do now?" Drunken Cazzie asked.

"Shut you all up?" Kiona suggested. Then, flying pieces of coconuts flew at the bad pirates, which pissed them off.

"Am I the only one who's sane? Amy?" Miriam asked. Amy was lying on her stomach on the hand with a bottle in her hand.

"Amy goes night-night." She said in a child voice. Jessii crawled over on her knees with the bottle.

"Just one sip." Jessii suggested. Miriam snatched the bottle out of her hand and put it to her lips as she tried to drink it. She immediately spit the rum to the fire which ignited it even more.

"THIS SHIT IS AWFUL!" She complained. "I'm going to sleep. Hopefully you all will have your minds in the morning." She lies on the sand and fell asleep.

"Awww. Fun time over." Ashley said as she passed out on the sand, along with everyone else.

"What weirdoes." Kiona said, cuddling herself on the sand and falling asleep. Everyone else soon feel asleep to the crackling sound of the fire

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

The sun has risen up to the sky as the clouds were scattered across it. Everyone woke up groaning and holding their heads. They look around to see a lot of empty bottles of rum.

"Urgh, I'm so HUNGOVER!" Jade said, holding her temples.

"You see, that's what you get when you mix 13 freaky girls and alcohol. You get a disaster." Miriam said, waking up.

"When are we going to get out of here?" Heather asked. Alana woke up, with an obvious headache.

"Whoa, last night was a blast. It may be a while before we can get back." Alana explained. Everyone began shouting and complaining as the bad pirates woke up.

"Well, looks like you all are in a predicament. We'll leave you to it." Naomi said dusting off sand from her pants. Alana walked over with her yes in fury

"You are staying and helping us to get back to our time. I don't give a fuck about what you say, you're helping us!"

"Like I want to help you. With you all stuck here, we can finally take what is rightfully ours!" Naomi protested. Everyone walked up to them and began screaming and yelling. It was a full blown verbal war. Alana dropped her device and Naomi stepped on it. Everyone backed up from each other and the device began sparking and glowing

"Uh...is it supposed to do that?" Miranda asked.

"No, it's not." Alana answered.

"Is it going to explode?" Darcy asked.

"No. I think it's going to-" Alana never finished her sentence. The device glowed brightly, devouring everyone in the process. Soon, everyone was no longer on the island.

Wow, do they have a lot of adventures in store.

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Uh oh. What happened to the mews? This is not good, but I'll tell you a little something something.**

**There is going to be a lot of romance in the upcoming episodes. Yes yes, the you-know-who's are coming back!**

**Tune in next time for the episodes!**

**Peace Out**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	38. Episode 19: H2O Just Add Darcy

**Here we have Darcy, AKA Mew Water ending up in the world of H2O Just Add Water. If you don't know what that show is, Google is your best friend.**

**~H2O~H2O~H2O~H2O~H2O**

Darcy screamed as she fell from the sky and landed on the sand, face first. She coughed up the sand as she brushed some of them off her face. She looked around and saw that she was on an isolated beach, with the ocean waves splashing right in front of her.

"This reminds me ofAustralia." She said to herself. She dusted off her white skirt and headed towards land with people. She walked along the path to see couples hanging out, people headed towards the beach with surf boards and fishing gear and people taking off their sandals and heading towards the hot sand. She smiled to herself, with all of this reminding her of her home town.

She continued on the rode with boys wolf whistling towards her. She began blushing madly as she headed to a small cafe with people coming and going through the beaded entrance.

"Rikki's? What a nice name for a cafe." Darcy said to herself. She went through the beaded entrance to see a small band with a young man, playing relentlessly on the piano and a beautiful girl with long blond hair and sea blue eyes practicing her singing.

"This place is oddly familiar..." She said to herself as she took a seat at the table. Another girl, around age 19 with light blond hair and blue eyes walked up to the young man on the stage.

"Nate! People come here to order smoothies, not to listen to your awful playing. Now practice well!" She yelled. Darcy smirked as the boy scoffed.

"Rikki, the ladies love the music, don't them Bella?" Nate said tapping Bella.

"Uhh...not really?" Bella said nervously. Rikki walked away and went over to Darcy's table.

"Hey, have I seen you around here before?" Rikki asked. Darcy shook her head.

"No, I just...dropped in." Darcy said smiling "Literally." She thought in her head.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Darcy." Darcy said extending her hand.

"Rikki." Rikki said shaking her hand. "Would you like to order anything?"

"Uhh...Can I take the Banana Bonanza?" She asked.

"Sophie! One Banana Bonanza to go!" Rikki yelled.

"On it!" A girl with short red hair said over the counter. Then a brunette girl, around the same age as Rikki walked in.

"Oh, hey Cleo!" Rikki said.

"Hey. I thought we were going on our little...appointment." Cleo said. Darcy looked at her suspiciously and noticed a blue jewel necklace hanging around her neck. Rikki has the same thing and so does Bella.

_"Now that is very odd." _Darcy thought. Sophie came over with her smoothie. "Look Rikki, I got to go. Nice meeting you though."

"Okay, see you later Darcy." Rikki said, Darcy waved and exited the cafe and decided to head to the beach. She walked along the wooden path but decided to stop there. She breathed in the scent of the ocean, with her infused animal calling out, wanting to be in the water.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She heard a voice next to her. She looked next to her to see a young man, between the ages of 17-18, with semi-long brown hair and grey eyes. Darcy felt the heat rush to her cheeks

_"Oh my God! He is hot!" _Darcy screamed in her head.

"Uhh...yeah." Darcy said with her cheeks growing red. _"Smooth Darcy. Real smooth."_

"I'm Fallon." He said facing her.

"Uh...I'm Darcy." Darcy said, fidgeting her fingers. Fallon put his hands on Darcy's fidgeting fingers and her face was now red as a tomato.

"Uh...I-I… I got to go be...uhh...somewhere." Darcy said throwing her smoothie into a trashcan and walking to the beach. Fallon began following her.

"So, why are you so nervous?" He asked.

"Uh...just have a lot of stuff on my mind." Darcy said, walking to the water. Her dolphin was telling her to get in the water.

"Well what kind of stuff?" He asked, creeping up on her. Darcy was now at the edges of the wet sand.

"Just stuff!" Darcy yelled. Fallon crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist which Darcy managed to wiggle out of.

"Just stop! I just met you!" She began to back up into the waves. "Look Fallon, you're a nice guy, but I think you're barking up the wrong-WHOA!" Darcy fell into the waves and was now fully underwater. She began to feel tingly sensations around herself, so when she opened her eyes, she saw that she no longer had legs. Her legs were replaced with an elegant blue mermaid tail. She rose to the surface, trying to keep her screams to herself.

"Are you okay?" Fallon called out to her. Darcy began to feel extremely nervous.

"Me? Oh…uh...I'm fine! Um...I got to go!" Darcy said going underwater. She began swimming mermaid style away from the beach, until she flicked her tail and she began speeding away.

_"What an amazing girl. I'm lucky to have her." _Fallon thought before he walked away from the beach.

* * *

><p>Darcy swam to shore on an isolated beach, dragging her tail along. She laid on her back, groaning to herself.<p>

"How am I going to get rid of this?" Darcy said to herself. But what she didn't know was that a boy, around the ages of 19 with blond hair came up to the beach with fishing gear. He saw Darcy, in mermaid form and instantly dropped all his stuff. Darcy heard the stuff and saw the boy staring at her with his hand covering his mouth.

"OH SHIT!" She yelled before backing up into the water. The boy came up running.

"Hey! Don't go! I'm not going to hurt you." He said, now up close with Darcy, Darcy crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" Darcy asked nervously.

"I'm Lewis. Don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone. Here." He said giving her a towel. "You may need this." Darcy used the towel to dry herself and her tail. After a couple of minutes, she was dry and back into her original form. She got up and dusted the sand off of her knees.

"I need to get out of here." Darcy said. Lewis looked at her like she was nuts.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm not even supposed to be here! Stupid Alana and her stinking' device, and-" Lewis cut her off.

"I think I've seen you before." Lewis said, resting a hand on Darcy's shoulders. Darcy put her hands in her pockets and her pendant fell out.

"What's that?" He asked. Darcy picked it up and put her pendant in her pocket.

"None of your business! Now, I think I need to go, figure this place out." Darcy said, walking away.

"I know what's happened to you. You're a mermaid and I won't tell anyone. I know three other mermaids who would really like you." Lewis said. Darcy stopped at her tracks and turned to face Lewis.

"Where are they?" Darcy asked.

"MakoIsland. I can take you there." Lewis said smiling. Darcy thought about it for a moment and agreed to it.

"Fine. But how do I know that this isn't some sort of trick?" Darcy asked crossing her arms.

"If this was a trick, I would be running around town, screaming 'She's a mermaid!', now would I?" Lewis questioned.

"Valid point." Darcy said. Lewis led her to his boat and the both of them were now speeding off to Mako. What they didn't know was Fallon was right behind them.

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**Uh-oh! What's going to happen! Well, you have to wait to find out!**

**Peace out Folks!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	39. Crystal Sea Hearts

**Here is part 2 to Darcy's episode!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

Lewis and Darcy arrived on the Shore ofMakoIsland. Darcy looked up at the large, grey volcano with the dense forest covering its bottom. She was clearly amazed.

"So this isMakoIsland. Where are the girls?" Darcy asked. Lewis set his boat on the shore, so that it would not row away.

"At the moon pool. I'll lead the way." Lewis said walking ahead of Darcy. Darcy crossed her arms and began following behind him through the woods. There were snakes, weird birds, spiders, and other bugs.

"This place is creepy." Darcy commented. Lewis chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Lewis said. A few moments later, they arrived at a watering hole with two large boulders connected to each other, with a small waterfall at the bottom of it. Darcy hopped from rock to rock, being careful not to fall.

"Now, may I warn you, this place is slippery." Lewis said, hopping next to Darcy.

"I know how to be careful Lewis." Darcy said. She hopped once again, near the entrance hole.

"Oh, don't forget to watch your-"

"AHH!" Darcy screamed as she fell down the entrance hole into the moon pool. Lewis shook his head.

"Step." He finished. He also fell down the entrance hole, which was kind of hard since he landed on his head on the way down. Darcy got up from the ground.

"Okay, we're in a creepy cave. So what?" Darcy asked. Lewis dusted off his hair and grabbed her arm.

"Follow me." Lewis said, walking up the rocky stairs with Darcy following from behind. The closer they arrived at the moon pool; they heard three girls chattering away. Lewis knew that it was the girls, but Darcy didn't know.

"Okay, I'm going to introduce you to them and when I say so, you come out, alright?" Lewis whispered to her. Darcy nodded as Lewis went in front of the mermaids.

"Lewis, what are you doing here?" Cleo asked.

"Um...earlier today, I discovered something amazing!" Lewis said. Rikki scoffed.

"Is it a new science device or something?" Rikki said playfully.

"Hey, I'm sure it's something cool. Give him a chance." Bella said smiling. Lewis nodded.

"Thank you Bella. Okay, there is a new mermaid in town, whom I think you all will like." Lewis said as he signaled to Darcy to come out. Darcy walked out and the mermaid's faces dropped, as well as Darcy's.

"Darcy?"

"Rikki?"

"Oh Man!" Both girls said in union. Lewis looked confused.

"You guys know each other?" Lewis asked

"Briefly." Darcy mentioned. She looked down at her pocket to see something glowing. She took it out and realized that it was her pendant.

_"Oh shit. Trouble is on the rise." _Darcy thought to herself. She sighed. "Look, I have to go."

"But you just got here!" Bella exclaimed.

"I know, but I _really _need to go." Darcy said.

"Do you need any help?" Cleo asked. Darcy shook her head.

"Trust me; you don't want to help me with this." Darcy concluded. She dove into the moon pool, flicked her baby blue mermaid tail, and went of speeding throughout the seas. Rikki looked back at the girls and Lewis.

"I don't about you guys, but I want to follow her."

"Why? She said that she didn't need any help." Lewis said, rubbing his forehead.

"I know, but there is something off about that girl, and I want to find out what." Rikki said, heading underwater.

"Rikki, wait-" Bella said, but Rikki was speeding off. Bella nodded at Cleo and the two of them went speeding after. Lewis shook his head.

"This won't end well." He said, leaving the moon pool. What the girls and Lewis DIDN'T know was that Fallon was watching them the entire time.

* * *

><p>Darcy dried off and ran to the area which her mew pendant was leading too. All sorts of stuff were running through her mind when she was running.<p>

_"Ahhhh! Why does there have to be an attack NOW? I'm in a strange land with wonderful people and a mermaid. A FREAKIN mermaid! Gahh, could this get any worse?" _Darcy thought as she arrived at her destination. She looked around to see that she was right on the beach, near Rikki's.

"Okay, where's the danger?" Darcy said.

"Right behind you." A voice said. Before Darcy had a chance to turn around, she was knocked down into the sand. She looked up to see Daniel, the EDL who is after her.

"Oh great, you again!" Darcy yelled.

"Yes it's me again." Daniel said evilly. Darcy crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking serious.

"How are you here? No, better yet, WHY are you here?" Darcy asked. Daniel formed a fireball in her hands as he scoffed.

"One reason only, to kill you." Darcy began laughing.

"You say that OVER and OVER and OVER! I'm starting to get bored from all your 'fancy' talk." Darcy said mockingly.

"Trust me, if I wanted to tell you the real reason, I would. But now, I'm just following orders." Daniel said. Darcy raised her eyebrow.

"Wait, the 'real' reason?" Darcy asked. Daniel did not answer, but he answered with the flaming balls he kept throwing at Darcy. Darcy dodged every single one, until one hit her leg. She fell down, holding the burnt part of her leg. Daniel was just about to kill her, when a wave of water came crashing down on him. Darcy looked back at the sea to see Fallon, looking serious.

"Fallon?" Darcy whispered. Fallon transformed into his Defender of Light armor outfit right in front of Darcy. She just stared, bug-eyed with her hand covering her mouth.

_"Oh My God..." _She thought. Fallon, Defender of the Seas, came over to help Darcy up.

"Awww. You two are so cute it's repulsive!" Daniel said, getting ready to form another fireball.

"Are you okay?" Fallon asked Darcy. She nodded as she tried to get on her legs.

"I'm fine. I can't believe you're..." Darcy began but Fallon out a finger to her lips.

"We'll discuss this later." Fallon whispered. Darcy smiled to herself. Daniel's evil laughter interrupted their moment. Darcy walked in front and kissed her mew pendant.

"Mew Mew Water! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Darcy transformed into Mew Water, with her daggers in handy. What she did not expect was a Skerima Anima of a fish, to slap her and Fallon across their faces, sending them flying.

"That was unexpected." Mew Water said. She got up from her feet and did her attack.

"Ribbon Water Imprisonment!" She screamed and the monster turned into a block of ice, but it broke free in less than two seconds.

"Why didn't that work?" Mew Water screamed.

"Your attack doesn't work well in other worlds besides your own. It would be better if we work together." DofS (Short for Defender of the Seas) said, holding Mew Water's gloved hand. DofS took out his shield while Mew Water upgraded and took out her dagger.

"RebornSeawaves Defense!" Both of them yelled, and their attack struck the Skerima Anima, disintegrating it and it hit Daniel soaking him and leaving him defenseless.

"Damn you both! Especially YOU!" He said pointing to DofS. He disappeared into thin air and both heroes detransformed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Darcy asked, facing Fallon. Fallon smiled as he put some strands of Darcy's hair behind her ear.

"That wasn't the right time. You were in trouble, so I did what I had to do." Fallon said. Darcy smiled as she heard three voices behind her.

"DARCY!" It was Bella, Cleo, and Rikki. They both ran up to her and Fallon.

"Are you okay? Something weird was here and-" Cleo began ranting but Darcy cut her off.

"I'm okay. Girls, meet Fallon." Darcy said. The girls waved to Fallon who waved back. Fallon leaned to Darcy's ear.

"I have to go, but I'll be back." He said. Fallon gave Darcy a small kiss on her cheek which turned her red as a tomato. Fallon smiled as he walked away from Darcy. Darcy touched the side of her cheek which he kissed.

"He's hot." Rikki said. Darcy faced her still red as a tomato.

"You like him, don't you?" Rikki asked, smiling mischievously.

"NO! I mean...not really! Uh-uh...kind of?" Darcy stuttered. Rikki smiled as she pat her on the back.

"This one is a keeper." Rikki said as she and the girls headed to the cafe. Darcy just stared at the back of Fallon as he walked further away.

_"He sure is a keeper." _Darcy thought to herself as she smiled. She turned around and headed to the cafe.

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~ENN~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**OOOOOHHHH! Darcy got a boyfriend! Did you like it? Review below and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Peace out Folks!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	40. Episode 20: Ashley is Going Gaga

**Hello everyone! I am sorry that I have not updating in weeks. I was traveling to Africa and recently just got the internet here. Now that I am back, I can update, but not as often as I would like too. So, enjoy the times where I can actually update.**

**Enough talk, on with the show!**

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

Ashley fell from the sky and landed on a hard tiled floor, face first. She sat up immediately and clutched her nose as she tries to stand up.

"Ow! I really need to work on those landings." Ashley said, still holding her nose. She looked around to see mindless people dancing around in only their undergarments. In addition, she began hearing something familiar…

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_Because God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track_

_I was born this way!_

"Oh no! I'm in a Lady Gaga music video!" Ashley exclaimed, holding her ears. Did I mention that she hates Lady Gaga? She began running away from the people who were dancing, not caring whether they were grinding on each other or not.

"This place is fucked up." Ashley murmured to herself. She walked along a rode to nowhere, finally escaping that torturous music. She sat on a bench, trying to calm down, until she heard more music

_Boy, you blowing up my phone, make me leave no faster_

_Put my coat on faster, leave my girls no faster_

"NO! NO MORE LADY GAGA!" Ashley said, hopping off the bench and leaving at the speed of light. Ashley reached in her pocket and took out her pedant, hoping to contact someone.

"Girls, can you hear me?" Ashley said, holding the pendant to her ear. All she heard was static.

"Come on, I know you guys can hear me! Where the hell are you all?" Ashley practically screamed into her pendant. All she heard was more and more static.

"Communication will not work here." A voice said behind her. She turned around to see a young man, around the age of 19, with short messy black hair and bright green eyes.

"_Damn, he's hot." _Ashley thought to herself. "May I ask who the hell are you?"

"You can call me Pedro." Pedro said, extending his hand. Ashley wanted to shake it, but she held back.

"Whatever _Pedro. _How do you know that communication will not work here? Are you some sort of creepy stalker? EW! Get away from me!" Ashley said stepping back. What she did not count on was falling over backwards on a small rock. She closed her eyes and expected pain from falling, but that never came. She looked up to see herself in the arms of Pedro. Her face immediately turned red as a tomato.

"Are you okay Ash?" Pedro asked. Ashley slowly nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, hopping out of his arms. Then, a thought popped into her head. "How did you know my nickname was Ash?"

Pedro chuckled to himself. "There is a lot you don't know about me Ashley."

"I think I know enough. You're a damn stalker who has come here to slice me up, steal my kidneys, and sell them on the fucking black market!" Ashley screamed. Pedro shook his head as she looked at her.

"You are over reacting. I'm on your side."

"Liar! How do I know if you're not working with the pirates, and Raven and…" Ashley looked at Pedro who has a smile on his face. "I said too much."

"You said just enough." Pedro said, stepping closer to Ashley.

"Just get away from me you…weirdo!" Ashley yelled. Just then, she heard more music.

_Ra ra ra ra ra_

"NOT AGAIN!" Ashley and Pedro both screamed. Ashley covered her ears to get rid of that annoying music. She looks over to Pedro who is also covering his ears.

"I hate this damn music." Pedro said.

"You and me both." Ashley replied. The music was getting louder and more annoying.

"Let's get out of here." Pedro said. Ashley nodded and both of them started running away from the half-naked crowd who is still dancing to the music. Both of them ran into an abandoned shop where they thought no one would look for them there. Both of them sat in a table where they got a sense of quietness from that damn music.

"Finally. No more obnoxious music." Ashley said, resting her head against a wall. She was obviously tired from all the running, the traveling, and the landing-on-the-ground-nose-first problem. Pedro looked over at Ashley who was panting heavily.

"Are you alright?" Pedro asked with his voice full of worry. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry; I've been through a lot more than this." Ashley said, trying to maintain a smile. Pedro looked at Ashley with his eyebrow raised. He was now curious.

"What do you mean?" Pedro asked. He already knows what Ashley has been through, but he decided not to reveal himself just yet. Ashley looked at Pedro and smiled to herself as she stood up.

"Um…number 1: You are a stranger, so why should I tell you my problems? Number 2: I barely know you. Number 3: That is none of your business." Ashley said harshly.

"Hey, you're the one who brought it up." Pedro said throwing his hands up in defense." Ashley scoffed as she looked around the abandoned shop to see that it is in perfect shape. Plus, the free food.

"Who would abandon this place?" Ashley said, taking a freshly made smoothie off the shelves.

"People who are dancing mindlessly tot hat stupid music." Pedro answered.

"I wonder what happened here…" Ashley thought to herself. Her pendant began glowing and beeping but she did not notice it. Pedro looked over to see that it was indeed glowing.

"Something is on in your pocket." Pedro said. Ashley looked into her pocket to see her pendant glowing gold, which means that danger is here. She groaned to herself.

"Are you kidding me?" Ashley exclaimed. She set her smoothie down on the table and ran to the door.

"I have to go." Ashley said. Pedro got up and touched her shoulder.

"Need any help?" Pedro asked smiling. Ashley smiled.

"_Loving that sexy smile." _Ashley thought. She shook her head.

"For this problem? No, I'll be perfectly fine." Ashley said heading out the door and running to her destination. What she did not know was that Pedro was following in behind.

**~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM~EMM**

**I hope I did not lose my touch for you! Review and tell me what you think!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


End file.
